The other guy
by Giselle Jay
Summary: Creía que mi vida era un bonito cuento de hadas y en teoría, lo era hasta que desperté. Hay historias de brujas que no pierden y sapos que no son príncipes encantados y paginas finales de libros sin un "felices para siempre". Hay unas que solo son pesadillas disfrazadas de sueños que te hacen darte cuenta de que tal vez tu príncipe azul era el otro chico, el sapo al que no besaste.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. La historia es producto de mi imaginación.

 **PROLOGO**

Mi vida era perfecta. O al menos eso era lo que yo creía y ¿Cómo no hacerlo si prácticamente vivía en un cuento de hadas? Con padres perfectos, un hermano maravilloso, un castillo por hogar y además de todo mi propio príncipe azul.

Yo era una chica de clase alta y muy popular a la que la mayoría de la gente consideraba hermosa, mi novio era uno de los más guapos e inteligentes de toda la ciudad y a mi manera de ver no solo era encantador, tenía todas las cualidades que un hombre debe tener.

Me movía dentro de un círculo de amigas que me apreciaban y mis padres estaban tan al pendiente de mi hermano y de mí que jamás tuve que sufrir por la falta de atención que normalmente ocasiona el trabajo. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Cursando mi segundo año de medicina ya me había posicionado como una de las mejores estudiantes en el campus universitario y no solo porque se me da muy bien lo académico sino también porque amo lo que hago y me apasiona la idea de curar a la gente. Esa es una afición que comparto con mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo, Annie.

¿Lo ven? Todo en mi vida era más que perfecto. Novio perfecto, familia perfecta, carrera perfecta, amigas perfectas… Pero hace poco describí que no todo lo era y que el castillo de arena en el que habitaba podía derrumbarse sobre mi cabeza.

Nunca me había detenido a pensar que en los cuentos de hadas no solo hay príncipes e historias de amor, también hay malvadas brujas y monstruos que alejan la posibilidad de un "felices para siempre". Esa si era mi historia pero yo apenas estaba por empezar a vivirla, por fin me daba cuenta de que ya no era la princesa Katniss, era la chica tonta que tenía que volver a la realidad. La chica que se había equivocado en sus elecciones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Hola! De nuevo yo y en tiempo record. Aquí estoy compartiéndoles un pequeño trozo de lo que estoy empezando a gestar. Quiero aprovechar para agradecer los reviews de los últimos capítulos y el epílogo de BECADA, me alegra que les gustara y espero que me apoyen con esta nueva historia. Esto tal vez es muy corto para ser un prólogo pero así le puse porque no lo consideré una sinopsis.

Espero que ojala les guste…

Giselle Jay.


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. La historia es producto de mi imaginación.

 **CAPITULO 1**

Amo la medicina. Mi padre dice que desde niña siempre me interesé por el maravilloso arte de curar a las personas y que aunque hubiera contemplado la idea de imponerme otra cosa, jamás habría tenido nada que compitiera contra mi evidente vocación.

Mi padre es Haymitch Everdeen, uno de los hombres más ricos y poderosos del Capitolio y a los ojos de la mayoría de las personas, un gran hombre y un excelente abogado. Todo el mundo lo llama Licenciado o Señor porque inspira respeto pero yo me cuento entre las pocas personas capaces de traspasar la barrera del imponente dueño del reconocido Bufet "Everdeen y Asociados" y llamarlo por los nombres más cariñosos que se me ocurren.

Mi madre, la Sra. Effie Everdeen es la mujer más amorosa del universo. Es terapeuta y a mi modo de ver, el complemento perfecto para él. El matrimonio Everdeen Odair es sin duda uno de los más envidiados de todo el lugar. Yo los adoro y no solo porque siempre me han complacido en todo sino también porque me han educado en valores haciendo de mí una persona de bien.

Sin embargo, no solo tengo los mejores padres del mundo, tengo la fortuna de tener también al mejor hermano. Finnick, mi hermano mayor es mi más grande apoyo, es quien me cuida y me protege y podría decirse que es cómo mi mejor amigo. Nos tenemos mucha confianza, bueno, a excepción de en los detalles íntimos y en realidad es algo que no me gustaría conocer principalmente porque es muy popular con las chicas.

Pero no piensen que solo cuento con Finnick. Tengo la fortuna de tener un grupo de amigas maravillosas formado por Annie –Mi mejor amiga- quien además es mi compañera de profesión, Madge que se prepara para ser abogada y Clove que estudia administración de negocios internacionales. Somos prácticamente inseparables sin contar con que todas tenemos la misma edad y aunque a veces es difícil que coincidan nuestros horarios siempre encontramos tiempo para estar juntas. Yo las adoro.

Y esta Gale Mellark. El hijo de Séneca y Hazelle Mellark, hermano de Peeta y Primrose y si me permiten decirlo, el amor de mi vida. Es el chico más guapo y bueno del mundo, tiene 24 años y hace unos días se graduó como arquitecto.

Llevamos un año de relación en la cual he vivido los momentos más hermosos de mi existencia porque además de ser un chico del tipo-príncipe-azul, Gale jamás me ha presionado para que nuestra relación sea más intensa.

Yo me considero una chica romántica y con Gale he vivido un verdadero cuento de hadas lleno de detalles, flores y sorpresas que cada día me hacen convencerme aún más de que es el hombre con el que quiero pasar el resto de mis días. Solo imagínenlo, tendría el trabajo perfecto ejerciendo la profesión que amo y la vida perfecta al lado del hombre ideal y es por eso que en la fiesta de su graduación quiero sorprenderlo.

Hace días he estado hablando con mis amigas al respecto, siento que ya es hora de "avanzar" por lo cual les he pedido consejo acerca incluso de la ropa interior que debería usar en lo que he querido llamar nuestra "noche especial".

Si, así es. Pienso que ya es hora de entregarle al hombre de mi vida algo que cada mujer debería reservar para aquel que realmente lo merezca. El solo pensarlo hace que me tiemblen las piernas pero sé que ya es tiempo y no porque llevemos un año saliendo sino porque estoy segura de que jamás encontraré a alguien como él.

Clove es quien más tiene experiencia en la materia puesto que Annie y Madge aún son vírgenes, sin embargo, todas han opinado sobre la manera como debería seducirlo con mis "encantos" y aunque me muero de la vergüenza he tomado atenta nota al respecto.

Dos días antes de la fiesta, decidimos ir de compras y no solo para conseguir nuestros vestidos de noche sino también para completar mi ajuar de seducción.

Al llegar al centro comercial fui arrastrada hacia una tienda de hermosa pero atrevida lencería en la cual entre ligueros y sostenes de media copa escogí un bonito conjunto violeta no tan atrevido pero si muy llamativo que quedaría perfecto debajo de mi vestido negro. Estoy nerviosa y emocionada en partes iguales, bueno, tal vez más nerviosa que emocionada porque espero que mi primera vez sea especial aunque creo que el solo hecho de que sea con Gale ya la hace perfecta.

El resto de los accesorios deben ir mas con mi ropa exterior que con la interior y luego de horas y horas de escoger todo con sumo cuidado solo me queda una cosa:

Mis zapatos.

La tienda de Octavia tiene los mejores y más hermosos ejemplares de la moda exclusiva del Capitolio y luego de medirme lo que parecieron ser 20 pares –Estoy exagerando- escogí unos plata que van perfecto con el collar y los aretes que Annie eligió para mí.

-Lo vas a matar con todo esto. –Annie sonreía pícaramente.

-Claro que sí y no es para menos pues además de todo eres hermosa. –Clove siempre con sus cumplidos.

-Estoy segura que la noche estará cargada de sorpresas para ambos. –Madge y sus comentarios enigmáticos.

-Eso espero chicas porque les confieso algo ¡Me estoy muriendo del susto!

-No te preocupes, Gale es casi el hombre perfecto así que el hará muy bien su trabajo.

-No lo dudo. –La mirada de Clove era picara.

-Ni yo.

No sé cuántas veces he repetido la palabra "Perfecto/a" en mi vocabulario y en mi vida pero siento que no hay otra que la describa mejor.

Luego de un rato más de diversión con las chicas fue hora de ir a casa. Y ahí estaba yo entregando las maletas de mis compras a Sae –Mi nana- quien es como una segunda madre para mí.

-¡Casi te traes toda la tienda Kattie! –Así me llama de cariño-

-Es solo una ocasión especial Sasi –Así la llamo yo en respuesta-

-Ya lo veo, a propósito, Gale ha venido a buscarte en la tarde.

-¿Ha dicho algo importante?

-Solo que no ha conseguido comunicarse contigo.

Celular apagado ¡Mierda!

-Gracias Sasi. –Digo plantándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla- ¿Papá y mamá ya están en casa?

-No, pero dijeron que estarán aquí para cenar.

-¿Y Finnick?

-En su habitación.

-Bien iré a verlo.

Subo corriendo las escaleras y en un segundo estoy en su puerta donde el enorme letrero de "no molestar" pretende detenerme. Al tomar la manija de la puerta y poder girarla por completo descubro que como está sin seguro no tiene compañía –Lo cual es un alivio- aunque debo apuntarle el hecho de que por lo menos es precavido.

Dentro de la habitación todo es un caos, hay varios trajes de etiqueta sobre la cama y no veo a mi hermano por ningún lado hasta que recuerdo el lugar exacto donde lo hallaré.

En el balcón y sobre un cómodo sillón yace el rubio de ojos verde mar a quien adoro con toda mi alma quien después de todo no está solo pues lo acompaña su inseparable chica de curvas perfectas, la primera Fender que le regaló mi padre y quien tenido el privilegio de tener su amor por más tiempo que ninguna mujer de carne y hueso.

-¡Ahí estas Kittie! –Mi hermano es el único al que le permito llamarme de esa manera- Gale no ha hecho más que fastidiarme la existencia porque no te ha conseguido al teléfono ¿Dónde estabas? -Me hace un lugar a su lado en el sillón y me da un beso en la mejilla.

-De compras pero por lo visto no fui la única.

-Ah, ya sabes, hay que estar presentable porque nunca sabes a quien puedes encontrarte en una fiesta. –Me mira de manera pícara y se lo que me esta insinuando.

-¡Olvídalo! –Digo cruzando mis brazos- No te voy a presentar a Annie.

-¿Pero porque no si soy un buen chico? –Hace un gesto ridículo de ternura con sus ojos.

-Lo eres pero no a su nivel, no te ofendas, eres el mejor hermano del mundo y te amo pero mi amiga es muy especial como para dejar que caiga en tus redes y que la deseches en pocos días. Sabes que nunca he estado de acuerdo con lo que haces. –Pongo mi mejor cara de enojo.

-Kittie –Dice envolviéndome en sus brazos- Sabes que no tengo la culpa de ser tan irresistible pero te aseguro que con ella será distinto, es más, por una chica como esa hasta me caso.

No puedo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada aun aprisionada en sus brazos y cuando por fin consigo parar toco su mejilla y le doy un suave golpecito antes de intentar levantarme. –No te creo.

-Vamos Kittie.

-No vas a convencerme.

-Está bien, no tengo más remedio que…

-No te atrevas.

-Lo siento, yo intente ser razonable.

-¡Noooooo!

Pero ya es tarde y mi hermano pone parte de su peso sobre mí y empieza a atacarme de la única forma que no puedo resistir. Cosquillas.

-Para, para…

-Di que me la vas a presentar.

-No.

-Entonces no voy parar.

-Para… por favor –Digo ahogando carcajadas mientras mis ojos lloran involuntariamente.

-¿Vas a presentarme a Annie? –Me mira pero yo no respondo- ¿Kittie?

Ya me duele el estómago de tanto reír pero como puedo le contesto –Lo pensaré….

-Kittieee…

-¡Esta bien!

-Bueno, eso está mucho mejor. –Dice al tiempo que se detiene y yo puedo volver a respirar- Espero que sea pronto hermanita. –Vuelve a tomar la Fender en sus manos y empieza a sonar acordes mientras yo con mis mejillas sonrojadas y mi cabello totalmente revuelto me levanto del sillón para dirigirme a mi habitación.

-Ah y no olvides llamar a tu molesto novio antes de que mi teléfono me vuelva loco.

Le doy una mirada de fingida indignación mientras salgo de su habitación rumbo a la mía. Tomo mi teléfono y lo enciendo para marcar su número luego de descubrir unos cuantos mensajes, en realidad, muchos mensajes suyos.

-¡Muñeca! Temí que te hubieran secuestrado. Te he marcado toda la tarde. –La voz de Gale no estaba exaltada como hubiera imaginado.

-Hola mi amor, lo sé y lo siento, el teléfono se apagó cuando recién empezábamos a comprar.

-No te preocupes, solo quería saber cómo estaba la nena más hermosa de todo el Capitolio, que digo de todo Panem, que digo, del ¡mundo entero!

Ese tipo de cosas son las que hacen que lo ame cada día más ¡Es tan romántico!

-Muy bien y con muchas ganas de verte.

-Ay cariño, lo siento pero precisamente ahora no puedo, debo ir a la universidad a organizar unos últimos papeles.

-¿Todavía? ¿Finnick no tiene que ir también? –Mi hermano se graduó de arquitecto igual que Gale y Cato, el novio de Clove.

-No muñeca, tu hermano ya recogió todo, fue un descuido mío pero te prometo que mañana temprano pasó por tu casa.

-Eso no va a poder ser porque tengo cita en el salón, así que por lo que veo tendremos que vernos en la fiesta.

-Hasta entonces voy a pensar mucho en ti.

-Y yo en ti.

-Te amo muñequita hermosa.

-Yo más.

Mañana. Es en lo único que pienso desde que tomé la decisión de hacerlo con Gale. Ya tengo todo listo y aunque psicológicamente no estoy preparada pienso lanzarme de cabeza.

La fiesta de graduación de Gale empieza a las 7 de la noche y será ofrecida en la mansión Mellark Hawthorne. A ella están invitadas las familias más influyentes del Capitolio y hay quienes la consideran el evento del año, teniendo en cuenta que no ha habido bodas, cumpleaños o cualquier otro evento que haya sido anunciado con tanta pomposidad últimamente.

Mi hermano en cambio prefirió que mis padres le regalaran un nuevo Lamborghini pues aunque ama las fiestas y la popularidad pensó que con una celebrada en la familia ya era suficiente. Gale es como su mejor amigo de toda la vida, estudiaron juntos y ahora reciben su título universitario juntos, esa fue una de las razones por las cuales mi celoso hermano no tuvo reparo en aceptarlo como mi novio una vez se supo y yo estoy más que segura de que estaría complacido de que algún día me casara con él.

Algún día no tan lejano, el cual después de mañana estará aún más cerca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola! Quiero empezar agradeciendo a todos aquellos que ya han empezado a seguir o han marcado como favorita esta historia. Espero que no se arrepientan de ello y que me acompañen durante todo su desarrollo. No crean que voy a actualizar a diario como con Becada porque esta la estoy escribiendo, sin embargo por ahora lo haré solo porque ya tengo unos cuantos capítulos listos. Y aprovecho para saludar a Laura y a Erika mis queridas españolas y mis primeros reviews aquí.

Gracias por seguir conmigo…

Giselle Jay.


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. La historia es producto de mi imaginación.

 **CAPITULO 2**

Es sábado en la mañana y a esta hora estoy junto con mis inseparables amigas en el salón de Belleza de Portia Rossi.

-¡Chicas estoy tan emocionada! Hoy va a ser grandioso.

-Sí, sobre todo en la noche porque mañana ya despertarás como toda una mujer. –Clove sonríe mientras me observa de manera maliciosa.

-¡Clove! No lo digas en voz alta. –Annie la riñe.

-¿Y que tiene? No está diciendo nada que no sea cierto, además todas estamos muy felices por Kat.

De mis tres amigas Madge Mason es la más reservada y quien siempre trata de mediar entre Annie que es muy inocente y Clove que es un "alma libre" como solemos llamarla. En este momento sé que no tiene novio igual que Annie pero generalmente no cuenta mucho sobre su vida sentimental, sin embargo, sabemos que lleva mucho tiempo enamorada de alguien aunque no ha querido comentarnos quien es.

Luego de un rato de tratamientos faciales al salón llegan la hermana menor de Annie –Delly- quien por cierto es la novia de mí cuñado Peeta y Johanna la hermana mayor de Madge que recientemente se graduó como abogada y trabaja en el Bufet de mi padre.

Johanna es de esas chicas irreverentes con las que te encantaría relacionarte. Es visionaria, atrevida pero sobre todo muy profesional. Mi padre dice que es una abogada con un futuro brillante y que si Madge sigue sus pasos los señores Mason Undersee serán más que afortunados de tener a dos hijas con un porvenir tan prometedor.

A Delly no la conozco tan bien. Annie me ha hablado mucho de ella pero a pesar de eso no hemos podido interactuar demasiado. Sé que estudia diseño de modas y al parecer es muy talentosa en lo que hace. Lleva saliendo con Peeta como 4 meses y es una chica muy dulce por lo que he podido ver. Annie la adora y al parecer el sentimiento es mutuo.

-Srtas. –Johanna sonríe mientras se acomoda en la silla de la manicura.

-Hola chicas. –Delly saluda sonriendo también.

-¿Listas para lo que se viene?

-Casi. –Consigo decir a pesar de que la mascarilla no me permite gesticular.

-Esta noche va a ser salvaje. –Clove hace un apunte que me recuerda lo que está por venir.

-Eso espero. –Dice Johanna tomando una revista.

La mañana pasa volando y con ella llega la hora del almuerzo. Todas nos unimos para ir a comer y allí tengo la oportunidad de compartir con las hermanas de mis amigas que como predije resultan ser muy agradables.

La tarde pasa de la misma manera que la mañana y cuando menos lo pienso ya estoy en mi habitación con mi vestido sobre la cama y paseándome de aquí para allá vistiendo únicamente aquello con lo que espero sorprender a Gale. Y a propósito, hoy no me ha hablado y eso es un poco extraño aunque comprendo que debe estar muy ocupado con lo de esta noche. Decido que mejor lo veré en la fiesta y por eso me abstengo de llamarlo.

Y de esa forma llega la hora prevista. Por fin llevo sobre mí el vestido de seda negra sin tirantes que escogí con ayuda de las chicas y que me hace parecer princesa. Esta será una gran noche.

Salgo de mi habitación luego de haberme mirado al espejo unas mil veces arreglando cada detalle de mi cabello que acaba en bucles sobre mi espalda o del maquillaje suave pero hermoso que me ha puesto la misma Portia.

Finnick también está muy guapo con su traje azul marino y ni que decir de mis padres que como siempre lucen encantadores. Una vez más me permito admirar a mi maravillosa familia antes de entrar en el auto y conducir hacia la mansión Mellark. Mis padres van con Brutus, el jefe de seguridad de la casa y yo voy con mi hermano en su nuevo deportivo.

-Kittie, creo que esta es la oportunidad perfecta para que me presentes con Annie.

-Aun no me convenzo de ello.

-Lo prometiste.

-Estaba siendo torturada así que no tuve más remedio.

-Anda, hazlo por tu hermano favorito. –Dice poniendo ojos de inocencia.

-Eres mi único hermano y por favor fija tu vista al frente, no quiero morir y menos esta noche.

Finnick suelta una carcajada y estoy más que convencida de que no va a dejarme en paz con el asunto así que tendré que presentarle a mi amiga pero lo que él no sabe es que ella no lo tiene en muy buen concepto. Mi hermano es tan popular que su fama de Don Juan no ha pasado desapercibida ni siquiera para una chica tan enfocada en sus cosas como ella.

Annie no tiene novio pero no precisamente por falta de aspirantes al cargo sino más bien porque ha decidido que tiene otras prioridades en su vida como ser una excelente médica. Hace poco un chico apareció en la facultad con un enorme ramo de rosas y declarándole su amor a los cuatro vientos pero ella declinó la oferta de la manera más amable y dulce que pudo. Si eso fue con un chico al parecer demasiado parecido a ella no imagino lo que le haría al mujeriego de mi hermano.

Cuando vamos llegando a la mansión Mellark vemos que ya hay bastante gente por el número de automóviles estacionados y la cantidad de personas en trajes elegantes ingresando en el lugar. La fiesta se celebrará en el jardín trasero de la propiedad el cual está muy bien cuidado y donde se han dispuesto lugares para unas 400 personas.

En la tarima principal está el grupo musical contratado para amenizar la noche y cerca de ella puedo divisar a mi novio con sus padres, saludando a todos los presentes. Cuando mis padres se nos han unido nos acercamos a saludar también.

-¡Haymitch! Amigo. –El padre de Gale abraza al mío.

-Séneca, ¡Cuánto gusto! -Había olvidado mencionar que mi padre y el de Gale son amigos de infancia.

-Effie, estas encantadora como siempre.

-Gracias Séneca pero tu esposa no se queda atrás. –Mamá sonríe.

-Por supuesto que no, Hazelle luces hermosa. –Nuestros padres se dedican a adular a la esposa del otro.

-A propósito Gale felicitaciones por este logro. –Mi padre le tiende la mano.

-Muchas gracias Sr. Everdeen.

-¡Finnick! A ti también te felicitamos. -Dice la madre de Gale tomándolo de gancho.

-Gracias Sra. Mellark.

-Katniss cariño, estás bellísima. –Hazelle besa mi mejilla.

-Ya veo porque mi hijo está tan prendado de ti. –Séneca golpea la mejilla de Gale suavemente.

-A que soy afortunado. –Gale se acerca por fin y me toma de la cintura para plantar un casto beso en mis labios haciendo que me sonroje.

-Bueno ya basta de adulación, vamos a sentarnos. El padre de Gale nos dirige hacia nuestra mesa.

-Te extrañé demasiado muñeca. –Gale susurra en mi oído.

-Y yo a ti mi cielo.

-Estás hermosa.

-Y tú muy guapo.

Luego de ubicarnos en nuestros lugares, Gale y sus padres deben regresar a recibir a los invitados que siguen llegando y me quedo allí con la promesa de que pronto volverá a estar conmigo. Mientras estoy en mi lugar tomando un coctel que recién me han servido observo a mí alrededor en busca de mis amigas y cuando hallo a Annie me levanto siendo detenida un momento por el agarre de mi hermano.

-Acuérdate de mí, Kittie.

Doy un largo suspiro –Que más da.

Llego a la mesa donde se encuentran Annie y sus padres. El señor Plutarch Cartwright es el presidente del _Financial Bank of The Capitol_ y está casado con la Dra. Alma Cartwright, una de las mejores neurocirujanas de todo el país. Según Annie son padres fenomenales pero estoy segura que no hay ningunos como los míos. A Delly no la veo así que supongo que debe estar con Peeta.

-Katniss.

-Buenas noches Sr. y Sra. Cartwright.

-Estas muy guapa. –Señala la madre de Annie.

-Usted también Dra.

-Por favor deja la formalidad, eres la mejor amiga de mi hija.

Sonrío en respuesta mientras le pido a Annie que me acompañe a buscar a Clove y a Madge.

-Vaya, vaya, Srta. Everdeen esta noche estás deslumbrante. –Annie enrolla en sus dedos uno de mis bucles.

-Pues tú no te quedas atrás.

-Sí, pero yo no quiero impresionar a nadie.

-Pues ya lo has hecho.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Annie –Me paro frente a ella poniendo ojos de súplica- Déjame que te presente a alguien esta noche. –Ella me observa con una ceja levantada.

-Dime por favor que no es el idiota de tu hermano.

Me quedo un momento en silencio -¿Cómo sabías que era él?

-Porque no ha parado de verme desde que llegaron. –Dirijo mi mirada hacia mi mesa y efectivamente encuentro a Finnick observándola con una sonrisa de idiota en sus labios.

-Vamos Annie haz un esfuerzo por mí.

-Sabes lo que pienso al respecto.

-Annie, solo te estoy pidiendo que estreches su mano no que te cases con él.

Annie se queda pensándolo un momento y luego con gesto resignado contesta. –Está bien pero que conste que solo lo hago por ti.

-¡Gracias! Ahora busquemos a las chicas.

-¡Kat, Annie! –Clove se apresura hacia donde estamos.

-Pensamos que ya no venias.

-¿Que? Esto no me lo perdería por nada pero ¿De casualidad han visto a mi sexy novio?

-Espera reviso en mi cartera –Hago el ademán de abrirla- No, lo traía conmigo hace un segundo. –Annie y yo sonreímos.

-Ja, que graciosa Everdeen, ahora dime ¿En esa cartera traes preservativos?

-¿Cómo? –Mi rostro se vuelve rojo.

-No me digas que no los trajiste, fue lo primero que te dije.

-¿Tenia… tenía que traerlos yo?

-Es mejor ir un paso adelante, tú mejor que nadie lo sabes futura Dra. no queremos un mini Gale.

-Lo olvide por completo, tal vez porque me estoy muriendo de los nervios.

-Pues esperemos que él sea un chico precavido.

Ojala Clove hubiera tenido razón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola! ¿Cómo van? Aquí mientras tomo mi descanso aprovecho para publicar otro capítulo de los que ya he hecho pero no se ilusionen, por ahora solo tengo 5… En fin ¿Cómo les pareció?

 **Laura** : Así es, Katniss esta con Gale pero todo es estrategia para mí porque no eres la única anti-Gale aunque no me estoy refiriendo a mí. Recuerda lo que dice la sinopsis acerca de besar a sapos equivocados. Jejejejejeje, no he podido ser más explícita.

 **Nati** : Ese es el papel de Gale porque recuerda que nada en esta vida es perfecto y mucho menos los hombres.

 **Ana Karen:** Que bueno que te gustó y no te preocupes, no estás traicionando a Peeta pues yo también lo estaría haciendo por poner a un Gale tan perfecto pero no todo lo que brilla es oro. Para responder tus preguntas diré: A Prim la puse como hermana de Peeta porque físicamente son más parecidos y además porque en esta historia Katniss lo que necesita es un hermano que la cuide y pronto sabrás porque, por eso escogí a Finnick. Si será romántica pero tendrá un toque un poco diferente a Distrito 12, digamos que habrá más rivalidad. Y la última, Peeta aparece en el siguiente capítulo. No desesperes.

Para terminar quisiera dejarles una pregunta que siempre he querido hacerles. ¿Quiénes son sus personajes favoritos en THG?

Giselle Jay.


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. La historia es producto de mi imaginación.

 **CAPITULO 3**

Las tres decidimos sentarnos en una mesa vacía mientras esperábamos a que llegara Madge y mientras tanto el padre de Gale y él mismo subieron a la tarima tomando el micrófono e indicando al resto de la familia Mellark –Hazelle, Prim y Peeta, a estos últimos no los había visto antes- que se acercaran al lugar.

-Buenas noches a todos los asistentes. Es un verdadero orgullo para mí estar aquí esta noche compartiendo con ustedes el más reciente logro de mi hijo mayor quien después de 5 años ha recibido su título como arquitecto. –El sr. Mellark revuelve un poco el cabello de Gale mientras él sonríe- Mi esposa y mis hijos les agradecemos que nos acompañen y queremos pedirles que levanten sus copas para brindar porque este sea el comienzo de un camino en el cual se cosechen muchos éxitos y experiencias que lo ayuden a crecer profesional y personalmente.

Al unísono todos contestan. –Salud.

Gale toma el micrófono entregando su copa a Hazelle luego de haber recibido besos y abrazos de sus hermanos y sus padres

-Quiero aprovechar este momento para dos cosas: La primera es agradecer a mi familia por haberme acompañado y apoyado durante el tiempo en que estuve preparándome porque sin ustedes no hubiera sido posible nada de esto. –La madre de Gale parece estar al borde del llanto mientras sus hermanos y su padre sonríen sin duda orgullosos.

-…Y la segunda es para invitar aquí a mis amigos Cato y Finnick que también recibieron su título conmigo. –veo como Cato a quien habíamos estado buscando sube a la tarima con un impecable traje negro y desde la mesa donde están mis padres Finnick también se dirige al lugar.

Cuando se reúnen todos volvemos a brindar y todo el mundo empieza a aplaudir.

-Ahora si a disfrutar de la fiesta. –El padre de Gale da la orden a la agrupación de que empiece a tocar.

Cuando todos han bajado de la tarima, los tres nuevos arquitectos se dirigen a la mesa que comparto con mis amigas y sé que llego el momento de la presentación.

-Hola chicas. –Saluda Cato acercándose a Clove para besarla con demasiada pasión para tener tanto público y de inmediato siento a mi hermano carraspear sutilmente en mi oreja.

-Annie quiero que conozcas a mi hermano Finnick. –Digo señalándolo.

-Finnick, mi mejor amiga, Annie.

-Todo un placer Srta. –Dice Finnick plantando un beso en el dorso de la mano que Annie le ha ofrecido como gesto de cortesía.

-Mucho gusto. –Contesta ella con su voz cautelosa.

-¿Te importaría acompañarme a la pista de baile?

Disimuladamente Annie me lanza una mirada de pocos amigos y yo solo sonrío mientras ella asiente a la petición de mi hermano.

-Bueno, yo creo que nosotros también bailaremos. –Dice Cato tomando a Clove de la cintura y conduciéndola tras Annie y Finnick mientras Gale se acerca más a mí tomándome por la cintura para besarme.

-¿Sería posible que la chica más hermosa de toda la fiesta bailara una pieza conmigo?

-¿Una sola?

-Todas.

-Está bien. Digo sonriendo mientras seguimos a los demás.

Entrelazo mis brazos en su cuello y él toma mi cintura. Mientras nos balanceamos al ritmo de la música veo que Madge por fin ha llegado e igual que otras amigas luce despampanante en su vestido rojo con finos tirantes. Me extraña que una chica tan guapa como ella no tenga novio o peor aún, que su amor escondido no se haya fijado en ella pues es una rubia despampanante.

-¿En qué piensas muñeca?

-Estaba viendo a Madge que acaba de llegar. –Gale voltea a verla y la observa durante un segundo- ¿No crees que es una chica muy linda?

-¿Porque la pregunta?

-Porque me parece extraño que no tenga novio si es una mujer tan atractiva además de bien educada.

-Quien sabe.

-¿Tú te fijarías en alguien como ella?

-¿Porque habría de hacerlo si tengo conmigo a la mujer más encantadora y hermosa de todo el mundo?

-¡Tonto! Me refiero en un caso hipotético ¿Lo harías?

-Ella no es mi tipo.

-Mmmm ¿Y cuál es tu tipo entonces? –Digo poniéndome coqueta.

-Déjame ver… Pues me gustan las chicas con cabello castaño rojizo y ojos grises que estudien medicina y que se apelliden Everdeen.

Sonrío para luego besarlo y seguir de esa manera un rato más hasta que le pido que descansemos.

-Preciosa voy a saludar a unos amigos que acaban de llegar. –Dice una vez me deja en mi mesa donde ya se ha instalado Madge con Annie que solamente soportó una pieza de baile con mi hermano.

-¿Y que te pareció mi hermano? ¿Hizo algo indebido? –Digo con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Nada que no esperara, intentó poner en práctica sus tácticas de seducción conmigo pero me temo que no funcionaron aunque a su favor debo agregar que baila bien. –Annie parecía satisfecha con su evaluación.

-Pero no negarás que es todo un bombón. –Clove acababa de llegar y dijo eso delante de su novio.

-Hey, soy tu novio y acabo de escuchar lo que has dicho en mi presencia sobre otro hombre. –Cato fingía estar molesto.

-Sin embargo ninguno es más guapo que mi chico. –Clove tomó el rostro de Cato y lo besó.

-Así me gusta.

-Madge estabas retrasada. –Digo incluyéndola en la conversación.

-Dudé un poco en venir porque no me sentía muy bien.

-¿Pero ya estas mejor? –La voz de Annie sonaba preocupada.

-Guapo –Clove se dirigió a su novio- necesito que nos dejes un rato para hablar de cosas de chicas.

-Bien, estaré por allí. –Dice señalándole el lugar.

Cuando ya se había ido Cato todas empezaron a atosigarme con preguntas sobre lo que estaba por venir.

-¿A qué hora lo vas a abordar? –Como siempre Clove…

-No la presiones, ella debe estar segura. –Y su contraparte, Annie.

-¿Estas segura que debe ser esta noche? –Me extrañaba un poco la pregunta de Madge.

-Ya esperé mucho tiempo y si me disculpan voy al baño a retocarme.

Me levanto de allí dirigiéndome hacia el baño que queda en la parte trasera del jardín. En realidad solo vine a verme en el espejo para poder compararme una vez haya perdido la virginidad. Lo sé, es ridículo e infantil pero para mí es dar un gran paso así que después de 15 minutos y cuando por fin me convenzo de estar segura de mi misma salgo de allí colocando mi labial en la cartera.

¡Auch!

Al salir del baño no me fijé y me estrellé de frente con alguien.

-¡Ten cuidado! –Digo sosteniéndome de su agarre que ha impedido que caiga al suelo.

-Lo siento, iba un poco distraído. –La voz me es familiar y cuando levanto la vista me encuentro con los ojos azules de Peeta.

-Peeta.

-Hola Kat.

-Perdona no vi que eras tú.

-Ni yo pero fue mi culpa, lo siento.

-Tranquilo. -Le digo y nos quedamos un momento en silencio mientras yo observo que aún no ha dejado de sostenerme y cuando él se percata también, veo como se sonroja.

-Lo siento. –Dice soltándome por fin.

-Deja de disculparte. –Cuando se dispone a irse lo detengo. –Peeta.

-¿Si?

-¿Has visto a Gale?

-Creo que lo vi dentro de la casa.

Tal vez iría a su habitación, que suerte.

-Muchas gracias. –Le digo mientras él asiente y se va.

Entonces me dirijo al interior de la casa pasando antes por una botella de champagne y dos copas pero antes me bebo el contenido de una copa llena de un solo sorbo pidiendo con eso algo de valor mientras me encamino hacia la habitación de Gale.

Por cada escalón menos de distancia los latidos de mi corazón se aceleran aún más y siento como el poco licor que he consumido empieza a mezclarse con mi sangre. La habitación de Gale es la última del pasillo de arriba, lo sé porque he estado allí muchas veces aunque nunca como espero estarlo ahora.

Todo está en silencio en el pasillo y cuando por fin llego a un metro de la puerta tomo una profunda respiración y con la mano donde traigo las copas tomo la manija de la puerta para encontrar que se encuentra entrecerrada solamente.

Con mucho cuidado abro la puerta y me fijo que su enorme habitación esta apenas iluminada pero no parece haber nadie, sin embargo, el saco de Gale esta sobre la cama y cuando agudizo mi oído escucho algunos ruidos que al parecer provienen de la pequeña salita.

Sigilosamente me acerco y mis piernas tiemblan cuando entiendo que es lo que estoy escuchando. Jamás hubiera estado preparada para lo que estaba por ver. Allí dando la espalda estaba Gale, con sus pantalones hasta los tobillos y su trasero descubierto empujando hacia lo que supongo era una chica de la cual solo pude ver sus piernas. Y escuchar sus jadeos. Los de ambos.

De inmediato me dije a mi misma que debía estar teniendo una pesadilla porque esto no podría ser otra cosa. Gale era mi novio. El hombre perfecto. Pero estaba ahí, con su trasero desnudo y haciéndolo con una chica. Que no era yo.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas silenciosas retrocedí como pude antes de que se percatara de mi presencia. Ni siquiera pude ver quien era ella pero la verdad ahora no me importaba, solo deseaba salir de allí y… Morirme.

Cuando ya estuve fuera de la habitación dejé caer las copas pero mantuve la botella conmigo y bajé las escaleras tan rápido como pude.

Al final de la escalera me detuve y lloré como no lo hacía desde que era una niña y perdí a mi mascota más adorada aunque esto no se podía comparar con eso, era diferente, era mucho peor. En aquel entonces había sentido que se me clavaba algo en el corazón pero ahora sentía que me habían arrancado la piel y con ella el alma.

Me senté en el primer escalón y dejé escapar un sollozo mientras en mi rostro el llanto corría como un torrente y entonces cuando menos lo esperaba sentí una mano sobre mi hombro.

-Kat ¿Estas bien?

Levanté mi rostro y de nuevo me encontré con Peeta quien me veía con auténtica preocupación.

-Sácame de aquí.

-¿Cómo?

-Que me saques de aquí. –Tomé su mano una vez tuve fuerzas para levantarme y lo conduje conmigo.

-¿A dónde quieres que te lleve?

-Lejos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Hola! No tengo mucho que decir salvo que esto se pone cada vez más intenso. Para las admiradoras de Peeta no hubo que esperar mucho porque aquí llegó y como siempre a salvar el día.

 **Arabullet** : Bienvenida de nuevo y que bueno que ya tengas dudas, de eso se trata. Gracias por seguir conmigo.

 **Ana Karen Mellark:** Sra. De Mellark, me gusta tu nuevo nombre. También contestaré mi pregunta, mis personajes favoritos son Peeta (Obvio), Johanna, Finnick, Plutarch y Haymitch.

Un saludo a los nuevos seguidores de la historia.

Giselle Jay.


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. La historia es producto de mi imaginación.

 **CAPITULO 4**

Lo dudó por un momento pero al ver en mi rostro tanta desesperación junta me condujo hacia el garaje de su casa para tomar su auto y salir de allí. En ese momento yo no quería más que morirme pero no podía hacer algo tan estúpido por alguien que no lo merecía teniendo en cuenta que las personas que más sufrirían con ello serían mis padres y mi hermano.

-¿Te llevo a tu casa?

-A mi casa no. –Tendría que dar muchas explicaciones a Sasi debido a mi aspecto desaliñado y eso como mínimo.

-¿Entonces a dónde?

No me había detenido a pensar a donde quería ir, solo sabía que no deseaba llegar a mi casa con mi habitación llena de recuerdos suyos, de tantos detalles y fotos de muchos de nuestros momentos juntos, hasta ahora solo había pensado en huir y Peeta simplemente había aparecido oportunamente.

-No se Peeta, a un parque, a una iglesia, debajo de un puente… A donde sea pero lejos de tu casa y de la mía.

Mirando por la ventana dejé vagar mi mente entre recuerdos buenos de mi relación con Gale. ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Acaso tardé demasiado en dar el paso siguiente? Pero aunque así fuera estaba convencida de que no merecía esto.

Mientras Peeta seguía conduciendo por las calles del Capitolio dirigiéndose quién sabe a dónde logré destapar la botella que traía conmigo y le di un trago largo sintiendo el líquido caliente bajar por mi garganta.

-No deberías beber así.

Hice caso omiso de su advertencia y tomé otro trago. No soy una chica que acostumbre a beber mucho pero siento que el alcohol no me está haciendo ni cosquillas en este momento y lo que necesito ahora es olvidar, dejar de sentir este dolor pero sobre todo borrar de mi cabeza la horrible imagen de Gale y aquella desconocida en el sillón de su habitación.

Me percaté del lugar por donde íbamos pasando y me pareció buena idea llegar a algún lugar pues no pretendía tener a Peeta conduciendo toda la noche.

-Aquí, estaciónate aquí. –Dije señalando el Hotel Trinket.

-¿Segura que quieres entrar ahí?

-Si.

El Hotel Trinket no es muy grande y sin embargo es un lugar agradable, lo sé porque en alguna ocasión estuve en su sala de conferencias participando de un foro sobre enfermedades tropicales.

Peeta ingresó en el parqueadero del lugar y estacionó su auto para luego ayudarme a salir. Tuve que tomar su mano pues las piernas estaban fallándome –Malditos tacones- y lo último que necesitaba en esta noche era caer de bruces de manera literal pues metafóricamente ya lo había hecho.

En recepción Peeta pidió una habitación y una vez nos dieron la tarjeta subimos al ascensor. La verdad me extrañó que pidiera una sola pero eso solo me ayudó a deducir que pretendía dejarme sola en ese lugar y aunque tal vez eso fuera lo necesario en el momento no era lo que deseaba.

Quisiera que alguna de mis amigas hubiera estado aquí para poder contarles lo sucedido y llorar en su hombro, pero salí tan rápido del lugar que ni tiempo tuve de si quiera avisarles lo que haría. Probablemente para este momento deben estar convencidas de que estoy en los brazos del "hombre perfecto", de mi supuesto príncipe azul al cual como a cenicienta se le terminó el encanto a media noche.

Dentro del ascensor reinaba el silencio mientras yo aferrada a mi botella observaba al vacío con la horrible visión de mi desastrosa noche en la cabeza. Luego fijé mi mirada en el chico que me acompañaba. Cabello rubio ceniza ligeramente revuelto, ojos de un azul intenso y mejillas sonrojadas en un traje gris de etiqueta. Para mi suerte bajó su mirada a sus pies una vez se percató de que lo estaba observando.

Nunca he tenido un trato tan cercano con el hermano de mí ahora exnovio pero siempre he considerado que es un buen chico. Estudia ingeniería y tiene la misma edad que yo además de que es muy amable pero por lo que he podido ver es muy tímido y no ha cruzado conmigo más palabras de las necesarias.

-Llegamos. –Anuncia una vez se ha detenido el ascensor.

Cuando ingresamos a la habitación me percato de que es muy bonita y lo más importante, tiene un minibar. Ya he dicho que no soy de las que beben demasiado pero esta noche en realidad no me importa si me embriago, total, las cosas no pueden empeorar.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres que te deje aquí? –Lo sabía, solo vino a traerme.

-¿Vas a dejarme aquí? –Su cara se pone roja inevitablemente y yo tomo otro sorbo de la botella mientras me siento en la cama para quitarme los zapatos ignorándolo.

-Eh… Yo… –Se rasca el cuello evidentemente avergonzado y yo me aprovecho de ello. Peeta no es la persona con quien quisiera hablar pero no hay nadie más y si no lo hago siento que voy a explotar.

-Por favor quédate un rato más.

Claro, porque es una brillante idea hablar con el hermano de Gale sobre lo que ha pasado esta noche. Qué más da.

-Claro. –Dice mientras se sienta en el sofá ubicado al costado.

El ambiente es un tanto incómodo y ninguno dice nada pero una vez recuerdo lo que ha pasado no puedo evitar que el llanto vuelva a inundar mi sistema. Es tan difícil entender lo que ha sucedido que no puedo hacer nada diferente de llorar. Siempre he sido alguien muy sensible y esto me supera, además ahora empiezo a creer que el alcohol me está ayudando un poco.

-Kat, por favor no llores. –Se acerca cautelosamente cuidando mantener la distancia adecuada y se sienta a mi lado en la cama poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

Al sentirlo cerca me inundan las ganas de abrazarlo pero no por nada especial sino porque necesito un consuelo de donde sea que venga y lo hago mientras ahogo mis sollozos en su pecho.

Al principio se tensa pero finalmente cede y me estrecha dándome la seguridad que necesito en este momento. No sé por qué pero me siento cómoda en sus brazos y lloro. Lloro como una condenada a muerte dejando que el llanto desgarre mi alma y saque al exterior toda mi frustración. Lloro porque los brazos que debían estarme sosteniendo en este momento hace rato posaban sus manos en las caderas de alguien más y aunque no debo me torturo una vez más con la misma imagen.

Gale-medio desnudo-una chica-sus piernas-jadeos-. Creo que paso unos minutos más como una tonta llorando contra el pecho de alguien con quien apenas me comunico en mi vida normal pero que esta noche ha sido una especie de salvador para mí.

Una vez me he calmado lo suelto lentamente para tomar la botella y darle el último sorbo.

-Se acabó. -Digo señalando la botella vacía.

-Es mejor así.

-Quiero un poco más de licor.

-No deberías, ya has bebido una botella entera.

-Por favor. –Digo con tono suplicante.

Sus ojos me dejan ver que no sabe qué hacer. Creo que nunca ha estado en una situación semejante y eso lo hace debatirse entre lo que es correcto o no, entre dejarme beber un poco más o comportarse como el chico que tiene el deber de cuidar circunstancialmente a la chica que en solo unas horas pasó de ser la novia a la ex de su hermano, aunque él no lo sabe. Aun.

Impulsado por el razonamiento que sea, Peeta toma una decisión y se dirige al minibar de dónde saca dos cervezas.

-¿Prefieres otra cosa?

-La cerveza estará bien.

Toma dos vasos de la encimera y vierte una cerveza para cada uno y yo le digo que será mejor que nos sentemos en el sofá. Creo que estoy lista para soltar la lengua pues empiezo a sentirme un poco más relajada luego del primer sorbo que le doy a mi bebida la cual está helada.

-¿Ahora si vas a decirme lo que te puso así? –Pregunta con cautela pero realmente interesado al parecer y yo no lo dudo ni un segundo.

-Tu hermano.

-¿Gale? ¿Qué te hizo?

-No te lo imaginas.

Una vez me da la oportunidad le relato cada uno de los detalles de lo que tuve que presenciar mientras él se mantiene en silencio y aunque intenta mantenerse impasible, noto como su rostro se tensa un poco pasando de la incredulidad a la ¿Compasión?

-Pero Gale te adora, jamás haría nada para lastimarte.

-Lo mismo pensaba yo.

-¿Estás segura que era él? En la fiesta había mucha gente y…

-¿Alguien pudo usar su habitación? Peeta, se lo que vi, tenía su ropa, era su cabello, su espalda… Era él créeme. –Tomo un sorbo grande de mi cerveza mareándome ligeramente.

-Hey, hey despacio. –Dice tratando de arrebatarme el vaso lo cual impido.

Hago caso omiso de su advertencia –Por segunda vez en la noche- y me vuelvo a tomar un enorme sorbo que hace que la cabeza siga dándome vueltas levemente y en ese momento mi teléfono suena.

Lo tomo en mis manos y veo que es Gale pero corto la llamada y así sigo haciendo con sus siguientes intentos y decido que será mejor apagarlo pero antes de que lo haga vuelve a sonar y veo que es un número diferente. El de Annie. Así que contesto.

-¿Hola?

-Kat ¡Por Dios! ¿Dónde diablos te metiste?

-Estoy bien.

-¿Qué pasa? Tu voz suena rara ¿Acaso has bebido? ¿Con quién estás?

-Annie, una pregunta a la vez.

-Kat, voy para mi casa pero antes de salir me di cuenta de que Gale estaba buscándote por todas partes. ¿Tuvieron algún problema?

-¿Y mis padres?

-Kat contéstame primero.

-Luego te digo pero ahora contéstame tú ¿Mis padres se quedaron en casa de Gale?

-No, ellos se marcharon hace un rato y me preguntaron por ti pero te cubrí porque imaginé que estarías con él.

Que equivocada estaba mi mejor amiga, ahora mismo no podría estar con ese infeliz en el mismo lugar.

-Te lo agradezco pero ahora necesito que me hagas otro favor.

-¿Ahora qué?

-Si mañana alguien pregunta donde me quedé necesito que digas que pasé la noche contigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué diablos está pasando? ¡Katniss Everdeen dime ya en donde estás!

-Te cuento mañana.

-¡Kat espera!

Corto la llamada antes de seguir escuchando los gritos histéricos de Annie y me topo con el rostro contrariado de Peeta.

-¿Qué? –Le digo de una manera un poco brusca.

-Nada. –Contesta ante mi tono amenazante.

-¿Hay más cervezas? Necesito otra.

-Kat, ya no bebas más por favor.

-Si no me das una la tomaré yo misma. -Ahora mismo me siento relajada y es una sensación que quiero seguir teniendo y nadie va a impedirlo.

-Lo que necesitas es limpiar tu maquillaje y dormir un poco.

Mi cara. Claro, debo parecer un mapache con los ojos hinchados y coloreados de negro de una manera no uniforme por el rimel y la máscara para pestañas esparcida.

Como puedo me levanto y me dirijo al baño, al parecer estoy tambaleándome pero eso es extraño porque me siento tan ligera como una pluma, creo que podría incluso volar si quisiera. En el espejo mi cara luce demacrada y mis ojos como predije están rojos e hinchados por el llanto y tienen ese aspecto espeluznante de noche de Halloween. Aquí está el rostro después de Gale, la verdad imaginé todo menos verme tan decadente y aun siendo virgen.

-Kat, ¿Estás bien? –Lo escucho tras de la puerta.

-Dame un segundo. –Digo mientras me lavo la cara y sonrío al espejo. No tengo porque seguir triste además quiero seguir la fiesta y para eso no me falta nada, hay alcohol y alguien con quien bailar. Solo necesito música y otra cerveza o unas tantas más.

Cuando salgo del baño Peeta se ha puesto en el sillón de nuevo y me observa caminar hacia allí. Sé que no debo verme muy agraciada pero no me importa, total a él no tengo porque impresionarlo.

-Peeta ¿Puedes poner música?

-¿Música?

-Sí, nada romántico, solo algo que se pueda bailar.

Empieza a indagar en su celular mientras yo me mantengo de pie conteniendo las ganas de empezar a moverme ¿Qué me pasa? Siento que debería estar triste pero ya no estoy bien segura de si tengo razón para ello aunque ahora mismo eso no importa.

Después de unos minutos pone a sonar una canción movida que no logro identificar pero que me produce ganas de moverme. Me pongo justo al frente de Peeta y me percato de que ya hay cervezas nuevas en la mesita y de que se ha quitado el saco. Agarro una y luego de darle un enorme sorbo tomo su mano.

-¿Bailas conmigo?

Su rostro parece contrariado –De nuevo- y se queda sin saber que responder pero antes de darle tiempo de cualquier cosa lo halo haciéndolo levantarse. Peeta pone una de sus manos en mi cintura y con la otra toma una de mis manos siempre cuidadoso de no acercarse demasiado a mí pero yo suelto la mano que me ha tomado y literalmente me cuelgo de su cuello obligándolo a pegarse a mí.

Nos movemos despacio sin seguir para nada el ritmo de lo que suena en su teléfono pero no me importa porque lo único que quiero en este momento es no quedarme quieta. No sé si estoy confundida pero juraría que lo he escuchado suspirar varias veces como resignado y entre más lo hace, más lo acerco a mí. No tiene por qué comportarse de esa manera.

-Peeta. –Levanto mi cara y me quedo mirándolo fijamente- ¿Crees que soy bonita? –No sé por qué le pregunté eso pero salió antes incluso de que pudiera pensarlo, creo que hace rato mi cerebro está desconectado.

No dice nada y eso me molesta inexplicablemente.

Lo miro una vez más y le pregunto de nuevo -¿Entonces crees que soy fea?

-Claro que no, eres hermosa.

Hermosa. Esa palabra la he escuchado en repetidas ocasiones de su hermano y ahora no se si alguna vez lo decía en serio.

-¿Y por qué tu hermano me hizo esto? –No pude evitar decirlo.

Esa era la razón por la que estaba triste y una vez más vuelvo a sentirme así. Estoy hecha una montaña rusa de emociones esta noche pasando de la alegría a la tristeza en nanosegundos y vuelvo a llorar.

-No Kat, no llores. –Dice viéndome a los ojos.

-Es que no lo entiendo Peeta, no sé qué fue lo que hice mal.

-Tú no hiciste nada malo, es solo que Gale es un tarado y no ha sabido apreciar… -Deja la frase sin concluir.

-¿Apreciar qué?

Vuelve a quedarse callado pero sus últimas palabras suenan en mi cabeza como un eco y empiezan a dar vueltas junto con todo lo demás haciendo que me vuelva a marear. Por un momento no puedo conectar mis pensamientos y solo me dedico a mirar sus hipnóticos ojos azules.

-Oye, tienes bonitos ojos.

Lo veo sonreír y al instante siento como mi estómago se revuelve amenazando con traer al exterior todo su contenido, sin embargo, logro detenerme a tiempo para que no pase y una vez me siento de nuevo en el sillón tomo mi vaso de cerveza, el cual derramo completamente sobre mi vestido -Que mal- y al tomar la suya sin permiso termino empapando su camisa también.

-Oh, oh que torpe. Ahora tendré que quitarme el vestido y tú la camisa. –Digo con un ataque de risa histérica.

Como puedo intento alcanzar el cierre pero me es imposible y le pido a Peeta que lo baje por mí. No entiendo porque se pone tan rojo si solo le estoy diciendo que sea amable y me ayude a desvestirme. Si él me lo pidiera yo también lo ayudaría aunque creo que me vería un poco inútil porque no puedo coordinar bien mis movimientos. Luego de pensárselo un poco accede.

Estoy de espaldas pero volteo a verlo y me topo con que mientras baja mi cierre mira hacia otro lado. Seguramente no debe agradarle lo que ve porque evita a toda costa observarme ¿Cuál es su problema? Si pudiera quitarme el vestido sola no le hubiera pedido ayuda.

Cuando termina el cierre empiezo a deslizar mi vestido y termino acabándolo de sacar con mis piernas, era un poco ajustado así que me cuesta algo de trabajo salir de él completamente pero una vez esta fuera me doy la vuelta para encontrar que se ha quitado la camisa y está completamente sonrojado mirando sus pies.

-¿Tan malo es lo que ves? –Lentamente levanta sus ojos y me observa por completo con ellos pero no me importa. No sé porque pero no me avergüenza en lo absoluto que me mire.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué te disculpas tanto?

No contesta y se queda donde esta mientras yo me dirijo a la cama y me recuesto. Minutos después veo que va hacia el sofá. Me levanto un poco y lo veo recostado allí. Pongo mi cabeza en la almohada y me quedo mirando al techo en el cual figuras extrañas danzan sin parar. Abruptamente me vuelvo a levantar y dirijo mi mirada hacia donde está:

-Peeta ven aquí… -No sé porque pero de repente siento una necesidad grande de que este a mi lado como si fuera de vida o muerte pero él no responde ¿Se habrá dormido ya?

-Peetaaaaa…

No sé si estaba dormido o estaba pensando un poco sobre si debía o no atender a mi llamado pero al final llega silenciosamente y se pone de pie junto a la cama desde donde puedo observarlo detenidamente.

Su cuerpo es increíble. Su fornido pecho desnudo y sus marcados abdominales son envidiables y sus brazos parecen tan fuertes. Es todo un monumento de hombre. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?

Tomo su mano viéndolo a los ojos –¿Podrías quedarte conmigo un rato?

Vuelve a pensárselo pero al final accede y yo le hago un lugar en la cama.

-Te voy a acompañar solo hasta que te duermas. –Dice mientras se recuesta con mucho cuidado de no tocarme –Que tontería- pero yo no soporto que esté alejado y lo abrazo pasando también mi pierna sobre su cuerpo mientras mis ojos empiezan a pesar toneladas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola! Este capítulo para mí fue muy divertido de hacer aunque no sé si plasmé bien la pequeña borrachera de Kat pero traté de hacerlo lo mejor posible ¿Cómo les pareció? Espero que me den un poco de crédito por eso.

 **Laura** : Jajajajaja ¿Matamos dos pájaros de un solo tiro? Eso estuvo muy bueno como siempre. Habrá que ver pero por ahora no sabremos la identidad de la chica en cuestión por el bien de todos.

 **Ana Karen Mellark** : Bueno pues hay que seguir haciendo conjeturas porque por ahora no sabremos quién es, me gusta tu opinión acerca de las posibles sospechosas, ese "creo que es" y "me gustaría que fuera" fue genial. Con respecto a tu nombre si se ve muy bonito, tienes suerte, te casaste con nuestro hombre ideal.

 **XX** : Te puse dos x porque no sabía cómo llamarte y al igual que a las otras personas, si no es mucho ¿Podrías darme un seudónimo por si vas a seguir comentando? Tu apunte ha sido bueno, tienes razón en que han sido un poco cortos los capítulos pero no es porque me esté dando prisa con la historia, es más porque ya hice una historia con capítulos muy largos y a mí personalmente no me gustan tanto, sin embargo, prometo hacerlos más largos. Con respecto a lo del cliché, es cierto en parte pero de esa manera tenía pensado empezar la historia cuando recién la concebí así que era algo que iba a poner de todas formas. Lo de la historia Galeniss no lo hice porque la verdad esta es más una historia Peetniss y no me quería extender con capítulos de otra cosa, sin embargo, ustedes van a saber sobre ellos porque ya había pensado traerla a colación en los momentos necesarios pues Gale no se va a quedar con los brazos cruzados. Me encanta tu opinión de Finnick y la apoyo porque también es de mis personajes favoritos, lo otro lo dejamos para cuando sea el momento.

 **Doremi** : Esa era la idea y veremos que hace la sensible Kat para manejar esta difícil situación que tendrá que enfrentar más pronto de lo que le gustaría.

 **Ady Mellark87** : Adorable y apapachable, no lo pudiste describir mejor. Lo de Gale vendrá a su debido tiempo, no te apures y veremos si logro engañarte de nuevo. Nena pues tengo muchos libros que podrían parecerte interesantes, hablemos de ellos por un PM ¿Ok?

Gracias por el interés que demuestran en la historia.

Giselle Jay.


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. La historia es producto de mi imaginación.

 **CAPITULO 5**

Mi cabeza retumba como un tambor al que golpean fuerte y constante y la luz que está entrando por algún lugar de la habitación empeora las cosas. Bostezo suavemente aun sin abrir los ojos mientras trato de agarrar mi manta favorita, la que siempre mantengo a mi lado y que extrañamente ahora no está en su lugar.

Esperen un momento.

Abro mis ojos lentamente y desconozco el sitio donde me encuentro pero sobre todo a la persona medio desnuda que me tiene abrazada y sobre la cual tengo mi cabeza apoyada.

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué diablos paso aquí?

Levanto un poco la cabeza que pesa toneladas y me estrello con la visión de Peeta Mellark. Dormido. Con su pecho desnudo. A mi lado. Ahogo un grito para no despertarlo y me devano los sesos tratando de encontrar una explicación racional a la situación. ¿Qué hago aquí con el hermano de Gale que aparte de todo está medio desnudo?

Luego me veo a mi misma y me doy cuenta de que eso no es lo peor pues resulta que yo soy la que tiene menos ropa. A penas traigo sobre mí un sostén y unas bragas color violeta, las que había comprado para mi noche con Gale, entonces algunas cosas empiezan a volver a mí atrofiada mente: La fiesta. El champagne. El trasero de Gale. Suficientes recuerdos de una pésima noche pero que en conclusión no me dan la explicación de que es lo que hago aquí con él, a medio vestir y prácticamente en sus brazos sobre la cama.

¡Por Dios!

Como puedo trato de levantarme sin hacer ruido y aunque mi cabeza me está matando lo consigo después de todo. Peeta parece profundamente dormido porque apenas se da cuenta de que me he apartado de su lado y en tiempo record busco una sábana con la cual cubrirme mientras consigo ubicar el lugar donde fue a parar mi vestido.

Esto es escandaloso y lo peor de todo es que no recuerdo gran cosa de lo que paso aquí ¿Acaso él y yo…? –Sacudo mi cabeza tratado de sacar el pensamiento y siento que me mareo. El solo concebir la idea de haberme acostado con Peeta producto de mi borrachera me hace sentirme horrible, eso sería lo único que me faltaría para completar mi racha de mala suerte.

Con mucho cuidado me muevo por la habitación y encuentro que mi vestido está en el piso junto a la camisa de Peeta, también encuentro botellas de cerveza en la mesita cerca del sillón y dos vasos que aun contienen el líquido amarillo además de la botella de champagne vacía.

Recojo el vestido del suelo y giro para dirigirme al baño pero me estrello con unos ojos azules que me siguen en silencio. No sé en qué momento pero Peeta se ha despertado y está sentado sobre la cama observándome.

Mi cara estalla de vergüenza mientras ambos nos miramos.

-Ho…la. –Consigo decir.

-Hola. –Contesta mientras sus mejillas se colorean un poco.

A este momento no sé quién está más avergonzado de los dos pero tal vez debería ser yo que aún sigo envuelta en una sábana y que debo haber hecho es espectáculo del siglo -¡Qué horror!-. Nos quedamos un momento en un silencio incómodo propio de la escena, cualquiera que nos viera en este instante se imaginaría todo menos lo que en realidad paso, porque no nos acostamos ¿O sí?

Con mi vestido en la mano reacciono sobre lo que debería estar haciendo así que me dirijo al baño para poder colocármelo. Mi cabeza me está matando pero lo merezco por haber bebido como una loca por culpa de un desgraciado. Gale. De nuevo las imágenes vuelven a mi cabeza y mis lágrimas salen una vez más al exterior. Aquí frente al espejo veo a una chica que hasta ayer pensaba que vivía en un sueño del cual tuvo que despertar a patadas.

Tomo una bocanada de agua para refrescar mi garganta reseca y me lavo la cara para no seguir derramando lágrimas por algo que no tiene caso pero es imposible porque me duele. Las ojeras y los restos de maquillaje que al parecer no retiré adecuadamente muestran los vestigios de la noche más triste de mi vida pero lo que más me molesta es que esto me lastima aún más porque sigo enamorada. El amor no se muere de la noche a la mañana y menos cuando tiene una historia.

¿Qué voy a hacer una vez que tenga que volver?

No tengo idea. Solo sé que por ahora no quiero verlo, no soy capaz de mirarlo a los ojos y ver en ellos el cinismo con el que me va a ocultar que se acostó con otra y mucho menos escuchar sus palabras diciendo que me ama y que soy lo más importante en su vida como seguro va a hacer una vez lo vea. Por otra parte ni siquiera sabe porque hui de la fiesta con su hermano con quien yo tampoco sé que fue lo que sucedió.

Entonces para empezar tengo que resolver este asunto ahora mismo y hablar con Peeta de alguna forma para que me cuente si por haberme pasado de tragos hice algún disparate del que tenga que arrepentirme, pero antes debo revisarme para ver si encuentro algo diferente en mí. Me preparo para ser médico y las señales físicas de la intimidad saltan a la vista.

Reviso minuciosamente las partes más íntimas de mi cuerpo para descubrir que todo parece estar en su lugar, lo cual me tranquiliza un poco, además si algo hubiera pasado yo debería sentir dolor de algún tipo y lo único que me duele ahora mismo es la cabeza y eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que podría haber pasado.

No obstante necesito saber que tonterías pude haber hecho porque estoy más que segura que debo haberme puesto en ridículo frente a Peeta y eso sí que me da vergüenza porque él y yo nunca hemos tenido más que un trato formal. No me quiero ni imaginar lo que debe estar pensando de mí en este momento.

Entonces recuerdo algo más, algo sumamente importante. No he hablado con Annie con quien se supone pasé la noche ¿Y si mis padres fueron a buscarme ya?

¡Mierda! Estoy en problemas.

Deben estar muy preocupados aunque estoy segura que Annie debe haberme cubierto la espalda por lo cual le debo la explicación del siglo, lo que no me hace sentir en lo absoluto tranquila porque Annie Cartwright puede ser toda una inquisidora cuando se lo propone, es como una especie de conciencia parlarte y gritona.

Una vez salgo del baño vestida completamente me encuentro con Peeta ojeando su teléfono sobre el sillón. Cuando se percata de que estoy aquí levanta sus ojos y se queda en silencio. ¿Por qué es tan callado?

Se que lo primero que debo hacer es hablar con él sobre lo que sea que haya sucedido pero ahora mismo me da muchísima vergüenza siquiera mirarlo a la cara, estoy segura de que debo haberme comportado como una tonta y para eso no necesito ser adivina pero también estoy segura de que soy yo quien debe propiciar una conversación en la cual tenga la oportunidad de disculparme.

-Peeta…

-¿Si?

-Quiero disculparme contigo…-Titubeo un poco- Por las tonterías que puedo haber hecho anoche, yo no acostumbro a beber mucho pero ayer se me fueron las luces y…

-No te preocupes Kat

-Claro que sí, debo haberme comportado de una manera reprochable y no quiero que pienses que siempre soy así, por favor discúlpame.

-Tranquila, no tienes nada de qué disculparte –Creo que observa la duda en mi rostro porque agrega- Y despreocúpate, no hiciste nada indebido, nada que no hubiera hecho alguien en tu lugar.

-¿En mi lugar? ¿A qué te refieres?

-A lo que me platicaste anoche, la razón por la que estabas triste.

Claro, olvidaba que le conté lo de Gale.

-Ah sí.

-No te preocupes Kat, te entiendo perfectamente, lo que hizo mi hermano estuvo mal y aunque sé que no debo meterme en eso, creo que tú y él tienen mucho de qué hablar.

-Lo sé.

Peeta es una persona muy agradable y estoy segura de que si nos tratáramos más a menudo hasta seriamos buenos amigos.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro, lo que quieras.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió anoche?

Lo veo sonreír auténticamente por primera vez desde que estamos hablando y a diferencia de otras veces ya no se sonroja, parece incluso… Confiado.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

Oh, oh ¿Debería alarmarme?

-S..iii.

-Nada.

-¿Nada?

-Bueno, nada fuera de lo normal.

-Explícate mejor. –Jummm ya no me parece un chico tan tímido y callado, creo que me está tomando del pelo incluso.

-Solo bebiste un poco, me contaste lo de Gale y me pediste que pusiera música.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Y me pediste que bailara contigo. -¿QUEEEEEE? Trágame tierra.

-¿En serio? –Peeta asiente con una leve sonrisa. -¿Qué es tan divertido?

No sé de qué manera preguntarle cómo es que terminamos juntos en la cama y a medio vestir pero debo hacerlo porque eso es el más preocupante de todos los asuntos. Si me dice que lo besé o algo más seguro que me arrojo por la ventana.

Me muerdo un dedo con nerviosismo mientras él me observa y agrega -No sucedió nada.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Entre nosotros, no sucedió nada.

-Pero es que…. Tu y yo…. Ehh… -No puedo formar un solo pensamiento coherente.

-Empapaste tu vestido y mi camisa de cerveza y me pediste que te ayudara a quitártelo porque no podías sola y luego tenías mucho sueño y te ayudé a llegar a la cama.

-¿Y cómo es que acabaste a mi lado?

-Me pediste que te acompañara mientras te dormías y sin querer el sueño me venció a mí también.

-Ah.

La historia es bastante convincente así que decido creerle, además no tengo otro remedio y lo que me tranquiliza es que no hice ninguna cosa de la que tenga que arrepentirme salvo comportarme como una patética chica ebria pero eso ahora es irrelevante porque tengo problemas mucho peores.

-¿Podrías llevarme a casa de Annie por favor?

-Por supuesto.

Se levanta de inmediato y una vez hemos recogido todas nuestras pertenencias –Nuestros teléfonos, su saco y mi cartera- nos dirigimos al ascensor en silencio, sin embargo, yo misma decido romperlo porque aún tengo algo que decirle.

-Peeta.

-¿Si?

-Gracias.

-¿Porque?

-Por quedarte conmigo.

-No tienes por qué agradecerlo.

Ambos sonreímos y nos dirigimos al parqueadero del hotel luego de entregar la llave en la recepción. El camino a casa de Annie lo recorremos en silencio y en vista de que mi teléfono está apagado le pido a Peeta que me preste el suyo para llamarla y advertirle que la persona a quien interrogará hasta el cansancio va camino a su casa.

Luego de dos tonos contesta.

-¿Peeta?

-No, soy yo.

-¿Katniss? ¿Qué haces tú con el teléfono de Peeta?

-Es una larga historia que te contaré una vez llegue a tu casa a la cual voy en este momento.

-Ok, aquí te espero y déjame decirte que tu madre llamó hace rato y tuve que mentirle diciendo que aun dormías.

-Por eso te quiero tanto.

-Más vale que tengas una buena explicación para esto.

-Ni te imaginas.

Una vez agradezco a Peeta por haberme dejado llamar a Annie de su teléfono nos volvemos a quedar en silencio el cual aprovecho para pensar lo que le diré a mi amiga una vez la vea. La casa de Annie queda relativamente cerca así que el camino es corto y cuando hemos llegado beso su mejilla para despedirme y a la vez volver a agradecerle por cuidar de mi borrachera.

Cuando lo veo alejarse me encuentro con Annie esperando por mí en la entrada con cara de pocos amigos y creo que la principal razón es porque me vio llegar con el novio de su hermana con quien la evidencia apunta que pasé toda la noche.

-Katniss Everdeen me debes una explicación del tamaño del globo terráqueo.

-Déjame llegar por lo menos.

Me toma la palabra y me conduce dentro de la casa. Mientras caminamos hacia su habitación siento sus ojos en mi espalda y me fijo que aún es temprano porque hay poca actividad. Tal vez su hermana aun duerme, lo cual es conveniente para mí.

Una vez estamos allí Annie pone seguro en su puerta y se sienta en uno de los muebles indicándome que me ponga frente a ella como en el interrogatorio de un juicio. Esto me es tan familiar, mi padre es abogado y hace esto todo el tiempo y ella es una experta, a veces pienso que se equivocó de carrera.

-Ahora si te escucho. –Su voz es dos octavas más altas, lo que hace que mi cabeza retumbe.

-Por favor no grites que tengo una horrible jaqueca.

-Katniss Everdeen siento que no te conozco.

-Deja de usar mi nombre completo.

-Estoy enojada contigo.

-No lo estarás una vez te lo cuente todo.

-Bueno, pues te escucho.

Atentamente escuchó cada uno de los detalles de la noche, desde mi nerviosismo subiendo las escaleras, mi idea de las copas y el champagne, la escena de Gale y la chica y la manera como tuve huir de inmediato de allí. Cada que iba revelando algo nuevo, su rostro pasaba de la incredulidad al enojo y la compasión y de nuevo de vuelta; al final su mirada se suavizó y pude ver en ella un atisbo de comprensión mientras otra vez mis ojos me traicionaron derramando lágrimas a borbotones –Malditos ojos traidores-.

-¡Kattie eso fue horrible!

-Ni te lo imaginas. –Digo limpiando mis mejillas aunque las lágrimas no dejan de caer.

-¿Porque no me lo dijiste anoche? Debiste llamarme.

-Quería estar sola. –De inmediato alza una ceja y tuerce la boca y se lo que está pensando. Peeta.

-Eso fue solo una coincidencia. –Le explico antes de que pregunte- Verás, recién salí de la habitación de Gale me topé con él y le pedí que por favor me sacara de allí y me llevara a un hotel donde pudiera pasar la noche.

-¿Por qué no viniste a mi casa?

-Porque deseaba embriagarme para ahogar lo que sentía y tú no me lo hubieras permitido.

-¿Y Peeta si te dejó?

-No lo culpes, puedo ser obstinada cuando me lo propongo, lo sabes.

-Me consta pero ¿Ahora qué piensan hacer? –Pone su mano sobre la mía como señal de apoyo.

-No lo sé, por ahora solo no quiero verlo.

-Kat, sabes que no vas a poder esconderte de él para siempre, además pronto termina el receso y tendremos que regresar a la universidad.

-Sí, lo sé, pero ahora no quiero pensar en nada de eso, solo quiero llegar a casa, darme un baño y no salir de mi habitación en todo el día. Diré que me siento enferma y así nadie me molestará.

-¡Ese hijo de #$/&! –Annie es de esas chicas que jamás usa una mala palabra pero al parecer este asunto ha logrado sacar lo peor de ella- Ahora mismo tengo ganas de ahorcarlo por lo que te hizo.

-No más que yo. –Digo secando mis lágrimas mientras mi cuerpo sigue sacudiéndose entre sollozos que además aumentaron mi dolor de cabeza.

-Oye y entonces Peeta ¿Se quedó contigo?

-Si.

-Kat ¿Acaso tú y el…? –Annie pone una autentica cara de espanto.

-Por Dios ¡No! Tampoco estaba tan mal además él se ve muy enamorado de Delly y yo jamás me juntaría con el hermano de mi ex. –No me consta lo de Delly pero debo defenderme de alguna forma y lo segundo que dije es cierto, jamás me metería con él.

-Katniss, aunque adoro a mi hermana no creo que Peeta esté tan enamorado de ella como dices porque llevan muy poco saliendo, sin embargo, sé que es un chico respetuoso y tal vez no debería decirte esto por Delly y todo eso pero que lástima que te hubieras fijado en Gale y no en él.

No me había detenido a pensar en ello.

-Vas a terminar con Gale ¿Verdad?

No soy capaz de contestar a su pregunta porque aunque no quiero verlo ahora mismo, no sé si deseo acabar con nuestra relación.

-No estarás pensando en perdonarlo ¿O sí? –Annie vuelve a elevar su voz.

-No sé, ahora estoy muy confundida.

-Kat, eres una chica linda, inteligente y de buena familia, puedes encontrar a alguien que valga la pena.

-No es tan sencillo Annie, tú lo dices porque nunca te has enamorado pero espera a que te pase.

-Tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar que el amor.

La conversación se desvió de mí y ahora recae en sus hombros, lo cual me da un respiro. Tomo sus manos y la miro sonriendo.

-Un día de estos Annie alguien te gustará y deberás cuidar lo que dices.

Ambas sonreímos y yo respiro un poco más tranquila porque ya le conté todo a mi mejor amiga, bueno, casi todo, los únicos detalles que mantuve solo para mí sobre la noche pasada fueron el hecho de haber bailado con Peeta, haberle pedido que me desvistiera y el más importante: La manera como amanecimos abrazados y con el mínimo de ropa. Annie no necesita saberlo y yo ahora tengo problemas más importantes que haber pasado la noche con el otro chico Mellark.

Peeta Mellark. El chico que al parecer si vale la pena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola! Aquí les comparto un capítulo más y aprovecho para decirles que espero hacer una actualización semanal porque ahora me encuentro algo ocupada para escribir tan seguido como antes. Espero que sigan leyendo y comentando.

 **Susybrok** : Creo que te estarás refiriendo a Finnick supongo porque Gale es el novio infiel así que no es ningún amigo protector. Me alegra que te guste el curso de la historia y como ya dije por ahí, la relación de Gale y Katniss no se profundizo pero sabrán de ella. También me gustan esos dos personajes que dices. Te envió un saludo desde la capital bambuquera de Colombia.

 **Laura:** Creo que la mayoría de los borrachos lo son pero si a mí me cuidara Peeta hasta me emborrachaba así. Jajajaja.

 **Ana Karen Mellark** : Peeta es tímido por ahora pero ya viste que en este capítulo fue un poco menos. Te aseguro que manejaré otras facetas de él cuando **PEETNISS** empiece, no desesperes. Me gusta tu idea de concurso ¿A alguien más le suena? Creo que un poquito más adelante haré uno cuando más personas se animen a comentar y así dedicaré un capítulo si quieren… ¿Hay más sospechosas? ¿Quién será la amante de Gale? Creo que ese será el motivo para el concurso y lo haré capítulos antes de revelar la identidad de la susodicha. Explicare más adelante como.

 **Doremi** : Bueno, lo importante fue tu intención. Es cierto, el alcohol hace estragos y lo de Peeta solo es posible porque para las que lo amamos él es perfecto y con uno así cualquiera hace tonterías XD.

 **Dazulu** : Hola de nuevo. Mantente con nosotros.

 **Ady Mellark87** : Cualquiera se deja XD pero Peeta aún no nos da mucho porque no le hemos dado la ocasión, este apenas es el principio.

Saludos a los nuevos seguidores de la historia y a quienes la pusieron entre sus favoritas.

Giselle Jay.


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. La historia es producto de mi imaginación.

 **CAPITULO 6**

Me paso un rato más platicando con Annie de algunas cosas sin importancia con el fin de distraerme un poco del asunto de Gale pero es tan fuerte que aún sigue dando vueltas en mi atrofiada cabeza donde la resaca tanto física como emocional coexisten en conflicto constante. Yo que siempre he hecho gala de mi inteligencia o simplemente de mi sentido común para no darle tantas vueltas a los asuntos que no lo merecen me encuentro realmente afectada al ver qué ambos en esta ocasión brillan por su ausencia.

-¿Oye y tu hermana estuvo en la fiesta? –No sé ni porque la he traído a colación.

-Si claro ¿Porque?

-La verdad es que no la vi y pensé que no había ido.

-Es que cuando tú te acercaste a nuestra mesa se había retirado a hacer una llamada y tardó un poco pero estuvo allí, el problema es que tú no tenías ojos para nadie que no fuera Gale ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Por nada en particular, es solo que no me percaté de ella en toda la noche. –Annie tenía razón, no había nadie para mi más que Gale y eso solo comprueba lo idiota que he sido- Tal vez tienes razón y soy una tonta que solo ha vivido en razón de su relación.

-Yo no dije eso.

-No necesitas decirlo Annie, es la verdad y ahora que lo pienso no me extraña que hayas tenido que ir por ahí limpiándome la baba.

-Kat, es una lástima que las cosas no salieran bien pero no sacas nada con autocastigarte, el imbécil fue él, además debes verle el lado bueno a las cosas, por lo menos no podrá seguirte engañando, sin embargo, en lo único que te doy la razón es en que posiblemente no nos habrías creído si alguna de nosotras lo hubiera visto para luego contártelo pero entiendo que es difícil imaginarse al príncipe azul siendo un mal nacido.

-Tal vez sí o tal vez no, no lo sé. –Quisiera batir la cabeza y aclararme las ideas pero eso solo empeoraría mi resaca.

-No te engañes Kat, es más fácil que hubieras dudado de nosotras que de él pero el punto es que no tienes la culpa, estabas cegada por el amor y el parecía, bueno… Mejor no vuelvo a mencionarlo, eso del príncipe azul ya me está mareando.

Y a mí también. Supongo que ya es hora de que despierte y vuelva al mundo real aunque vivir en el cuento de hadas fuera más cómodo.

Pero Annie me había puesto a pensar mucho con sus palabras ¿Era verdad? ¿Le habría creído a Gale antes que a ellas si me hubieran contado sobre la escena? Lamentablemente era lo más posible, en mi cabeza lo había idealizado como el hombre perfecto cuando en realidad era un lobo vestido de oveja. Cuanto estaba yo insultando a mi racionalidad después de todo, siempre había sido una niña mimada pero si la medicina te enseña algo es que el mundo no es todo perfección y cada uno de nosotros tiene un lado oscuro, algo que se pudre y que sale a la luz en algún momento. Como cuando te mueres y tu cuerpo fuera de un modelo o de una persona del común se descompone y va a parar al mismo lugar.

Pero el caso ahora es ¿Quién diablos era yo? Al parecer una chica lo suficientemente estúpida para no ver lo que sucedía en su nariz. Annie dice que no me siga castigando pero es imposible ¿Cómo pude hace solo un rato considerar la idea de perdonarlo? En realidad todavía tenía dudas en mi cabeza pero esas eran más de lo que debería hacer a continuación porque creo que Gale no se quedará de brazos cruzados aunque ahora que lo pienso ya ni siquiera sé si lo conozco en realidad.

¡Rayos! Estoy muy confundida. Como toda una adolescente desprovista de sentido común.

-¿En qué piensas Kat?

-En realidad no tengo un solo pensamiento coherente, estoy hecha nudos después de semejante noche.

-Pero tú no fuiste la única a la que se le arruinó la noche. –Las palabras de Annie me hicieron volver a concentrarme en la conversación.

-¿Ah no? ¿A quién más?

-Madge estaba un poco alterada, cuando te perdiste ella también lo hizo y al regresar estaba hecha una furia hasta el punto de salir de allí de volada, casi ni se despide. Quien sabe que le pasó para que se pusiera así.

El asunto de Madge por el momento no me interesaba, era mi amiga pero a veces se comportaba tan extraño que hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de gastarle tiempo a tratar de entenderla además ahora mis problemas requerían más de mi atención que el posible desaire que pudieron haberle hecho.

Un golpe en la puerta nos interrumpió de repente.

-¿Srta. Annie?

-¿Si, Wiress?

-El hermano de la Srta. Everdeen está en la puerta. –Había olvidado que llamé a casa para que me recogieran pero no esperaba que Finnick fuera quien viniera por mí aunque no me sorprendía del todo, conocía perfectamente la razón.

-Dile por favor que en un momento sale.

-Como diga.

Sentí los pasos de Wiress alejarse y mi primera acción fue dirigirme al baño para supervisar que mi aspecto no fuera tan revelador. Mi hermano es muy observador y un inquisidor tan bueno como Annie, me sorprende que no hubiera decidido seguir los pasos de mi padre y ser abogado e incluso ahora que lo pienso mi hermano y mi mejor amiga serían una excelente pareja si ella lo considerara pues son similares en ciertos aspectos, sin embargo, jamás se lo mencionare a ninguno porque al parecer ella lo tolera menos que a los productos lácteos que no consume jamás.

-¿Crees que mi apariencia delata mi estado de ánimo?

-Tu mi querida Kattie eres un libro abierto la mayor parte del tiempo pero diría que hoy puedes con eso.

-¿Vas a bajar conmigo?

-¿Es necesario?

-Necesito apoyo moral hasta el último momento. –Digo con ojos esperanzados.

-Ya que. –Suspira resignada y se dirige conmigo abajo topándonos con Delly.

-Hola Katniss. –Sonríe abiertamente.

-Delly ¿Cómo estás? –La miro con cautela como si el solo hacer contacto visual le permitiera enterarse de lo que hice la noche anterior en compañía de su novio. No es que hiciera nada indebido por supuesto.

-De maravilla ¿Y tú?

-Bien, gracias. –Me siento sumamente incomoda porque es demasiado amable y hoy parece particularmente feliz mientras yo me siento como si le hubiera hecho algo muy malo.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Mi hermano vino por mí.

-Bien, que tengas buen día.

Lo último que veo son sus rubios rizos alejarse mientras yo respiro aliviada y creo que Annie lo nota porque levanta una ceja pero para mi alegría no comenta nada. Terminamos de bajar en silencio y al llegar a la estancia encuentro a mi hermano sentado ojeando distraídamente a su alrededor. Viene vestido de manera relajada pero al parecer ha escogido su atuendo cuidadosamente y de inmediato descubro que sigue dando la pelea con el solo hecho de que puedo oler su perfume a kilómetros.

Al vernos se levanta de inmediato y se dirige a nosotras con una de sus sonrisas atrapa chicas.

-¡Kittie! –Se acerca y me abraza muy efusivamente mientras me besa en la mejilla para luego dirigir su atención a Annie.

-Hola Annie, buenos días. –Intenta acercarse pero ella lo detiene pasándole la mano cortésmente.

-Hola Finnick.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien aunque un poco ocupada, Kat ¿Te escribo al rato?

-Ok.

-Bien, creo que los dejaré. –Da la vuelta sin más despedida que eso y sé que lo hace por Finn, es una chica dura. Cuando nos ha dejado solos salimos hacia el auto y aprovecho para burlarme un poco de él pues al parecer mi hermano esperaba otros resultados.

-Finn ¿Te pusiste toda la botella de colonia? –Digo riendo.

-Camina gatita. –Parece un poco decepcionado.

-Sabes que eso no va a funcionar con ella ¿Verdad?

Se encoge de hombros. –Al menos debía intentarlo.

Durante el camino a casa se la pasa parloteando sobre la fiesta y cualquier cantidad de detalles de la misma volviendo siempre al mismo tema mientras yo miro por la ventana de manera distraída. Por lo menos el asunto de Annie lo entretiene al punto que no nota que estoy en otro lugar y que me siento como si un camión lleno de elefantes me hubiera arrollado el corazón.

-Así que ¿Por qué te quedaste en casa de Annie?

-¿Qué? –Vuelvo mi cara hacia él que parece confundido y se fija de inmediato que le he estado prestando poca atención a su plática.

-¿Te pasa algo Kittie? Llevo rato hablándote y parece que estas fuera de este mundo. –En serio ya lo notó, genial.

-¿A mí? ¿Qué iba a pasarme? Es solo que no he dormido mucho porque Annie y yo platicamos un buen rato y nos dormimos bien tarde.

-¿Y te dijo algo sobre mí? –Por el tono de su voz y su ansiedad deduzco que he podido darle un giro de 360 grados a la conversación con solo pronunciar el nombre de Annie pero tampoco lo dejaré salirse con la suya, además no es como si en verdad hubiéramos hablado de él.

-El mundo no gira a tu alrededor. –Puse mis ojos al frente con indiferencia tratando de no reír.

-Vamos Kittie.

-¿Es que acaso Finnick Everdeen se está enamorando? –Parece que si puedo entretenerme en algo que me quite el aspecto de alma en pena.

-Ay por favor, es más como que quisiera saber si cause una buena impresión. Un conquistador nato como yo siempre debe preocuparse por esas cosas.

-Entonces no te digo.

-La chica es hermosa y tal vez podría interesarme un poco.

-No te voy a decir nada.

-Está bien, tú ganas. Annie Cartwright me interesa mucho, muchísimo.

-En ese caso… -Pongo suspenso a mis palabras y veo que aún me queda humor para burlarme de mi hermano- No dijo nada de ti, bueno, nada que te interese, a menos que quieras saber que piensa que eres un egocéntrico mujeriego que cambia de chica como cambiar de camisa.

-¿En serio eso dijo? –Parecía tan desconcertado por la mención que decidí no desmentirlo, ya era hora de que una chica lo pusiera en su lugar aunque ella no hubiera dicho una palabra al respecto.

La verdad es que tal vez estaba parafraseando un poco pero estoy segura de que si le hubiera preguntado a Annie sobre mi hermano eso es lo que habría dicho, eso si no hubiera utilizado términos peores. Ella es buena con las palabras.

-Sí, pero para tu fortuna piensa que eres un buen bailarín.

-Bueno, eso es mejor que nada. –Sonrió y siguió conduciendo.

Ya en casa lo único que deseaba era tomar una ducha y recostarme a lo que fuera que pudiera hacer entendido esto como torturarme, dar vueltas en la cama, seguirme torturando un poco más y tal vez dormir. Papá a esta hora ya estaría en la oficina y mi madre con algún paciente y al haberle dado lo que quería a mi hermano conseguiría que me dejara en paz por un rato.

Subí las escaleras de prisa y cerré mi habitación de un portazo estrellándome de la misma manera con la realidad de mi situación. Giré hacia mi mesa de noche y lo primero que encontré fue una foto mía con Gale cuando fuimos al Distrito 4 por el cumpleaños de Prim el año pasado. Era un día hermoso y soleado el cual disfrutamos en el mar. Malditos y traicioneros recuerdos que revuelven todo haciéndote querer sonreír y llorar a la vez.

En la foto esta tras de mi abrazándome por la cintura mientras yo estoy vistiendo un traje de baño y pantalones cortos. Ambos sonreímos, parecíamos felices en ese momento y por un instante me transporto de nuevo sintiendo esa misma sensación, sin embargo, inevitablemente vuelven a mí los recuerdos amargos y no puedo hacer otra cosa que tomar la foto y arrojarla lejos mientras empiezo a derramar lágrimas sin dejar de preguntarme si en ese momento ya tenía a alguien más en su vida supliendo sus necesidades de hombre.

Me enojo conmigo misma por seguir llorando como boba y como puedo me quito el vestido –Una labor que ahora parece muy sencilla- y los zapatos tirándolos con violencia por la habitación para luego dirigirme a la ducha. Pongo a llenar la tina mientras me miro al espejo por enésima vez con los ojos llenos de agua y dolor y violentamente limpio mi sufrimiento porque en serio ya me harté de ser tan débil.

Acabo de desnudarme y me meto en la tina pretendiendo lavar allí todo lo que siento pero no tengo fuerzas así que me quedo quieta dejando que el agua se mezcle con mis lágrimas y dejo volar mis pensamientos hacia un recuerdo.

 **Flashback**

 _Había ido a visitar a mi padre a su despacho cuando su teléfono sonó…_

 _-El Sr. Mellark desea verlo Licenciado._

 _-Dile que pase Mags._

 _Un hombre y un chico de la edad de mi hermano ingresaron a la oficina. El hombre mayor sonreía con verdadero entusiasmo mientras el menor observaba todo a su alrededor con curiosidad. Era el chico más guapo que había visto en mi corta vida pero estaba segura que esta no era la primera vez que lo veía. Me era familiar._

 _-Séneca amigo mío cuanto gusto._

 _-Haymitch, ven aquí._

 _Mi padre y el recién llegado se abrazaron efusivamente mientras mi mirada y la del chico se encontraron. Ya entendía porque me era familiar._

 _-Y ella debe ser Katniss. –El hombre se acercó y beso mi mejilla- Es más hermosa de lo que imaginé, ya era hora de conocerla, no puedo creer que siento tu mi amigo de toda la vida recién pueda apreciar a tu hija que sin duda heredó la belleza de su madre._

 _-Cariño déjame presentarte oficialmente a mi gran amigo el Sr. Séneca Mellark._

 _-Mucho gusto Sr. Mellark. –Había oído mucho sobre ese hombre, un importante empresario que era quien había crecido con papá, tal vez el trabajo le quitaba más tiempo que al mío porque aunque eran íntimos no compartían tanto como Annie y yo._

 _-El gusto es mío y aprovechando la ocasión déjame presentarte a mi hijo mayor, Gale._

 _-Gale es compañero de tu hermano Finnick. –Añadió mi padre haciéndome comprobar lo que ya sabía. Finnick no acostumbraba llevar amigos a casa ni cuando era niño pero estoy segura que me había hablado sobre él en repetidas ocasiones._

 _El chico sonrió ampliamente haciendo que me sonrojara y tomó mi mano con una suavidad tal que sentí que iba a caerme._

 _-Un placer. –Dijo con su cautivadora y blanca sonrisa._

 _Yo solo sonreí en respuesta sin poder dejar de mirar sus ojos. Sus hermosos ojos grises que hacían un perfecto contraste con su estatura, su cuerpo atlético, sus dientes perfectos y su cabello oscuro. Era encantador._

 _Ambos nos quedamos mirando en silencio por un momento hasta que uno de nuestros padres –No sé el de quien- carraspeó y ambos soltaron una risa._

 _-Creo que nuestros hijos van a llevarse muy bien. –Dijo el Sr. Mellark._

 _-Eso veo. –Contesto mi padre haciéndome volver a la realidad para descubrir que mi mano y la de Gale aún estaban unidas._

 _-Qué tal si vamos por un café y así me cuentas a que debo en honor de tu visita viejo amigo. -Propuso mi padre mientras todos salimos de la oficina._

 _Ese día no lo supe, pero había encontrado al que sería el amor de mi vida, el mejor amigo de mi hermano al que por obvias razones no había conocido antes oficialmente y quien más tarde me rompería el corazón._

-¿Kattie estás ahí? –Era la voz de mi madre haciéndome regresar al presente.

-Aquí estoy mamá –Rápidamente me sumergí completamente para que el agua y las lágrimas se confundieran aunque sé que no pasaría desapercibida.

De la misma manera salí de la tina tomando mi bata de baño para poder recibirla al fin. Una última mirada al espejo y un respiro para tratar de disimular ante la Dra. Everdeen. Ella es una terapeuta muy audaz pero antes que eso es una madre.

-Pensé que te habías ido al consultorio hoy. –Dije secando mi cabello para no hacer contacto visual directo.

-No Kattie, quería quedarme en casa así que le pedí a Seeder que reprogramara mis pacientes de hoy. –No me extraña en lo absoluto porque mamá hace eso a cada rato para pasar tiempo conmigo o con Finn.

Me dirigí al tocador fingiendo buscar una crema para mi cara pero sentí los ojos de mi madre en mi espalda todo el tiempo. No me sería fácil escapar de su interrogatorio pero agradecía al cielo tener a alguien que se preocupara tanto por mí.

-Cariño ¿Te pasa algo? –Mi madre es como una especie de vidente porque nada se le escapa, tal vez es porque es muy observadora o simplemente porque me conoce muy bien.

-No mamá, estoy bien. –Sigo sin darle la cara.

-Kattie mírame. –Ya no puedo seguir evitándolo y la miro mientras su expresión se suaviza al tiempo que se acerca a mí estudiándome en el trayecto- Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras.

Mamá además de todo es muy comprensiva y casi siempre platico sobre mis cosas con ella o con mis amigas, sin embargo, me da demasiada vergüenza tener que contarle que su hija es una chica idiota que iba a cometer una gran tontería y que lo único que pudo evitarlo fue el desplante de su novio.

-Estoy bien mami.

-A veces es bueno hablar cariño, no tienes que guardarte todo para ti y sabes que yo siempre estaré aquí para escucharte. –Me abraza mientras yo quiero desplomarme y llorar en sus brazos aunque no lo hago. Me doy cuenta de que es como si ya lo supiera todo porque asume ese rol de paño de lágrimas que en verdad quisiera aprovechar porque aunque creo que mis conductos lagrimales ya deberían estar vacíos estoy segura de que queda mucho contenido en su interior, sin embargo, hay cosas que debo resolver por mí misma y que de ninguna forma van a solucionarse llorando.

-Gracias mamá.

-De nada Kattie y ahora cuéntame cómo estuvo el resto de la fiesta, tu padre estaba un poco cansado y por eso decidimos retirarnos temprano ¿La pasaste bien?

-Si mamá, fue divertida. –Digo con fingido entusiasmo.

Le platico un resto de detalles sin importancia sobre los vestidos de mis amigas y la música con tal de distraer el asunto pero mi madre persiste en averiguar más sobre la noche. Me da la impresión de que lo hace con tal de llegar al fondo de todo y saber lo que me pasa –Años de convivir con un abogado y una terapeuta te enseñan algo- pero desvío su atención diciéndole que tomé un poco, que hablé con Annie hasta bien tarde y que me muero de sueño.

-Ok Kattie, descansa y luego seguimos conversando, hoy pasaré el día en casa ¿Crees que a Gale le gustaría venir a almorzar?

Gale.

No quiero verlo pero sé que no voy a poder evitarlo para siempre, sin embargo, no deseo que todo el mundo se entere de lo que sucedió pues lo he venido pensando todo el día y aunque tenía algunas dudas me acabo de convencer de algo. No lo puedo perdonar por lo menos por ahora pero haré las cosas de manera inteligente. Lo sé, hasta ahora no he hecho nada con inteligencia y con ello me refiero no solo a lo de Gale sino también a Peeta y a mi borrachera.

-Creo que dijo que dormiría todo el día.

-Es una pena.

Cuando mi madre sale de la habitación decido recostarme porque en verdad estoy cansada. Es posible que tanto llanto haya hecho que tenga sueño así que dormiré un poco pero antes decido revisar mi teléfono que está apagado y el cual pongo a cargar.

Al encenderlo encuentro una gran cantidad de llamadas perdidas de Annie y de Gale así como algunos mensajes de texto de la noche anterior que no deseo revisar, sin embargo, hay uno que me llama un poco la atención porque es de hoy y el remitente es alguien que no esperaba.

 _ **Espero que te encuentres mejor aunque eso sea un poco difícil. ¿Sabes? No tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo pero a pesar de que anoche fue horrible para ti me gustó mucho haber compartido tiempo contigo. Eres una chica excepcional y lamento mucho que mi hermano te haya lastimado. Ojala encuentre la manera de arreglar las cosas. Que tengas buen día.**_

 _ **P.J.M.**_

Peeta.

Eso sin duda es muy contradictorio pero ya hay demasiadas cosas que lo son en el momento para añadirle una más. Peeta J. Mellark ¿Qué significará la J? Me lo pregunto por un segundo pero desisto porque de verdad estoy cansada de tanta porquería emocional. Tal vez haber experimentado una mala noche me está volviendo ruda pero ¿A quién quiero engañar? Solamente soy una chica herida que desea serlo porque se dio cuenta de que eso de ser princesa solo sirve para que te lastimen y funciona únicamente cuando eres una mención en un libro de texto para niños.

Sé que dije que no tengo idea de si podría arreglar las cosas con Gale pero más que le he dado vueltas al asunto no encuentro que haya manera alguna así que como ya he pasado demasiado tiempo pensando en eso decido que lo dejarle de lado por un rato, necesito descansar y deshacerme de cualquier cosa que siga intoxicándome tanto o más que el alcohol.

Un rato después sin idea de cómo, logro dormirme enredada entre las sabanas de mi cama pero siento que solo pasan 5 minutos pues unos golpes en mi puerta me despiertan al instante y eso que estaba segura de que caería en estado de coma, para eso me sirve el llanto.

-Kattie tienes una visita. –La voz de Sae del otro lado de la puerta me levanta al instante sin darme tiempo siquiera de estar presentable. Aún sigo con mi bata de baño, el cabello revuelto y el corazón arrugado pero creo que tendré que recibir a quien sea que este aquí porque mi puerta lentamente se abre.

Y ahí esta él. Mi verdugo. Con una sonrisa en sus hipócritas labios y una mirada de inocencia en sus ojos.

-Hola muñeca.

Juro que al verlo mi primer impulso fue levantarme de la cama y salir corriendo pero recordé que esta es mi habitación y que aquí él es el intruso así que traté de serenarme y actuar de manera normal aunque en este preciso instante eso fuera imposible. ¿De verdad debíamos pasar por este asunto tan embarazoso? La respuesta era obvia y por más que yo quisiera evitarme otra jaqueca era mejor encararlo ahora mismo.

Me levanté de mi cama aun sin decir una sola palabra pero con mi mirada fija en su rostro que ya empezaba a deformarse por la duda respecto de mi comportamiento. Hoy a diferencia de otras ocasiones yo no tenía para él un saludo efusivo que significara correr y arrojarme a sus brazos. La verdad no sabía cuánto duraría mi lucidez mental y si ella alcanzaría para darle la oportunidad siquiera de que me contara la verdad que ya conocía. Mi mano estaba empezando a temblar con ganas de poner su cara del otro lado y no tenía idea de si la fuerza de voluntad sería suficiente para detenerla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola! ¿Me han extrañado? Les había dicho que esto tardaría un poco e incluso debo pedirles más paciencia porque las cosas no pueden saltarse tan rápido a lo que esperamos leer. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado… ¡Y que no me abandonen!

 **Lisset** : Que bueno tenerte de nuevo por aquí y gracias por tus palabras.

 **Guest** : No tengo tu nombre así que puse "invitado"… Para la próxima déjame algo si sigues por aquí. Gracias por comentar y me alegra que te divirtieras.

 **Laura** : Katniss está muy confundida pero sabrá hacer lo correcto, sin embargo, no esperes que Gale se quede de brazos cruzados.

 **Ady Mellark87** : El Peeta de esta historia va a ser encantador, solo espera…

 **Rucky** : Paciencia… Hay mucho de Peeta por conocer.

 **Susybrok** : Tienes razón en lo del papel de Gale no te había entendido. Aquí el protector será su hermano. Y gracias por esperar….

 **Ana Karen Mellark** : Me encantó tu comentario por todo, en especial porque amas a Peeta como yo. Lo de la chica todavía no se sabrá y estoy de acuerdo contigo en que Annie es una buena amiga y ¿Qué me dices de Finnick? Te aseguro que será el mejor hermano del mundo.

 **Alejandracottom** : Por lo visto voy a tener que someterlo a votación ¿Quién quieren que sea la amante de Gale? Jajajajajaja… No creo que sea conveniente porque para que todo sea más efectivo la mayoría escogería a Delly igual que tú. ¡Me encanta que estés aquí!

¡Los quiero!

Giselle Jay.


	8. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. La historia es producto de mi imaginación.

 **CAPITULO 7**

Me acerco a él tanto como me es humanamente posible tolerar. La situación ha cambiado en cuestión de horas pues no hace más de un día que quería estar entre sus brazos y ahora no puedo soportar tenerlo a kilómetros de mí. Toda mi vida he estigmatizada como la chica hermosa y dulce, la muñeca de porcelana a la que debes cuidar mucho porque es de las que se rompen con facilidad y debo aceptar que es lo que se me ha dado mejor, pero también soy una mujer hecha y derecha y ya estoy harta de tantas concesiones, sin embargo y aunque siempre me he jactado de mi autocontrol en momentos difíciles, este asunto sobrepasa mis límites y estoy segura de estar a un paso de descontrolarme por completo reduciendo mi fuerza de voluntad a cero.

-Sucede algo muñeca ¿Te noto diferente? –Gale se mantiene cautelosamente en su lugar como si oliera algo del asunto. Tal vez sea el maldito sentimiento de culpabilidad que lo corroe, eso como mínimo si es que en realidad tiene una conciencia.

Y al fin llegó la hora de actuar por difícil que sea… Esta es tu última oportunidad Gale.

-¿A mí? No, todo está muy bien por aquí. –Mis ojos no delatan sentimiento alguno pero estoy segura de que sabe que algo anda mal pues tiene muy bien estudiadas todas mis emociones, sabe que algunas veces soy coqueta y otras tantas un algodón de azúcar, que cuando estoy enojada prefiero el voto de silencio pero que jamás recurro a la ironía, la indiferencia o la mordacidad.

-Es que anoche te fuiste sin decir nada, te llamé y te busqué por todas partes y ni siquiera Annie sabía de ti. ¿Dónde te metiste?

Ahora soy yo la que debe explicarle. Genial.

Me acerco más a él sin mayor idea de que hacer que darle una buena bofetada pero contengo de nuevo el impulso y en vez de eso me pongo contra la ventana de mi dormitorio fingiendo ver a través de ella. Mi mente me juega malas pasadas porque las imágenes de su "escena" vuelven a mi cabeza amenazando con salir transformadas en lágrimas y no de tristeza sino de ira. Mis manos empiezan a sentir pequeñas punzadas de dolor que solo significan decepción por haber perdido el tiempo imaginando una vida completa en un castillo que al parecer no era más que arena y sueños y mi corazón empieza a latir más fuerte anticipando lo que está por venir.

¿A quien me debo en este momento?... ¿A mi familia que cree que Gale y yo seremos algún día un matrimonio feliz? ¿A mis amigas exceptuando a Annie que de seguro pensaron como yo que había encontrado al hombre perfecto? O ¿A los medios que en alguna ocasión y sin saber nada sobre nosotros nos han hecho ver como una de las parejas más prometedoras del Capitolio? ¿A quién me debo? Por primera vez en mi vida creo que tengo una respuesta inteligente a algo que no sea sobre cómo funciona el cuerpo humano… Me debo a mí, a nadie más que a mí.

-Dímelo tú. -Digo una vez vuelvo mis ojos a él.

-¿A qué te refieres muñeca? Estaba en la fiesta por su puesto.

-¿De veras?

-Oye –Se acerca a mi tomando una de mis manos- Sé que anoche fue una locura y que no estuve tan al pendiente de ti y entiendo si estás enojada pero había mucha gente con la que debía relacionarme, sabes que ahora debo entrar al mundo de los negocios y no quiero hacerlo de la mano de mi padre, quiero tener mis propias conexiones…

-Eso lo explica todo. –Suelto su mano y camino por la habitación sintiendo como sigue mis movimientos con su mirada.

-No te estoy entendiendo.

-Quiero decir que entiendo lo de las conexiones, lo de relacionarte con otra gente. Tú sabes hacer eso muy bien. –Mis palabras destilan veneno aunque no sé si lo nota.

-¿Por qué siento que hay algo que no me estás diciendo?

-¿Yo? -Volteo a verlo y me encuentro con su penetrante mirada gris que luce algo desconcertada

-¿Qué pasa Katniss?

A pesar de su evidente molestia porque solo le he dado rodeos se mantiene tan sereno y yo me enojo aún más ¿Cómo es que no se inmuta después de lo que hizo anoche? Empiezo a pensar que Annie tiene razón cuando dice que así son los hombres y que no podemos fiarnos de ellos. Las cosas se ponen cada vez más tensas cuando Gale se me acerca tomándome por la cintura y yo me petrifico.

En ese instante pasan por mi cuerpo todas las emociones posibles: Esperanza, serenidad, decepción, tristeza, ira y siento el enorme impulso de empujarlo pero no lo hago; en cambio él me abraza y aunque no le correspondo se acerca más a mi aspirando el aroma de mi cabello como si de eso dependiera su vida.

-Te extrañé.

No puedo pronunciar palabra alguna y en cambio siento como algo en mi interior empieza a subir hasta acomodarse en mi pecho. _Díselo Katniss, díselo ya._

 __-Anoche estabas bastante ocupado para tener tiempo para mí.

-Si muñeca y lo lamento pero prometo que te compensaré. –Lo siento relajarse contra mi pecho y esa es la señal que necesito para continuar.

-Supongo que eso pasa cuando necesitas "conexiones". –Lo separo cuanto puedo de mí y sé que ha entendido que no nos referimos a lo mismo. Sus ojos quedan al mismo nivel que los míos, gris contra gris en un juego de miradas que no cede y yo decido que ya es hora. -Los vi.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-En tu cuarto.

Luego de pronunciar las tres palabras me separo aún más y espero su reacción estudiando una a una cada señal. Trata de mantener la compostura pero noto como visiblemente su rostro se desencaja.

-No sé de qué estás hablando.

Así que no me va a decir nada, la verdad eso no debería de extrañarme pero aunque me sea muy difícil aceptarlo me duele mucho porque en el fondo tenía una pequeña esperanza de que me dijera las cosas por voluntad propia. No sé qué hubiera hecho con la información de todas formas pero esto hace todo más difícil ¿O más fácil?

-Vete de mí casa.

-Katniss no sé qué es lo que dices que viste pero lo que haya sido tiene una explicación. -Está nervioso, puedo verlo en sus ojos y en que sus movimientos aunque sutiles empiezan a ser un poco torpes.

-¿Se supone que ni siquiera sabes de lo que hablo y ahora resulta que vas a darme una explicación?

Se queda en silencio y sé que es momento de contraatacar, las habilidades que mis padres sin querer han cultivado en mi me están sirviendo en este momento y son ellas mismas las que me han dado valor. Puedo sentir la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas, ya habrá tiempo para llorar pero por ahora no puedo detenerme.

-A veces las cosas son tan graficas que no necesitan explicación.

-Kat, las cosas no son como estás pensando.

-Así que después de todo si sabes de lo que te estoy hablando.

Su rostro se deforma completamente e intenta acercarse a mí pero con un solo movimiento le advierto que no lo haga -Ella… ella no es nadie para mí, en cambio a ti te amo, eres la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días.

No puedo creer el cinismo con el que me está confesando todo ¿De verdad piensa que con decir cosas como esa todo va a volver a estar bien? Siento como mis ojos empiezan a arder por las lágrimas acumuladas que amenazan con salir. Creo que no voy a poder contenerlas por demasiado tiempo porque aunque estoy poniendo todo de mí para ser fuerte esto es más de lo que puedo tolerar.

-Muñeca escúchame por favor, esa fue una tontería, una locura del momento, el licor…

Antes de que termine la frase camino rápidamente hacia él y mucho antes de que sea consciente de ello estoy llevando mi mano hacia su mejilla izquierda con tal fuerza que su rostro y todo su cuerpo se balancean.

-Eres un cerdo y quiero que te largues ahora mismo de mi habitación, de mi casa y de mi vida, ¡No quiero volver a verte!

Sus ojos empiezan a nublarse igual que los míos y por un momento ambos nos miramos en silencio mientras él pone su mano en la mejilla que acabo de golpearle. Me mira herido no solo por la fuerza de mi golpe sino también por las palabras que acabo de decirle y mientras, yo siento que mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos. Una lágrima cae por mi mejilla pero mi cara es como de hierro igual que mi cuerpo que de alguna manera reprime un sollozo. Gale por su parte sigue ahí parado a escasos metros de mí tratando de entender lo que sucede con una expresión de niño desamparado en el rostro que acaba por destruirme. Quisiera que todo esto fuera mentira, quisiera correr a sus brazos y que me dijera que todo fue un mal sueño pero es la realidad y me mantengo clavada al piso sin mover un solo músculo.

Sus ojos son una súplica que casi acaba por convencerme pero me digo a mi misma que soy más fuerte que esto y que debo resistir. Entonces lo veo intentar moverse para acercarse a mí.

-¡No te atrevas! –Me alejo un poco más.

-Katniss no hagas esto. No lo arruines.

-¿Qué no lo arruine? Hay que ver que eres cínico y no te preocupes que tú ya lo hiciste por los dos.

-Por favor Katniss…. –Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Lárgate o voy a empezar a gritar. -Se me queda viendo un segundo como diciéndome que no se irá pero mi mirada refleja tanto dolor que termina por acceder.

-Lo haré por ahora pero no pienso dejarte ir, te amo ¿Lo entiendes?

–¡Que te largues!

Es lo último que le digo antes de verlo dar media vuelta y salir de mi habitación. De inmediato me voy a mi cama y entierro mi cabeza en la almohada para gritar mi frustración y mi dolor, lloro de la misma manera en que lo he venido haciendo desde que lo vi con ella y aunque siento que me duele cada parte del cuerpo con cada sollozo sigo llorando aun con más fuerza hasta el punto de no percatarme de que tengo a alguien conmigo.

-Vaya, Gale iba que se lo llevaba el demonio ¿Qué paso con ustedes Kittie? -Aunque sigo con mi cara enterrada en la almohada eso no me impide escuchar la voz de mi hermano, al que ahora de seguro le debo miles de explicaciones. Debí cerrar la puerta.

Me lo pienso un millón para dejarle ver mi rostro que ahora está deformado por el llanto pero sé que puedo confiar en él así que decido levantarme y dejar que me vea. El gesto divertido que tenía en la cara se ha ido y ahora su semblante es muy serio, lo que me indica que es mejor hablar.

-¿Qué paso? –Se acerca a la cama poniéndose a mi lado para acariciar mi cabello.

-Nada de lo que debas preocuparte. –Digo acomodando mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Kittie estas llorando y Gale no tenía mejor semblante que tu así que no me digas que no pasa nada.

No lo resisto más y me echo a llorar en su pecho mientras mi hermano me sujeta muy fuerte. Sé que por el momento no me va a presionar en busca de información pero de verdad deseo contarle todo porque confío en él y porque necesito sacar todo lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento. Entonces levanto mi cara y me armo de valor para repetir por tercera vez la historia.

-Gale me engañó.

-¿De que estas hablando? –Frunce el ceño aun sin comprender.

-Con otra chica. -El rostro de Finnick se desencaja mientras yo empiezo a contarle todo con detalles y sin omitir mayor cosa que mi noche en el Trinket. Su expresión cambia de la duda a la furia en segundos y me arrepiento de habérselo dicho porque se lo que sigue después de esto.

-¡Voy a matar a ese bastardo! –Se levanta violentamente de la cama.

-¿Qué? Finn, espera no hagas nada estúpido. –Me levanto tras él y lo tomo del brazo.

-Suéltame Kittie, ese mal nacido me las va a pagar. Se va a arrepentir de lo que te hizo.

-Finn, no vale la pena.

-Claro que sí, nadie se burla de mi hermana y vive para contarlo. –Se zafa de mi agarre y se dirige a su habitación apresuradamente.

Lo sigo con el temor de lo que puedo haber causado y una vez lo alcanzo lo miro suplicante mientras mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas -Finnick por favor, no lo hagas. -Veo que la furia en sus ojos momentáneamente se apacigua y lanza un suspiro resignado.

-Está bien pero no te prometo nada.

Me tranquilizo por un momento y lo abrazo muy fuerte, sin embargo, estoy segura de que eso no se va a quedar así y mi hermano se las va a cobrar a Gale de alguna manera. Me duele destruir una amistad de años pero a él no le dolió acabar con un amor que prometía un futuro, así que estamos a mano.

Luego de lograr calmar a Finnick y cuando le he hecho prometer que no intentará nada por lo menos por ahora, me vuelvo hacia mi habitación. Me recuesto en la cama porque estoy exhausta y me dejo llevar por mis pensamientos imaginando lo que será mi vida de ahora en adelante.

En dos semanas debo regresar a la facultad luego del receso y empezaré nuevas clases que de seguro me mantendrán ocupada. En algún momento le contaré todo al resto de mis amigas y trataré de llevar mi vida como iba antes de que Gale fuera permanente en ella y llenaré con trabajo el vacío que dejará en mí aunque sé que nada va a ser como antes.

¿Cómo es posible que el cuento de hadas haya tenido un giro tan inesperado? Todos por lo regular empiezan con el "erase una vez" durante el cual nada es fácil para los protagonistas pero sus problemas se limitan a la malvada bruja que quiere separarlos envenenando una manzana o poniendo un hechizo para que ella duerma eternamente y todos absolutamente todos sus problemas se resuelven al final con un beso de amor verdadero que termina en el habitual "Y vivieron felices para siempre" pero la mía ya no será una de esas historias.

Me acerco al aparador donde mis libros de medicina coexisten con el resto de mi habitación y encuentro un pequeño ejemplar que ya tiene años de antigüedad. Es mi libro de cuentos, el que papá me regaló en mi cumpleaños número 7 y el cual mamá me leía todas las noches antes de dormir. Por culpa de este inocente libro crecí creyendo que tendría una historia maravillosa e idealicé a Gale hasta el punto de no ver que era un hombre de carne y hueso sino de papel. Tal vez en parte todo esto sea mi culpa y me merezco lo que me está sucediendo.

Tomo el libro en mis manos y me siento en el piso pasando sus hojas llenas de coloridas ilustraciones. Todas rebosantes de fantasía y alegría donde chicas con vestidos hermosos y zapatillas de cristal se enamoran de chicos con capa y montados a caballo, siempre listos para rescatarlas. Tonta de mí por creer que esta podía ser mi historia y por vivir en un mundo que solo existió en mi imaginación, este es el mundo real y para sobrevivir lo mejor será convertirse en piedra.

Me enfurezco conmigo misma por mi estupidez y mi debilidad y mientras derramo lagrimas arrojo el libro lejos de mi vista. Aquí sentada en el piso de mí habitación contemplo los restos que dejó Gale y con los que tengo que volver a empezar, al fin y al cabo no soy ni la primera ni la última y el mundo no se va a acabar solo porque me rompieron el corazón.

Decido levantarme, secar mis lágrimas y volver a empezar. Alguna fuerza interior me dice que todo va a estar bien pero mi impulso se ve momentáneamente interrumpido por mi celular. Juro que si es Gale lo voy a estrellar contra la pared pero al fijarme bien me percato de que quien me llama es Annie.

-¿Kat?

-Hola Annie.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Ya te imaginarás, Gale estuvo aquí.

-Se lo dijiste.

-Más bien se lo grité.

-Ay Kattie lo lamento.

-No te preocupes yo ya he dejado de hacerlo. -Miento

-Pues deberías.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Voy a tu casa ahora mismo.

Annie no me da la oportunidad de decir nada más cuando ya me ha colgado, entonces recuerdo que estoy todo menos presentable y decido vestirme y poner algo de maquillaje en mi cara para dejar de verme tan decadente. Si he tomado la decisión de volver a empezar lo mejor será que mi cara lo diga por mí. Me pongo lo más cómodo que encuentro en mi closet junto con zapatos deportivos y trenzo mi cabello mientras impacientemente espero a mi amiga que me dejó con cierta incertidumbre.

Salgo de mi cuarto por fin y me dirijo al jardín para encontrar a mamá visitando sus rosas. Tiene tiempo que no venía a verlas pero están igual de hermosas y olorosas que siempre. Me aseguré de que mi maquillaje disimulara el llanto y casi parezco como recién levantada así que espero que no lo note pero mucho antes de poder entablar una conversación con ella Chaff –Nuestro mayordomo- me indica que Annie está aquí.

Me dirijo hasta la estancia y allí la encuentro con Finnick quien al verme se aleja para darnos privacidad.

-Me dejaste preocupada Annie.

-Será mejor que vayamos a tu habitación.

Subimos las escaleras rápidamente y al llegar a mi cuarto paso el seguro a la puerta. Al parecer esto es delicado porque Annie trae un semblante más serio de lo normal, lo cual me preocupa aún más. En sus manos trae lo que parece ser una revista y una vez que nos instalamos me la tiende. Es un ejemplar de _Capitol Style._

-Toma, ojea las páginas 27 y 28.

Hago lo que me dice y lo primero en lo que me fijo es en la fotografía que ocupa casi la mitad de la página 28. De inmediato siento un vacío en mi estómago y el corazón me empieza a palpitar tan fuerte que lo escucho en mis oídos. En ella ve veo perfectamente empezando a salir del auto ayudada por Peeta quien está de espaldas y lógicamente no se reconoce.

-¿Sabes cómo llego eso ahí? –Dice señalando lo que tengo en mis manos.

Annie me observa mientras pregunta insistentemente algo que no tengo idea como contestar. _Capitol Style_ es una de las revistas sociales más importantes del Capitolio, la cual se especializa en ventilar cada uno de los movimientos de las personas más influyentes de la ciudad, lo sé porque mi familia en alguna ocasión apareció en ella, mi padre y su bufet han sido noticia más de una vez y estoy muy segura que en la fiesta de Gale había periodistas cubriendo el evento.

¿Cómo rayos no pensé en esto? No es como si hubiera pasado desapercibida, en más de una ocasión estuve en las páginas de eventos sociales y en alguna en particular hasta se publicó un estúpido reportaje sobre "La pareja de jóvenes más encantadora de la ciudad".

Le eché un vistazo al artículo para descubrir que era el cubrimiento de la fiesta de Gale porque aparecían otras fotos, incluso una donde ambos estamos bailando abrazados. No sé cómo diablos no pensé en que yo estaría en el ojo del huracán por ser la novia del nuevo arquitecto, es seguro que algún paparazzi me siguió cuando salí de allí pero ¿Cómo es posible que no se dieran cuenta de que Peeta era mi acompañante? Me dirijo a leer la parte donde aparece mi nombre para cerciorarme de ello.

… _La hija del ilustre Licenciado Haymitch Everdeen, Katniss Everdeen a quien vimos bailando muy acaramelada con el agasajado, el mayor de los herederos de las empresas Mellark y hasta ese momento su novio, fue vista horas después ingresando al hotel Trinket en compañía de un joven rubio no identificado y con el cual al parecer pasó la noche puesto que no se les vio salir de allí. Seguramente no se quedaron charlando toda la noche ¿Qué pasó durante la celebración? ¿Será acaso que la Srta. Everdeen encontró un mejor partido que el arquitecto Gale Mellark? ¿Habrá terminado el romance de cuento de hadas? Aún no sabemos cómo se estará tomando el joven Mellark dicho asunto y cómo reaccionará su familia que de seguro esperaba que pronto sonaran campanas de boda…_

El artículo me dedicaba media página al parecer y en ella exponían algunas circunstancias de mi relación con Gale y las posibles razones que me llevaron a serle "infiel" la noche de su fiesta de graduación. Esto no podía estar peor, él era quien me había roto el corazón y ante todo Panem la bruja era yo. Lo más raro de todo esto era el hecho de que la identidad de Peeta no hubiera sido revelada ¿En realidad no lo habían visto o él tenía algo que ver con esto? Ya me estaba volviendo paranoica pero lo peor estaba por venir, si Annie había visto esto también lo harían mis padres, los padres de Gale, mi hermano y el mismo Gale. ¿Ahora qué iba a hacer? Esto sin duda empeoraba las cosas.

-Y bien ¿Qué opinas de todo esto? ¿Sabes lo que pudo haber pasado?

-No tengo idea pero esto acaba de empeorarlo todo. –Arrojo la revista a la cama con frustración- ¿En qué momento mi vida se volvió una pesadilla?

Annie toma mi mano y la aprieta en señal de apoyo mientras yo me siento tan frustrada que me imagino lo peor. -¿Crees que Peeta haya tenido algo que ver?

-¿Peeta?

-Se me ocurre que tal vez él y su hermano no se llevan bien en realidad y lo planeó todo para hacerle daño.

-No –Dice Annie pero lo piensa un momento- No creo, además ¿Cuáles serían sus razones?

Annie tiene esta en lo cierto ¿Qué razones podría tener Peeta Mellark para hacer algo como eso? Si lo pienso mejor creo que es imposible porque Gale me ha platicado que tienen una muy buena relación además si así hubiera sido, eso significa que Peeta sabía que Gale estaba acompañado en su habitación y por ello me dejó que fuera hasta allí y lo descubriera. No, Peeta no puede ser tan cruel.

La idea me queda rondando en la cabeza pero me convenzo a mí misma de que mi teoría es improbable pues aunque no tengo una relación tan estrecha con él, parece ser alguien dulce y una buena persona. Alguien que maquinara un plan tan perverso debería ser un hombre frio y calculador y no alguien con un rostro tan angelical pero ¿Y si en verdad se lleva mal con Gale? ¿Y si me utilizó para vengarse?

-¿Annie, que tanto conoces al novio de tu hermana?

-Bueno, ella no habla mucho de él en realidad pero a leguas se ve que es un chico bueno y no lo creo capaz de algo así.

-Caras vemos, trastornos mentales no sabemos. –Es una frase que mi madre utiliza a menudo para bromear.

-Kat, enfoquémonos en el problema. ¿Qué vas a decir cuando te pregunten? Y te aseguro que lo harán. Si dices la verdad tendrá que salir a la luz el asunto de Gale y será un escándalo de magnitudes inimaginables.

-¿Y acaso crees que ya no lo es? –Me exalto un poco porque parece que Annie no está pensando en mi- Ante todo el Capitolio le puse el cuerno a mi novio, el maravilloso y perfecto Gale Mellark ¿Cómo crees que me siento?

-Lo lamento Kat, tienes razón.

-No sé lo que voy a decir pero tampoco puedo confesar que estaba con Peeta, imagina lo que dirán mis padres, sus padres y… Y tú hermana. –Había olvidado a Delly

-Si quieres a ella le puedo contar tus motivos, sé que lo entenderá.

Me siento perdida.

Por un momento me desconecto del mundo para poner mis ideas en orden. En primer lugar no creo que Peeta haya sido capaz de tanto, parecía tan desconcertado como yo cuando le conté lo de Gale y solo una persona sin escrúpulos habría podido fingirse tímido en una situación como la que vivimos en el Trinket. En segundo lugar no tengo idea de lo que voy a decirles a mis padres cuando lean la noticia pero Finnick sabe la verdad y me ayudará a salir de esta aunque le deba una explicación más acerca de lo que estaba haciendo en el hotel y sobre todo con quien y en tercer lugar Gale me decepcionó así que ahora lo que menos me importa es lo que piense de mí.

A quien quiero engañar. Claro que me importa pero me siento tan incapaz de idear un plan para salir de todo esto que me justifico en su error. Eso no quiere decir que lo perdono ni nada por el estilo pero ¿Cómo hacerle un reclamo limpio sin que mis manos también parezcan manchadas de toda esta porquería? Ante los ojos de todos soy tan culpable como él o quizás mucho más porque de lo mío –Sea lo que sea- hay evidencia y para que alguien lo culpe a él de algo, Finnick, Annie y el mismo Peeta son los que deberían abogar por mí.

Todo esto es una mierda.

Mientras sigo partiéndome la cabeza sobre todo esto Annie me mira compasivamente e inmediatamente mi teléfono suena mostrando en pantalla el número de Peeta.

-¿Katniss?

-¿Qué quieres? –Le contesto un poco grosera.

-Supongo que ya la viste.

-¿Acaso tuviste algo que ver?

-Claro que no ¿Cómo crees? pero hay algo que debes saber.

-Que.

-Gale ya la vio y… Sabe que el de la foto soy yo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que lo sabe si tu cara no se ve?

-Porque yo se lo dije.

-¿Qué?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola! Jajajajajaja ¿Cómo lo vieron? ¿Las cosas podrían empeorar para Katniss? Debo confesarles que me he divertido mucho escribiendo este capítulo y como estoy tan animada y una amiga por ahí me dio la idea de hacer un concurso para dedicar capítulos pues creo que empezaré con el próximo gracias a otra idea que me dieron por ahí… La pregunta para la primera dedicatoria oficial es la siguiente ¿Cuál crees que es el segundo nombre de Peeta? A. Jay B. Joshua C. James D. Jordan... Espero que quieran participar.

 **Ana Karen Mellark** : Capitulo hoy solo porque juega Ecuador XD y ya empezamos el concurso que me sugeriste… Bueno, tal vez preguntaré por las sospechosas cuando se acerque el momento de saber quién es pero por lo pronto sigue llenando tu imaginativa cabecita de ideas aunque sean descabelladas. Gale se salvó de Finnick… Por ahora.

 **Dazulu** : Si, pero sabes que cuando uno quiere algo que vale la pena tiene que esforzarse y nuestro Finn lo hará. ¿Viste el concurso? Tú me diste la idea de la primera pregunta.

 **Alejandracottom:** ¿Les di la pauta para que sea ella? Jummm, me aseguraré la próxima vez XD.

 **Doremi:** ¿Será que lo puso en su lugar? Pues espero que lo que hizo te haya hecho sentir bien aunque lo que se le viene no será nada fácil.

 **Laura** : No sé si era lo que esperabas pero le dio su merecido, sin embargo, ahora todo se complicó un poco más… ¿Será que Peeta hizo bien en decirle que él es quien aparece en la foto con Kat?

 **Ady Mellark87** : siii… Adorable, pero esperemos que su intención sea bueno habiéndole dicho a Gale que es él quien esta en la foto del Trinket.

No dejen de opinar y no olviden el nombre de Peeta…

Giselle Jay.


	9. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. La historia es producto de mi imaginación.

 **Dedicado especialmente a Ana Karen y a Dazulu.**

 **CAPITULO 8**

A estas alturas no sabía que era peor, sí que Gale pensara que estaba en ese hotel con un chico cualquiera o con su propio hermano.

-¿Se puede saber porque lo hiciste? –Le pregunto entre nerviosa y enojada.

-Katniss no es lo que estás pensando.

-¿Ah no? Entonces explícame como es porque no entiendo nada. –Mi voz suena agresiva por lo Annie me pide que me calme.

-Pues verás, Gale vio la foto y ya te imaginarás como se puso así que yo tuve que contarle la verdad.

-¿Y cuál es la verdad según tú? –Le digo impaciente mientras pienso como me gustaría tenerlo frente a mí para poder reclamarle en persona.

-Le dije que me contaste que lo viste con la chica y que te pusiste tan mal que me pediste que te llevara a un hotel porque no querías que ni tus padres ni tus amigas te vieran así, entonces te llevé al Trinket que era el más cercano y te dejé allí.

Me quedo un minuto en silencio procesando la información y luego le pregunto dudosa:

-¿No le dijiste que pasaste la noche conmigo?

-No, claro que no.

Me quedo pensando y siento que empiezo a calmarme un poco, la situación es bastante mala de por sí pero Peeta no me puso en evidencia y eso es algo bueno.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste nada?

-Porque no había necesidad de que Gale pensara mal de ti.

Peeta se queda un momento en silencio igual que yo, la verdad no sé qué decirle. Esta situación es muy rara pero me permite darme cuenta de que él de veras es una buena persona.

-Gracias.

-No tienes que agradecerlo.

-Aunque de todas maneras ya no importa porque Gale y yo terminamos y en realidad me preocupan más mis padres. –Estoy mintiendo por supuesto.

-No sabía lo de ustedes –Se aclara la voz- pero por tus padres no te preocupes porque en este momento vamos a tu casa a aclarar la situación.

-¿Vamos? ¿Quiénes?

-Gale y yo por supuesto.

-¿Qué?

-Allá te explico.

-¡Peeta! –Grito pero ya me ha colgado.

Me siento de golpe en la cama ante la mirada contrariada de Annie que sin pronunciar palabra me hace mil preguntas al tiempo y se arriesga a lanzar la primera.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Gale sabe que el de la foto es Peeta.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién se lo dijo? ¿Cómo lo tomó?

-Annie, Annie, una pregunta a la vez pero si, lo sabe y el mismo Peeta se lo dijo con una verdad parcial.

-No entiendo nada Kat.

-Peeta le contó lo de la chica y que le pedí que me llevara a un hotel porque no quería darle la cara a nadie pero omitió el detalle de que pasó la noche conmigo.

-¿Y entonces?

-Ambos vienen para acá a explicarle a mi familia pero hay un problema.

-¿Otro?

-Finnick sabe la verdad y en cuanto vea a Gale va a querer matarlo.

-Oh.

En definitiva las cosas siempre pueden empeorar aún más pero en el preciso instante en que pienso en ello se me ocurre la mejor de las ideas para salir de esta situación por el momento.

-Annie. –La observo mientras una sonrisa se forma en mis labios y ella solo me mira - Necesito que hagas algo por mí.

-¿Porque me da la impresión de que no me va a gustar lo que vas a pedirme?

-Por favor di que sí. –Le digo casi suplicándole mientras ella rueda los ojos porque sabe bien lo que le voy a pedir.

Suspira exageradamente –Esta bien.

-¡Gracias! –Corro hacia ella, beso su mejilla y salgo de mi habitación.

Mi hermano está en su sillón favorito tocando acordes distraídamente, sé que está enojado pero también sé que lo que voy a decirle lo va a hacer olvidarlo de momento.

-Finn, necesito que hagas algo por mí.

-Dime.

-¿Podrías llevar a Annie a su casa?

-¿En serio? –Se endereza y yo reprimo una sonrisa.

-Si.

-¿Ella quiere que la lleve? –Tiene una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro.

-Finn ¿Puedes solo llevarla?

-¡Por supuesto! -Se levanta de volada buscando las llaves de su auto.

-Oye, tal vez podrías invitarle una malteada, la de oreo es su favorita.

-Gracias por la información Kittie. –Besa mi cabeza y ambos salimos hacia mi habitación.

Estando allí nos encontramos con Annie observando por la ventana pero al sentir nuestra presencia se vuelve hacia nosotros y yo veo en sus ojos preocupación. Una de dos, o es mi padre quien ya está en casa o son Peeta y Gale los que llegaron.

-Kat, tu padre acaba de llegar. –Dice cautelosa y sé que quisiera quedarse conmigo para apoyarme en lo que viene pero ahora me sirve más que se vaya con mi hermano evitando que todo se ponga peor.

-Bien. Annie, Finnick va a llevarte a casa. –Con mis ojos le suplico que se vaya antes de que los Mellark aparezcan.

-Está bien pero llámame en cuanto sepas algo. –Besa mi mejilla y se queda mirándome.

Finnick que ha estado observándonos en silencio por fin habla. -¿Sucede algo?

-Nada Finnick. –Annie se acerca y toma su muñeca- Vámonos ya.

Una vez ambos se han ido me quedo encerrada en mi habitación pensando nerviosamente en lo que está por suceder. ¿Qué se supone que diga que me saque de este problema? No puedo decir la verdad porque eso además de exponer a Gale seria exponerme a mí misma y me siento tan avergonzada por todas las tonterías que hice que no quiero dar la cara siquiera.

Una vez más tocan a mi puerta sacándome de mis cavilaciones, cuando abro y veo a Sae preocupada sé que la hora ha llegado.

-Kattie, tu papá quiere verte en el despacho.

-Dile que ya bajo Sasi.

-Mi niña ¿Está pasando algo?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque tu padre parece enojado. -Era obvio. Papá no podía venir a casa a otra cosa.

-No te preocupes nana. –Trato de hacer que no siga preguntando y parece entenderlo porque acaricia mi mejilla y se va.

-Mejor no lo hagas esperar. –Dice a medio camino del pasillo por donde luego de tomar aire yo también me echo a andar.

La puerta del despacho está cerrada por lo cual debo tocar. -Adelante. –La voz de mi padre resuena en la puerta de madera que dejo abierta una vez ingreso.

Cuando me introduzco en el lugar encuentro a mi padre dándome la espalda mientras mi madre, quien está sentada en el sillón cerca de la estantería ojea la maldita revista de _Capitol Style_ con un semblante un poco serio _._ Todo es silencio y tensión por unos segundos que a mi manera de ver son eternos, sin embargo, soy yo quien lo rompe porque deseo que esto termine pronto.

-Papá, mamá… -Camino lentamente hacia ellos pero mi padre en un movimiento rápido toma la revista de las manos de mi madre y me observa muy serio.

-¿Katniss podrías explicarnos que significa esto? –Dice enseñándome la página de la foto.

Llevo mi mirada de uno a otro y me petrifico por un segundo, ver en sus caras el enojo no es algo que me haga muy feliz y menos porque mis padres son demasiado buenos conmigo y yo siento que con todo esto los estoy decepcionando terriblemente.

-Yo puedo explicarlo. -La voz empieza a temblarme un poco aunque trato de evitarlo. Mis padres no son inquisidores pero estoy demasiado apenada por todo lo que he causado.

-Eso estamos esperando cariño. –El tono de mi madre también es severo pero aun así muestra su amor y preocupación por mí.

-Lo que sucede es que... –Me quedo a medio camino de terminar la frase porque alguien se adelanta y me interrumpe.

-Todo es mi culpa. –Volteo hacia la puerta y me encuentro con Gale y Peeta. Ambos han entrado en el despacho y mantienen contacto visual con mis padres que parecen aún más contrariados que antes.

-¿Qué has dicho? –Mi madre se levanta del sillón y por un momento la situación es más tensionante aun.

-Explícate muchacho. –Mi padre se dirige a Gale que parece muy seguro de lo que está diciendo.

-Todo es un terrible malentendido que si me permiten quisiera explicarles.

-Adelante. –Mi padre se apoya en su escritorio mientras mamá vuelve a sentarse.

Gale aprovecha el momento para moverse hacia mí y tomar una de mis manos mientras Peeta y yo somos los únicos estáticos en nuestros lugares. Gale aprieta mi mano y yo permanezco en silencio observando su agarre, quisiera soltarme pero no estoy en condiciones de mover un solo músculo debido a las circunstancias.

-Haymitch, Effie –Sus ojos van de uno a otro- Lo que voy a comentarles es un poco vergonzoso pero me veo en la necesidad de hacerlo para aclarar todo este asunto. –Termina la frase y yo me quedo helada ¡No puedo creerlo! Les va a decir la verdad. -Antes que otra cosa quiero que sepan que Katniss es inocente de lo que se le acusa en el artículo. –Ahora hasta usa términos de abogado ¡Que ingenioso!- Y si pasó todo esto es porque no previmos las consecuencias.

-Déjate de rodeos Gale y habla claro. –Mi padre está un poco impaciente y no lo culpo.

-Está bien. Ustedes saben que Katniss y yo ya llevamos un año de relación –Llevábamos querrás decir Sr. Mellark, ojala pudiera corregirlo- Y recientemente habíamos decidido dar el "siguiente paso".

-Explícate mejor. –Mi padre nos observa con detenimiento mientras yo disimuladamente trato de soltarme del agarre de Gale que no me lo permite.

-Relaciones íntimas. –Dios mío ¡Lo está haciendo! Esto es vergonzoso pero él no parece notarlo- Y la noche de la fiesta parecía la oportunidad perfecta así que subimos a mi habitación –Un momento, esa no es la historia- y cuando estábamos a punto de empezar Katniss se arrepintió y me dijo que debíamos esperar un poco más.

¿Qué? ¡Esa no es la verdad! ¿De dónde saca tantas tonterías? Me siento un poco confundida y aprieto su mano para que fije su mirada en mí. Lo hace y puedo ver en sus ojos grises la tranquilidad de alguien que está convencido de lo que dice aunque sea una mentira e instantáneamente noto como mis padres aunque siguen enojados empiezan a bajarle a su ansiedad a pesar de que el asunto sigue siendo delicado.

-Ya veo ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con la foto? Porque el que aparece allí sin duda no eres tú.

-No señor, el de la foto soy yo. –Peeta por fin interviene.

-¿Tu? Ahora sí que no entiendo nada. –Papá parece confundido pero por lo menos está un poco más tranquilo.

-Haymitch déjalos que acaben de hablar. –Mi madre modera la situación permitiéndole a Gale continuar.

-Katniss se sintió tan avergonzada que pensó que yo me había enojado por su negativa lo cual por supuesto no pasó pero ella sin poder evitarlo rompió en llanto descomponiéndose por completo por lo que me pidió que la llevara a algún lugar donde pudiera calmarse para no preocuparlos pero como se imaginarán por ser el anfitrión de la fiesta no podía abandonarla sin explicación así que le pedí a mi hermano que fuera él quien la llevara.

-Pero ¿Por qué no fuiste con una de tus amigas? –Mi madre se dirige a mí ahora y sé que tendré que seguirle el juego a Gale por mi bien.

-Porque no quería que me vieran así, estaba muy avergonzada pues habíamos planeado todo esto juntas y no quería que pensaran que soy una inmadura por ser incapaz de llevarlo a cabo.

-Katniss eso es una tontería, pudo pasarte algo. –El tono de mi madre es de reproche pero es menos severo que antes- Pero aun no entiendo como pasó lo de la foto.

-Eso puedo explicarlo yo –Peeta se apresura a intervenir- Mi hermano me pidió que llevara a Katniss a un hotel cercano para que pudiera sentirse mejor pues estaba notablemente alterada así que salimos hacia el Trinket sin pensar en que alguien podía habernos seguido. Estando allí solicitamos una habitación y luego de asegurarme que ella estaba un poco más calmada la dejé allí por petición suya.

-¿Por qué Annie nos mintió entonces?

-Porque se lo pedí, sabes que es mi mejor amiga y no quería ponerla en un aprieto tratando de justificar mi comportamiento.

Ahora mi padre quien había callado se dirige a Gale -¿Tus padres saben acerca de lo que nos están contando?

-Sí, ya nos encargamos de explicarles también.

-Ya veo.

El ambiente es menos pesado que hace unos momentos aunque ahora está cargado de mentiras que a pesar de mi molestia me han salvado el pellejo. Creo que el teatro ha funcionado a la perfección pero ya no deseo seguir tomando la mano de Gale así que lo suelto y me apresuro hacia mis padres tomando la de ambos.

-Mamá, Papá, sé que lo que hice estuvo muy mal pero me sentía muy avergonzada por la situación así que no pensé en las consecuencias de mis actos. –Ambos me observan condescendientes y mi madre es la primera en hablar.

-Ya pasó cariño y lo que tu novio y tu cuñado han dicho solo nos ha permitido entender que tenemos a una hija digna de respeto. –Mamá besa mi cabeza.

-Eso no quita que lo que hiciste estuviera mal pero lo que tu madre dice es cierto y estoy orgulloso de ti. –Besa mi mejilla mientras yo suspiro aliviada.

-Y a ustedes –Dirige su mirada a los chicos- quiero agradecerles por venir a contarnos lo que sucedió, veo que tu amas mucho a mi hija porque respetaste su decisión de esperar un poco más –Dice observando a Gale- No me malentiendas, no tengo un pensamiento retrogrado al respecto pero estoy seguro de que la decisión de tener intimidad es algo que debe tomarse con responsabilidad y debe además ser de mutuo acuerdo.

-Claro señor y no le quepa la menor duda de que amo a su hija. –Gale me observa con ojos suplicantes mientras dice cada palabra y se a lo que está jugando pero no le va a funcionar.

Mientras me quedo al lado de mi madre, papá suelta mi agarre y se acerca a Gale para tenderle su mano haciendo lo mismo con Peeta después.

-A ti también gracias muchacho, mi amigo Séneca debe sentirse orgulloso de tener a dos jóvenes tan correctos por hijos. -Peeta asiente mientras aprieta la mano de mi padre.

-Gracias señor.

Si mi padre supiera que no es tan cierto lo que está diciendo se sentiría avergonzado de sus propias palabras pero sobre todo de mí por no haber tenido un buen criterio al escoger al hombre de quien iba a enamorarme.

-Bueno, ahora solo queda un asunto por resolver así que si me disculpan tengo que hacer unas llamadas. -Mi padre se dirige a su escritorio y toma el teléfono.

-Mags necesito que por favor me consigas el contacto del director de la revistas Capitol Style lo más pronto posible. Llámame cuando lo tengas.

-¿Les provoca tomar un refresco en el jardín? –Mi madre cambia de tema y se acerca a los chicos indicándole que la sigan.

-Te lo agradezco Effie pero ahora me gustaría hablar con Katniss. –Me observa mientras yo sigo en mi lugar.

-¿Y tú Peeta?

-Encantado.

Mi madre sonríe mientras ella y Peeta se dirigen al jardín dejándonos a Gale y a mí aun en el despacho donde papá está de nuevo al teléfono.

-¿Podemos hablar? –La voz de Gale es casi un susurro.

Lo veo con ojos de enfado pero luego de lo que ha pasado creo que no le puedo negar lo que me pide así que paso por su lado sin decir palabra pero dándole a entender que me siga. Una vez estamos fuera del alcance de todos me detengo y volteo a verlo.

-Katniss quisiera que habláramos de lo que pasó, esta mañana las cosas no quedaron muy claras.

-¿Qué fue lo que no quedó claro? Gale tu y yo ya terminamos, te agradezco lo que hiciste para sacarme del aprieto con mis padres pero eso no cambia nada, me engañaste y ahora mismo no puedo perdonarte.

-Lo se mi amor y estoy muy arrepentido. –Se acerca más a mí pero lo detengo con mi mano.

-No te acerques a mí. –Doy un paso atrás.

-Katniss yo te amo, entiéndelo y lo que hice por ti ahora solo es una prueba más de ello.

-Era lo mínimo que podías hacer pues fuiste tú el que provocó todo esto. –Las lágrimas ya empiezan a arder en mis ojos pero me prometo a mí misma no llorar, no esta vez.

-Kat de verdad estoy muy mal por lo que sucedió y cuando vi esa fotografía me puse loco de celos creyendo que podías haberlo hecho para vengarte de mí pero luego mi hermano me lo contó todo y me sentí aún más mal por dudar de ti. –Sus ojos brillan por las lágrimas contenidas y eso me destroza el corazón, la verdad no soy tan fuerte pero lo intento.

-¿Te atreviste a pensar que yo sería capaz de algo así? Que poco me conoces.

-De verdad lo lamento, sé que fui un estúpido por haberme dejado llevar por las circunstancias y aún más por dudar de ti que eres la chica más maravillosa, por eso quiero pedirte que por favor me perdones y me des otra oportunidad, yo te prometo que en el futuro esto no volverá a suceder, Katniss, yo no puedo perderte. –Se acerca a mí ignorando mis advertencias y me toma ambas manos mientras las primeras lágrimas empiezan a caer por sus mejillas haciéndome romper mi promesa.

-¿Futuro? ¿Acaso pensaste en nuestro futuro cuando estabas con ella? –Ahora también estoy llorando y siento un nudo en el pecho que no me deja respirar mientras los ojos grises de Gale se ven también nublados por las lágrimas pero no contesta- Claro que no porque solo estabas pensando en ti, en satisfacerte a ti mismo ¿Por lo menos puedo saber quién es?

-Eso no es importante ahora.

-Claro que lo es porque por su culpa tú y yo ya no podemos estar juntos. –Casi le escupo las palabras.

-Si podemos, si tú me das otra oportunidad.

-No es tan sencillo Gale.

-¡Katniss por favor!

-¡Por favor nada! Tú decidiste esto por los dos así que ahora asume las consecuencias.

-¿Es que acaso ya no me amas? –Aun con mis manos en las suyas nos quedamos viendo entre lágrimas- ¿Es eso? ¿Ya no me amas?

-Sabes que no es eso. –Volteo hacia otro lado rehuyendo sus ojos.

-¿Entonces qué es?

-No confío en ti, necesito tiempo. –Vuelvo mi mirada hacia él y veo como una sonrisa empieza a curvarse en sus labios.

-Eso quiere decir que…

-Eso quiere decir que no confío en ti.

-Pero aún me amas y puedo luchar para ganarme de nuevo tu confianza.

El asunto se me está saliendo de las manos y al parecer Gale está entendiendo que le estoy dando esperanzas y eso es algo que ahora mismo no puedo permitirme, es decir, aun lo quiero pero no puedo perdonar lo que me hizo por lo menos de momento. Dios ¿Por qué todo es tan difícil?

-Has lo que quieras. –Digo saliendo hacia el jardín poniendo fin a la conversación mientras limpio mis lágrimas.

Peeta y mi madre están sentados tomando un refresco mientras conversan amenamente y una vez me les uno Peeta fija su mirada en mí como queriendo preguntarme si todo está bien pero al instante aparece Gale instándolo a marcharse.

-¿Quieres tomar algo Gale? –Mi madre lo saluda con una sonrisa.

-No Effie muchas gracias, Peeta y yo debemos irnos.

-Que lastima, quería invitarlos a almorzar.

-En otra ocasión será pero te lo agradezco.

-Gracias por todo Sra. Everdeen.

-Por favor Peeta, llámame Effie.

-Gracias por todo Effie.

-Por nada y gracias a ustedes de nuevo por venir a explicarnos.

Una vez que Gale y Peeta se despiden de mi madre ella me pide que los acompañe a la puerta hacia donde nos dirigimos en total e incómodo silencio y una vez que tenemos que despedirnos me limito a darles la mano a ambos formalmente mientras Gale me ve con tristeza.

-Por favor piensa en lo que te dije Kat. –Lo ignoro y me dirijo a Peeta.

-Gracias por ayudarme. –Y con ese agradecimiento no solo hablo de lo que dijo en el despacho sino también de lo que le contó a Gale.

-Por nada.

-Hasta luego. –Les digo a ambos mientras espero que salgan de la casa y una vez lo han hecho me asomo por uno de los ventanales para verlos partir y a la vez percatarme de una complicación. Finnick está de regreso ¿Tan pronto? Esto va a ponerse feo.

De inmediato salgo corriendo hacia el lugar antes de que alguien note la situación que va a desarrollarse fuera de mi casa y la cual está empezando con el portazo con el que Finnick ha cerrado su auto.

-¿Qué carajos haces aquí hijo de perra?

-Hey bro ¿Qué pasa? –Gale se ve confundido.

-Que quiero que te largues de mi casa y de la vida de mi hermana. –Finnick le pone un empujón a Gale tan fuerte que casi le hace perder el equilibrio.

-¡Finnick! –Lo abrazo muy fuerte para evitar que esto siga avanzando.

-¡Suéltame Katniss!

-No quiero que cometas una tontería. –Me aferro a él con todas mis fuerzas pero mi hermano es aún más fuerte que yo.

-Vete a la casa que yo tengo un asunto pendiente con Gale.

-¡Por favor! –Lo miro con ojos suplicantes pero los suyos están llenos de ira.

-Lo siento pero esta vez no puedes evitarlo. –Dice soltándose de mi agarre.

-¿Podrías explicarme que está pasando Finnick? –Gale ahora más que confundido luce enojado.

-¿Todavía lo preguntas?

No logro darme cuenta de todo porque sucede muy rápido pero cuando menos lo espero Finnick está propinando un puñetazo tan fuerte a Gale que lo arroja al piso.

-¡Finnick cálmate! –Peeta se pone entre los dos tratando de intervenir mientras Gale en el piso escupe sangre.

-Tú no te metas Peeta que esto es entre tu hermano y yo –Dice señalando a Gale.

-Pues tendrás que pasar sobre mi –Finnick quiere avanzar hacia Gale pero Peeta se lo impide una vez más.

-Quítate

-No lo haré

-Déjalo Peeta igual necesito que me diga que es lo que sucede. –Gale se pone de pie haciéndose camino entre su hermano y Finnick mientras limpia la sangre de su boca- Ahora si dime lo que pasa.

-¿Cómo te atreves a acercarte a ella luego de lo que le hiciste?

-¿Y qué le hice según tú?

-Bastardo ¡Voy a matarte! –Es lo último que dice mi hermano antes de lanzar un segundo puñetazo a Gale que esta vez no lo toma por sorpresa y le permite responder con otro bien puesto en la mejilla de Finnick.

-¡Finnick! ¡Gale! –Grito angustiada pero ambos están en lo suyo lanzándose golpes mientras se revuelcan en el piso y entonces fijo mi mirada en Peeta que quiere intervenir lo cual será peor para mi hermano.

-¡Peeta no! –Corro hacia él y lo abrazo igual que hice con Finnick.

-Tranquila, solo quiero separarlos. -Decido creerle y lo suelto pero antes de que Peeta haga algo una voz fuerte detiene las acciones de todos en el lugar.

-¿Se puede saber que está sucediendo aquí?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero les guste. Quiero aprovechar para responder la pregunta que les dejé en el anterior aunque la dedicatoria lo dice todo… El segundo nombre de Peeta es Joshua XD. Lo sé, suena muy obvio pero en realidad cuando estaba decidiendo como llamarlo estaba más inclinada por James, sin embargo, cambié de opinión porque me pareció que Joshua tenía más relación con Peeta. De cualquier manera quiero agradecerles por participar.

 **Laura** : ¿Qué tal la pelea? Gracias por opinar sobre el tema.

 **Andrea663** : La pelea llego un poco tarde pero llego ¿Cómo te pareció?

 **Susybrok** : Las cosas se van a desarrollar poco a poco y a propósito casi le pegas al nombre.

 **Doremi** : Me encanta cuando las personas quedan en suspenso y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Es cierto Katniss tiene una muy mala suerte.

 **Dazulu** : Ya viste que si le pegaste al nombre aunque para mí al principio no era obvio XD. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

 **Alejandracottom** : Que bueno que te deje sin palabras en el capítulo pasado. ¿Cómo nos fue con este?

 **Ana Karen Mellark** : Bueno pues las cosas salieron muy diferentes a lo que esperabas pero espero que te haya gustado como va todo. Felicitaciones por pegarle al nombre de Peeta.

 **Yolotsin Xochitl** : A mí tampoco me gusta ponerlo de malo porque no lo odio, en cambio creo que solo es víctima de las circunstancias en muchas historias incluyendo la original pero lamentablemente él es exactamente quien completa este triángulo amoroso así que no quise poner a nadie más, sin embargo, no pretendo degradarlo. Qué bueno que te gusta la historia aunque sea como una telenovela.

 **Lisset** : Tan bonita tú, gracias por el comentario ya te extrañaba.

Saludos a los nuevos seguidores.

Giselle Jay.


	10. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. La historia es producto de mi imaginación.

 **CAPITULO 9**

Ninguno de nosotros mueve un músculo mientras la mirada de mi padre entre molesta y contrariada nos estudia a todos y cada uno.

-Estoy esperando una explicación. –Agrega con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo puedo decirle lo que pasa Sr. Everdeen. –Contesta Peeta.

-Te lo agradezco chico pero me gustaría escuchar una explicación de boca de mi hijo ¿Finnick? –Señala mi padre con impaciencia mientras mi hermano suelta a Gale y ambos se levantan del suelo limpiando la sangre de sus rostros.

-Este imbécil… -Empieza mi hermano pero es interrumpido por Gale.

-Es que hice que Finnick quedara muy mal parado delante de la chica que le gusta. –Dice súbitamente sin darle oportunidad a nadie de hacer más que voltearnos a verlo claramente sorprendidos ante la excusa tan absurda que ha inventado.

-¿Qué? –Finn está cada vez más molesto y lo mira con cara de querer matarlo.

-Sí –Prosigue Gale- Es que a Finnick le gusta una de las amigas de Kat y durante la fiesta entre bromas hice que pensara mal de él por lo cual ella no quiere dirigirle la palabra y él se puso furioso conmigo con justa razón.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? –Le dice Finnick confundido y enojado mientras lo miro suplicante tratando de pedirle con mis ojos que por favor le siga el juego a Gale.

-Ya veo. –Contesta mi padre- ¿Y crees que esa es la forma correcta de reclamarle a tu amigo?

-No lo culpe Sr. Everdeen, lo que sucede es que Finnick está enamorado de la chica y pues entenderá usted cuanto le afecta el hecho de que ella no quiera verlo ni en pintura.

-Esa no es razón suficiente para actuar como un salvaje. –Dice mi padre ya menos severo.

-En serio Sr. Everdeen, no se preocupe –Gale observa a Finnick mientras limpia la sangre de sus labios- Creo que esto me lo merecía.

Mi padre se queda pensándolo por un segundo pero no cuestiona las palabras de Gale y en cambio continúa con sus preguntas.

-¿Y al menos se puede saber de quién estamos hablando? –Pronuncia con renovado interés mientras yo me pregunto cómo es posible que haya creído semejante tontería.

-De Annie Cartwright. –Me apresuro a agregar.

-Vaya, la hija de Plutarch –Contesta sonriendo- Bueno, pues me da mucho gusto por ti hijo pero no pienses que eso hace que sea correcto lo que le has hecho a Gale así que espero que en este momento le pidas una disculpa.

Finnick voltea a verme con cara de pocos amigos y yo trago en seco esperando el momento en que diga que todo esto es una gran mentira haciendo que todo se venga abajo, sin embargo, mi hermano solo mira al Gale por última vez antes de salir de allí rumbo a la casa sin decir una palabra más y dejándonos a todos a la expectativa.

-¿Qué le sucede a tu hermano? -Pregunta mi padre confundido- Está actuando muy extraño.

-No se papá, tal vez está en verdad muy molesto por lo de Annie.

-¡Ay estos jóvenes de hoy! Como sea, Gale en nombre de mi hijo quiero disculparme contigo por su actitud –Mi padre le ofrece su mano la cual acepta- y si me permiten les pido un permiso pues tengo asuntos que resolver en la oficina. Hasta luego.

-Que tengas buen día papá.

-Gracias cariño.

-Que le vaya bien Sr. Everdeen y no se preocupe por lo que acaba de suceder, yo entiendo perfectamente a Finnick.

Mi padre asiente y luego de acabar de despedirse de todos se marcha mientras yo me quedo afuera con Peeta y Gale en silencio.

-¿Se lo dijiste? –Pregunta de pronto Gale.

-¿Y qué esperabas? –Le contesto encarándolo.

-Bueno, creo que yo me iré para que puedan hablar tranquilamente. –Agrega Peeta dirigiéndose a su auto.

-¡No! Gale y yo no tenemos nada más de que hablar así que si me disculpan…. –Digo girando de vuelta a mi casa dejándolos solos.

Entro a mi casa buscando a mi hermano pues le debo una gran explicación por lo que acaba de suceder. Odio arrastrarlo hasta mis problemas y mucho más hacerlo quedar tan mal delante de mi padre cuando soy yo la que debería sentirse avergonzada de su comportamiento pero la cobardía no me dejó hacer lo correcto y tuve que seguirle el juego a Gale.

Al llegar al cuarto de Finnick me percato de que ha puesto el seguro, lo que es un claro indicador de que no quiere verme, sin embargo, toco la puerta porque estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por no pelear con mi único hermano.

-Finn. –Me pego a la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres Katniss? –Contesta desde dentro

-¿Podemos hablar? –Le digo mientras oigo solamente los acordes de su guitarra- ¿Finn?

La música se detiene y mi hermano abre la puerta -Te escucho.

-Lo siento mucho. –Pronuncio mientras él toma de nuevo la guitarra ignorándome.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes exactamente? –Toca acordes aun sin mirarme.

-El haberte hecho quedar mal delante de papá.

-¿Solo eso?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sabes exactamente a qué.

-Pues te equivocas. –Digo completamente confundida.

-Kittie ¿Acaso no te quieres a ti misma? –Suelta por fin la guitarra encarándome.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-No puedo creer que hayas vuelto a caer con él ¡No ha pasado ni un día por el amor de Dios! –Se exalta mientras yo caigo en cuenta de que está hablando.

-No he vuelto con él si es a lo que te refieres.

-¿Ah no? Entonces como explicas lo que paso allá afuera porque hasta hace unas horas odiabas a Gale y ahora resulta que lo defiendes.

-Es una larga historia.

-¿Pues qué crees? Precisamente ahora tengo tiempo para escucharla. –Dice sentándose en su cama.

-Está bien pero necesito que te mantengas sereno y no pongas el grito en el cielo.

-¿Por qué creo que no me va a gustar lo que me vas a decir? –Contesta levantando una ceja.

-No es lo que piensas. –Digo tranquilamente.

-Pues más vale que sea así porque de lo contrario yo… -Lo dejo con la palabra en la boca mientras me dirijo a mi habitación a traer la revista que me dejó Annie para que todo sea más fácil de explicar y cuando regreso lo encuentro aun en la misma posición de antes con su mirada de hermano protector.

-Toma. –Le tiendo el ejemplar de la revista.

-¿Qué es esto? –Pregunta mientras la recibe.

-Es la razón por la que Gale estaba aquí –La abro en la página 27- Anda léela.

Finnick observa la revista en las páginas que le he dejado señaladas y mientras las lee su mirada pasa del enojo a la confusión y de nuevo a este en cuestión de minutos.

-¿Y esto que se supone que significa? –Dice con el ceño fruncido.

-Un pequeño descuido de mi parte. –Contesto un poco nerviosa.

-Explícate mejor. –Sigue con expresión seria.

-¿Recuerdas que te conté acerca de anoche?

-Si.

-Pues no fui totalmente honesta contigo.

-Eso me queda claro. –Dice señalando la foto evidentemente molesto.

-Te voy a contar la verdad. –Contesto acomodándome a su lado.

Cosa por cosa le cuento la parte de la historia que omití a excepción de mi show de ebria pero en si todo lo relacionado con Peeta para que sepa que es quien aparece en la foto y la razón por la cual tanto él como Gale vinieron a casa a encubrirme. Escucha uno a uno los detalles de mi historia sobre el hotel, Peeta, la razón de la foto, la explicación que inventó Gale a mis padres e incluso en favor que me hizo Annie de sacarlo de allí para evitar problemas y no me interrumpe en ningún momento aun cuando a veces pareciera que quiere saber algo más o que no cree que sea cierto lo que le digo.

-Y esa fue la razón por la cual llevaste a Annie a su casa. –Concluyo.

-Así que ella nunca quiso irse conmigo… Eso explica todo. –Dice pensativo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-El por qué no me dirigió la palabra en todo el camino y ni siquiera me dio tiempo de invitarla a tomar una malteada pues al llegar a su casa salió literalmente corriendo de mi auto.

-¿Solo eso tienes para decir?

-¿Y que más quieres que te diga? Es claro que no confías en mí y que soy el último en enterarse de todo, eso sin contar que me involucraste en algo de lo que pude salir mejor librado y no me refiero a Gale precisamente, ese pendejo ya ni me importa –Luce ofendido.

-No digas eso hermanito –Me acerco a él y lo abrazo- La verdad las cosas se me salieron de las manos y ya no supe que hacer y por eso tuve que aceptar la ayuda que me brindaron aunque yo no la pedí, además lamento que hayas perdido a tu amigo. –Acaricio su cabello.

-Yo soy el que lamenta haberte dejado a su merced. Pudiste decirme las cosas Kittie.

-¿Y eso hubiera evitado que agarraras a golpes a Gale?

-No tal vez no pero por lo menos hubiera sido de más ayuda. Ahora estoy seguro que papá no se va a quedar tranquilo con mi actitud, eso sin contar que va a querer meterse en el asunto de Annie porque ahora cree que estoy enamorado y sabes que odio que se metan en mi vida privada.

-Lo siento por todo Finn, sé que es mi culpa y es que yo solo quería evitar que mamá y papá pensaran lo peor de mí sin ver que fui egoísta al no pensar en ti.

-No te preocupes Kittie –Dice poniendo su brazo en mis hombros demostrándome que ya no está enojado- Pero si hay algo que aún no me queda claro.

-¿Qué cosa?

-La actitud de Peeta Mellark. La del imbécil de Gale la entiendo porque entiendo que quiere quedar bien contigo y por supuesto con nuestros padres evitando que se enteren de lo que te hizo, pero su hermano ¿Qué razón tenía para ayudarte de esa manera?

Me quedo un minuto pensando en lo que dice y tiene razón pero yo tampoco conozco sus motivos. –La verdad no lo sé.

-¿No será que tú le gustas?-Me mira fijamente y yo me sonrojo.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo se te ocurre siquiera insinuarlo? Además Peeta tiene novia y es precisamente la hermana de tu querida Annie.

-¿Y eso qué? Desde cuando tener novia ha impedido que un hombre se fije en otra.

-¡Eres un asco hermano! –Digo golpeando suavemente su mejilla con el puño.

-¡Auch!

-Perdón, había olvidado que te molieron a golpes. –Sonrío ante su gesto de dolor.

-¿A mí? ¿Acaso no viste quien fue el que salió más mal parado de todo esto? –Sonríe con suficiencia.

-Pues tu labio roto y este futuro moretón me dicen otra cosa. –Bromeo.

-Espera que le veas la cara al pelafustán de tu ex -Ambos sonreímos- Pero volviendo al tema, no me gusta demasiado eso de que el otro Mellark se interese en ti –Hace una pausa poniéndose serio- No me da confianza sin mencionar que sería de muy mal gusto que te involucraras con el hermano del bastardo con el que acabas de terminar.

-Ya te dije que no es lo que estás pensando.

-Pues déjame dudarlo, recuerda que soy hombre Kittie y tengo una vasta experiencia con las mujeres y a mi manera de ver, ese "mocoso" te mira de una forma particular.

-Pues esa "vasta experiencia" al parecer te está sirviendo de nada con Annie –Me meto en su territorio mientras sonrío y agrego- Y con respecto a Peeta, no es un mocoso, tenemos la misma edad.

-Entonces tú también eres una mocosa. –Dice pellizcando mi mejilla.

-¡Auch!

-¡Mocosa! Ahora me vas a pagar todo lo que me hiciste pasar. –Dice agarrándome ambas manos.

-¡No te atrev!…. –No alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando ya estoy riendo como una histérica a causa de su ataque de cosquillas.

-¡Tú te lo buscaste!

-¡Detende! –Digo entre risas- No estamos para esas cosas.

Finnick detiene mi tortura y ambos nos quedamos observándonos el uno al otro mientras nos recomponemos luego del pequeño lapso recreativo.

-¿Sabes Kittie? –Dice acariciando mi mejilla- Tú y mamá son las mujeres más importantes en mi vida y lo que menos deseo es que alguien les haga daño –Contempla mi rostro con ternura- Me molestó mucho ver al imbécil de Gale aquí como si nada hubiera pasado y más el hecho de que lo defendieras porque eres demasiado buena para él.

-Lo sé y lo siento pero ya te lo explique todo.

-Y lo comprendo pero de verdad no quiero volver a verte sufrir por un idiota como él o mejor dicho por él específicamente. –Me mira a los ojos y yo siento como su mirada me abraza- Kittie, -Toma mis manos entre las suyas- Prométeme que no vas a involucrarte con él o con ningún otro que se le parezca.

-¿A qué te refieres con exactitud?

-A la cantidad de bastardos que andan por ahí con cara de buenas personas.

-Si entendí eso pero ¿A qué te refieres con ningún otro que se le parezca?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. –Claro que lo sabía, mi hermano estaba hablando de Peeta y no sé qué cosa le había dado la impresión de que él sentía algo por mí pero estaba segura de que se equivocaba- Por favor Kittie, prométemelo.

Suelto un suspiro y viendo fijamente sus ojos verdes le digo. –Lo prometo.

-Solo quiero que entiendas que eres muy importante para mí y lo que menos quiero es que otro pendejo te rompa el corazón porque de seguro tendré que romperle todo de regreso y eso no será nada bonito. –Sonríe.

-Sobre todo porque no solo él saldrá mal librado. –Digo sonriendo mientras acaricio su labio roto.

-Pero no vas a negar que en la pelea de hace rato no fui yo quien perdió. –Presume con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Tal vez –Pongo gesto de pensativa- Pero yo si se de alguien que te lleva de rastras y te está noqueando sin tocarte un pelo. –Sonrío.

-Por ahora querida… Por ahora.

Ambos reímos otro rato mientras nos recostamos en su cama y charlamos sobre su fallida y forzada cita con Annie y comprendo que mi hermano en verdad está interesado en ella y hasta me dan ganas de ayudarle. Finnick necesita aprender algunas lecciones que hasta ahora ninguna mujer ha podido darle y ella es la indicada aunque aún no lo sepa, sé por experiencia propia que tanta hostilidad puede convertirse de la nada en un sentimiento agradable que tal vez traiga buenas cosas para ambos.

Cuando regreso a mi habitación me recuesto en mi cama y me dedico a pensar en todo lo que ha sucedido en las últimas 24 horas. Pasé de tener una relación idílica a descubrir que mi príncipe azul volvió a ser un sapo capaz de causarme dolor aunque luego tratara de remediarlo y que quienes menos esperaba han sido mis protectores, además de eso mi vida quedó expuesta en dos páginas delante de toda la ciudad y supongo que serán necesarias las influencias de mi apellido para enmendarlo, eso sin contar con que a punta de mentiras mi reputación sigue intacta al menos delante de quienes me importan.

Veo el techo mientras unos ojos azules vienen a mi cabeza….

-Ay Peeta Mellark ¿En qué momento tu y yo empezamos a compartir un secreto que los demás ni se imaginan? –Suspiro mientras recuerdo la manera como me ha defendido y ayudado en menos de un día y sonrío por la sola idea de ver que aún hay gente que puede hacer algo por mí sin esperar que les devuelva el favor.

Entonces sin pensarlo me entran ganas de llamarlo para agradecerle lo que ha hecho por mí y lo hago aunque al principio no sé qué voy a decirle.

-¿Kat? –Parece sorprendido.

-Hola Peeta.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien ¿Y tú?

-Bien –Hace una pausa y yo tampoco sé que agregar- ¿Cómo está Finnick?

-Bien, un poco golpeado pero creo que le fue peor a Gale. –Digo y de inmediato siento una punzada en el estómago al pronunciar su nombre.

-Eh, pues está golpeado también pero nada grave, ni siquiera les dijo a mis padres lo que le sucedió en verdad y se inventó una historia que ni te imaginas. –Lo oigo reír sin ganas.

-Ya veo pero yo no llamé para hablar de Gale.

-¿Ah no? –Vuelve a sonar sorprendido.

-No, la verdad te llamé porque -Titubeo- porque quisiera invitarte un café para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí.

-¿En serio? –Parece ¿Entusiasmado?- Digo, pero no es necesario que hagas nada de eso.

-Quiero hacerlo, es más ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana?

-Nada aun.

-Pues entonces ábreme un espacio en tu agenda y nos vemos en el café del parque de Los Vencedores a las 2:00 p.m. ¿Te parece?

-Me parece.

Cuando colgamos me quedo un rato más cavilando sobre todos los acontecimientos y en eso mi teléfono suena devolviéndome a la realidad en la cual recuerdo que debo llamar a Annie precisamente porque es ella quien está marcándome.

-¡Kat! ¿Por qué carajos no me has llamado?

-Hola Ann. –Respondo con tanta serenidad que la oigo impacientarse al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Cómo te acabó de ir?

-¿En verdad quieres saberlo?

-No, llamé porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer. –Dice con sarcasmo- ¡Pues obviamente!

-Ay Annie, este ha sido el día más loco de mi vida. –Suspiro.

-Dime que por lo menos sacar a tu hermano de allí sirvió de algo.

-Pues si te sirve de consuelo digamos que solo me diste algún tiempo, lo justo para contarle una mentira a mis padres y luego presenciar una escena de lucha libre en la entrada de mi casa.

-¿Entonces de nada sirvió a tu hermano todo el camino a mi casa? Que cosas…

-Oye Annie, ¿En serio te cae tal mal Finnick? Me parece que exageras un poco al referirte a él.

-No es eso Kat, él no me cae mal, es más, me parece un chico lindo -Titubea- Físicamente claro está pero con todo el respeto que mereces es un completo idiota.

-Lo se nena pero en su defensa puedo decirte que nunca lo había visto interesado en alguien de verdad.

-¿En serio? –Eleva su voz- Quiero decir, que bien por él pero eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

-Aja. –Sonrío ante la reacción de mi amiga y comprendo que al parecer mi hermano no está intentando sembrar en un suelo tan árido después de todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la hora pactada me encuentro sentada en una de las mesas del Café de Ripper en el parque de Los Vencedores mientras disfruto de un día sin sol y con algunas nubes grises. Algunos dirían que mis gustos son algo raros porque prefiero la lluvia a los rayos del sol y el frio al abrazador calor de los días de verano pero a veces siento que se guían más por mi estado de ánimo que por la belleza y ahora mismo al ver en lo que ha quedado mi historia me siento así, como un cielo gris.

Mientras espero a Peeta tomando un cappuccino veo como la gente pasa por el lugar con tanto afán que no se fijan en los pequeños detalles y se les pasa la vida sin valorar lo que realmente importa o quienes le importan por el deseo de conseguir cada vez más y más. El tiempo corre de prisa y la historia más bella puede cambiar en segundos y hacernos sentir tan insignificantes como somos a pesar de la riqueza pues a veces nos muestra que aunque estemos rodeados de gente podemos estar más solo que nunca. Precisamente como me siento ahora.

-¿Se puede? –Una voz familiar a mi espalda me sobresalta.

-Adelante. –Digo volteando a verlo.

-¿Llevas mucho aquí? –Pregunta mientras toma asiento en frente de mí.

-No, recién llego. –Digo evadiendo su mirada.

-Qué bueno porque odiaría hacerte esperar. –Sonríe y de inmediato noto que ya no es tímido al hablarme y que en cambio le es tan fácil hacerlo como respirar y caigo en cuenta de que la que debería de sentirse avergonzada por algo soy yo pues llevo algo de tiempo haciendo el ridículo frente a sus ojos aun sin proponérmelo y me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que estará pensando de mí?

Peeta sigue sonriendo igual que cuando llegó y ordena un café como el mío esperando de seguro que yo sea la primera en hablar.

-Gracias por haber venido. –Digo tomando el impulso.

-No tienes que agradecerme por eso, fue agradable que me invitaras. –Toma un sorbo de su café.

-Lo hice porque siento que te debo una, que digo una, muchas.

-No me debes nada Kat, ya te lo dije.

-Claro que sí y aunque digas que no es necesario quiero volver a agradecerte por todo, por cuidarme en el hotel y aguantar mis estupideces y aún más por no ponerme en evidencia con Gale y por ayudarme con mis padres, sé que no somos amigos –Sin pensarlo pongo mi mano sobre la suya mientras sigo hablando sin parar- pero me alegra mucho saber que puedo contar contigo.

-Claro que puedes hacerlo. –No retira su mano y me siento extrañamente cómoda aunque no se si ya es tiempo de separarla- Espero poder ayudarte cuando lo necesites. –Sonríe y ambos nos quedamos viendo un segundo hasta que una voz a las espaldas de Peeta resuena haciéndome levantar aparatar la mirada de la suya para encontrarme con otros ojos azules que vienen acompañados por una cabellera rubia larga y un perfume de mujer.

-¡Pero que grata sorpresa!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola amigos! Lo sé, he estado muy ausente y aunque lo lamento mucho creo que tengo una excusa valedera además de una noticia que darles. En primer lugar han sido dos los motivos de que no haya actualizado desde hace rato… El primero de ellos es que he estado entretenida con una cuestión de trabajo y es que voy a ser trasladada a otra ciudad y adquiriré nuevas responsabilidades que me demandaran bastante tiempo y el segundo es que aunque me dé pena admitirlo, ando corta de inspiración y en vez de hacer algo a medias prefiero esperar un poco para que salga mejor, no me malinterpreten, tengo muchas ideas para esta historia pero a veces no se me ocurre como conectarlas o algunas requieren algo de tiempo para hacerse vigentes así que se me ha ocurrido algo últimamente…

Resulta que decidí que nunca iba a volver a hacer una adaptación de un libro para que no me atacaran pero encontré una idea en otro lugar (En la tele) que me pareció genial poder plasmarla en una historia y de verdad con la falta de inspiración aquí y esa idea fresca hace ya un buen rato me aventuré a escribir sobre ello. Si, lo sé, debería terminar primero esta historia pero una de mis autoras favoritas está escribiendo varias al tiempo y con tal de que no dejen de leerme he decidido hacerlo yo también… Voy a publicar en dos historias a la vez lo cual no va a ser difícil porque la segunda ya es una idea preconcebida aunque yo tenga que estructurarla y ponerle mi sello personal obviamente, sin contar que la estoy haciendo porque se la prometí a una amiga… No puedo decirles que actualizaré de seguido pero si puedo prometerles que habrá algo que leer pues paradójicamente con el traslado voy a tener algo más de tiempo para mí porque voy a vivir sola y lo que dedicaba para mi novio y mi familia lo voy a invertir en uno de mis pasatiempos para no aburrirme, además al estar entusiasmada con la idea digamos que ya escribí algunos capítulos que van a respaldarme para no alejarme de ustedes. No sé qué opinarán pero es algo que acabo de decidir y espero que ojala me apoyen y sigan comentando. No lo olviden, no abandonaré ninguna de las dos.

 **Isabella Marie JR:** Si, yo también soy admiradora de Josh desde que actuaba de niño y pues qué bueno que te gustara el nombre. Genial que te arreglaran el pc y que sigas publicando tu historia, por ahí vi y tengo que pasar a comentar.

 **Ana Karen Mellark:** Tomé en cuenta lo que dijiste del secreto y lo incluí y pues la dedicatoria te la ganaste igual que la otra persona. Prometo que pronto Peeta va a tener más protagonismo.

 **Doremi** : Que bueno que he logrado ese efecto en ti… Y lo de Gale no fue que se hiciera el loco, es que de verdad no tenía idea de que Kat lo había delatado con Finnick, creo que en el fondo el esperaba que luego de esta hazaña ella tal vez lo perdonara.

 **Laura** : Jajajajaja… Ya habrá otras oportunidades para eso y pues Kat aún sigue muy confundida, no podemos esperar que olvide a Gale de la noche a la mañana, eso sí, por lo menos algo le ha enseñado esta decepción.

 **Amaliafavila** : Bienvenida y espero no decepcionarte.

 **Lisset** : Aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo que aunque no me convenció tanto como quisiera por lo menos deja nuevas puertas abiertas para seguir adelante. Ojala a ti te haya gustado.

 **Dazulu:** Por nada, igual te lo ganaste. Me encanta que sigas interesado en la historia y espero mantenerte así no solo en esta sino en la que voy a empezar a poner.

 **Ady Mellark87** : Lo siento, las cosas no salieron como esperabas pero por lo menos Kat no ha cedido. En fin por otra parte quiero preguntarte Adri ¿Recibiste los libros? No me dijiste.

 **Alejandracottom:** Lo tendré en cuenta pero no podemos esperar que tan rápido se fije en Peeta aunque hoy hubo un pequeño acercamiento y lo de Gale fue más que no se esperaba que Kat lo delatara, no tanto que se hiciera el tonto y pretendiera hacer como que nada pasó.

Gracias por su paciencia.

Giselle Jay.


	11. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. La historia es producto de mi imaginación.

 **CAPITULO 10**

Me congelo inmediatamente hasta el punto que mis movimientos empiezan a ser torpes y en el afán por retirar mi mano de la de Peeta termino por derramar el café sobre la mesa.

-¡Lo siento! –Digo apenada mientras empiezo a tomar servilletas para tratar de limpiar el desastre.

-¡Dell! –Peeta voltea a verla y se levanta de inmediato pero a diferencia de mí no parece nervioso en lo absoluto y en cambio se acerca a ella y besa su mejilla mientras yo me quedo boquiabierta.

¿Qué está pasando?

-Pasaba por aquí y de repente me pareció reconocerlos. –Señala ella viéndome con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

-Kat me invitó un café. –Le comenta Peeta mientras yo con una cantidad de servilletas empapadas de cappuccino decido que lo mejor será disculparme e irme de allí lo más pronto posible.

-Pero yo ya me iba. –Me apresuro a decir al tiempo que dejo mi tarea lo suficientemente avergonzada por todo.

-No es necesario Kat yo solo quería saludarlos pero ya me voy. –Agrega y yo me confundo aún más, supongo que debería estar enojada de encontrarme aquí con su novio, en lo que parece ser una cita pero que es todo menos eso.

-Delly, al rato paso por tu casa. –Peeta sonríe y yo me pregunto qué clase de relación tienen esos dos.

-No te preocupes Peet, tardaré un poco resolviendo unos asuntos personales, mejor yo te llamo. –Ella no para de sonreír como si no acabara de encontrar a su novio con otra.

-Ok nena, como quieras. –Toma su cintura y besa de nuevo su mejilla mientras yo sigo sin entender porque no le da un beso como lo haría cualquier pareja y lo único que se me ocurre es que tal vez son de esos que no se manifiestan el afecto en público.

Delly se vuelve hacia mí–Siempre es un placer verte Katniss.

Y dicho esto se retira de la misma manera en que llegó, mientras yo de pie de seguro debo tener mi boca sobre la mesa pues no comprendo en lo absoluto lo que acaba de suceder. Nunca he tenido un trato cercano con ella pero las veces que he tenido la oportunidad de hablarle he notado que es sumamente amable, sin embargo, en una circunstancia como esta cualquier mujer se hubiera molestado, a menos que Peeta ya se lo hubiera contado o que simplemente no sea una mujer celosa.

Tal vez sea eso. –Digo para mí misma.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? –Peeta me saca de mis cavilaciones señalando las servilletas empapadas que siguen en mi mano.

-No es necesario. –Fijo de nuevo mi mirada en el- Lamento lo que acaba de pasar, espero que Delly no se haya molestado.

-¿Por qué habría de molestarse? –Parece sorprendido.

-¿Bromeas? Nos vio aquí tomando un café solos. –Le explico lo que a mi parecer es obvio pero él solo sonríe mientras tomando un puñado de servilletas me ayuda a limpiar.

-Delly no es de esas chicas. –Termina por limpiar el desastre y me pide que le entregue lo que tengo en mi mano para tirarlo al cesto de la basura.

Hago lo que me pide y al momento de entregarle las servilletas empapadas mi mano vuelve a rozar la suya haciendo que una extraña corriente suba por mis dedos. De inmediato la retiro de su contacto y me disculpo con la excusa de ir al tocador a lavarme.

¿Qué es todo esto que acaba de pasar? Sigo confundida con los últimos acontecimientos y trato de encontrarle coherencia a algo si es que la tiene, empezando por la razón por la cual invité a Peeta a venir conmigo. Si lo vemos desde el punto de vista de un observador ajeno a la situación este no podría ser un encuentro casual entre dos amigos porque 1. No nos encontramos de casualidad y 2. No somos amigos así que nos queda una segunda opción que sugiere algo en lo que no puedo ni pensar. Una cita.

¿Una cita? ¡Claro que no! –Digo mientras me veo al espejo y empiezo a hacer algo que habitualmente llevo a cabo. Hablar conmigo misma. En voz alta.

-Katniss, esto no puede ser una cita, estás hablando del hermano de tu ex que también es el novio de la hermana de tu mejor amiga.

Siempre se me ha dado bien eso de razonar pero con lo que me ha sucedido últimamente, todo eso de los cuernos de Gale y el artículo de la revista encuentro difícil poder hacerlo. Nada tiene sentido, se supone que debería estar aun lamentándome por el horrible desplante de Gale y en cambio estoy aquí tomando un café con su hermano, solo espero que eso no le cause problemas a nadie.

-¿Pero qué tiene de malo tomar un café con un chico?

-Estás loca Everdeen y más vale que te comportes porque de lo contrario las cosas se te podrían poner de cabeza.

-¿Aún más? Lo dudo.

Cuando salgo del tocador sobre la mesa ya hay un nuevo cappuccino para mí y Peeta me espera tomando el suyo.

-Disculpa por hacerte esperar.

-No te preocupes y me tomé el atrevimiento de pedirte otro café. –Sus ojos sonríen tanto como su boca.

-Gracias.

Tomo de nuevo asiento frente a él sintiéndome sin querer un poco incomoda y no precisamente por lo que acaba de pasar con Delly sino porque Peeta no deja de mirarme hasta el punto de hacer que me sonroje.

-Me gustó mucho que me invitaras hoy. –Su mirada fija en mi me intimida y me hace pensar que tal vez nunca fue tímido y que todo ello solo lo imaginé e incluso por un momento hasta me hace creer que coquetea conmigo.

-Yo… -Me quedo sin palabras.

-Lo se Kat y te repito que no tienes nada que agradecerme, espero poder ayudarte siempre que me necesites.

Tomo mi café para darle un sorbo con el cual casi me ahogo. ¡Cálmate Katniss!

-Espero no haberte metido en problemas con Delly. –Vuelvo a repetirle.

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes por eso, Delly no es una chica conflictiva además tú le caes muy bien.

Un momento ¿Han estado hablando de mí?

-Qué bueno oír eso.

Nos pasamos el resto de la tarde hablando sobre algunas anécdotas y riendo de todo como si fuéramos viejos amigos. Me doy cuenta que pasar tiempo con él es tan fácil como respirar y que si en algún momento me sentí incomoda en su compañía es porque me estaba haciendo ideas tontas en la cabeza.

Peeta Mellark es un chico sencillo, inteligente y muy divertido que siempre tiene algo de qué hablar y que a pesar de lo tonta que te veas ante él jamás hará algo para que te sientas mal, eso he podido comprobarlo luego de mi accidente bochornoso con la bebida, además del que acabo de tener con el café.

Al principio pensé que coqueteaba conmigo pero luego me di cuenta de que solo estaba siendo amable porque esa es su forma de ser. Tan solo he necesitado una tarde a su lado para darme cuenta de que es un chico encantador y no solo en su forma de ser, su cabello rubio como el sol combina perfecto con sus ojos azul cielo y sus dientes blancos que resplandecen cada que sonríe formando hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

¿Qué te pasa Katniss? ¿Porque piensas todas esas tonterías? Creo que no es un pecado aceptar que un hombre es atractivo o tal vez lo sea solo en los casos en los que ese hombre es el hermano de tu ex…. Debería haber un código o algo así en el que se diga que los hermanos de los ex no pueden ser atractivos, estoy segura que evitaría muchos problemas.

Mi debate mental me distrae lo suficiente para no notar que Peeta me habla.

-Kat ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, perdón ¿Qué me decías?

-Que si has probado alguna vez las magdalenas.

-¿Magdalenas?

-También se llaman Madeleines y son unas galletas deliciosas.

-No, no las he probado.

-¡Excelente! Así puedo hacer unas para ti. –Dice con una sonrisa.

-¿Hacer? –Mi tono de sorpresa es un poco elevado- ¿Sabes hacer galletas?

-¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto?

-No pensé que fueras ese tipo de hombre.

-¿Del tipo de hombre que sabe cocinar? –Su sonrisa se transforma en una pequeña carcajada- Me encanta cocinar pero sobre todo hacer pasteles y postres.

-¿En serio? ¿Entonces porque no estudiaste repostería?

-Porque ese es un pasatiempo, mi verdadera pasión son los números y las obras civiles.

-Vaya, eres toda una caja de sorpresas Peeta Mellark. –La frase se me escapa mucho antes de darme cuenta que estoy pensando en voz alta y mientras me sonrojo Peeta solo sonríe.

Después de un rato terminamos nuestros respetivos cappuccinos para luego despedirnos y tomar cada uno el mismo camino por el que llegamos horas atrás pues aunque se ofrece a llevarme le digo que tengo otras cosas que hacer.

Tomo un bus para hacer el trayecto a casa un poco más largo. Habitualmente viajo en taxi o le pido a mi hermano que me recoja porque aun no tengo auto ya que mi licencia de conducción está aún en proceso pero hoy particularmente necesito tiempo para pensar.

El paisaje a través de la ventana se transforma cada dos minutos ofreciéndome miles de posibilidades para dejar volar mi imaginación pero mi mente termina volviendo a un solo lugar. Gale… Y Peeta.

En tan poco tiempo mi vida ha tenido un giro inesperado y esos dos han estado tan involucrados que me es difícil separarlos, sin embargo, son tan diferentes… Aun cuando comparten la misma sangre cada uno significa algo distinto para mí, mientras uno es un torbellino el otro es paz, mientras uno calcula cada uno de sus pasos, el otro vive a la par del momento… Mientras uno fue verdugo el otro ha sido un salvador.

Y no es precisamente que quiera compararlos como si estuviera interesada en ambos o en alguno de los dos porque en este preciso momento no me puedo permitir algo así pero me es imposible no notar que ya hacen parte de mi historia, Gale es un pasado hermoso pero doloroso que sigue presente con la tristeza de lo que iba a ser y ya no y Peeta… Peeta es mi nuevo amigo, alguien a quien me puedo permitir en este momento en el cual debo volver a empezar.

Me agrada y eso no es algo de lo que deba sentirme avergonzada porque puedo permitirme tener amigos y porque no hay porque sentirme amenazada, al fin y al cabo es alguien agradable y en quien no voy a pensar de otra manera porque además de ser un Mellark Hawthorne, está más que prohibido para mi pues su corazón tiene dueña.

La travesía hasta mi casa es un constante vaivén de recuerdos de mi relación con Gale enfrentados con la misma horrible imagen de aquella noche. Soy una tonta por torturarme con ello una y otra vez pero en medicina nos enseñan que el dolor es lo que te hace sentirte vivo y que los únicos que no lo sienten son los fríos cadáveres con que estudiamos en nuestra clase de anatomía.

Eso es una gran ventaja, estoy viva y es por esa razón que hago esto, porque en el fondo lo que intento es sacar de mi los restos de su esencia, de todo lo que dejó grabado en mi ADN y de todo lo que se llevó de mi cuando estuvo conmigo, se supone que el amor dura solo tres años, cuando la producción de serotonina y dopamina se ve disminuida y con ello el deseo y otras cosas pero Gale y yo ni siquiera alcanzamos a pasar todo ese tiempo ¿Qué nos pasó entonces?

La ciencia puede explicar casi cualquier cosa, incluso la química de enamorarnos pero jamás podrá explicar cómo es que de un momento a otro le fallas a la persona que tienes al lado aun cuando dices amarla todavía y aunque existiera un proceso hormonal para eso aun así sería difícil asimilarlo.

Ya en casa me dirijo a mi habitación pero soy detenida por el torbellino que tengo por hermano quien al parecer me estaba esperando.

-Al fin llegas Kittie girl –Su cabello rubio revuelto combina a la perfección con su pantalón de pijama y su pecho descubierto- ¿Sabes cuánto llevo esperándote?

-¿Qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer? –Hago como que lo ignoro y me dirijo a mi habitación.

-Necesito hablar contigo. –Dice muy serio y me obliga a prestarle atención.

-¿Ahora qué pasó? –Le contesto tratando de disimular mi preocupación.

-Es que quiero pedirte algo.

Suspiro aliviada.

-Ya veo ¿Y no puede ser luego? Es que tengo muchas ganas de dormir.

-¿Dormir? Pero si nunca duermes en el día.

-Es que ahora mismo quiero relajarme. –No lo hago a propósito solo quiero fastidiarlo y obligarlo a pedirme por favor.

-Ven y te ayudo con eso, es más Bonnie y yo lo haremos.

-¿Bonnie? –Digo sorprendida pues no pensé que estuviera acompañado y menos por una mujer- ¿Quién es esa?

Suelta una sonora carcajada antes de responder. –Deberías ver tu cara.

-No me hace gracia. –Le contesto mientras lo veo entrar a su habitación y sacar su guitarra.

-Bonnie, esta es mi tontita hermana menor Katniss. –Dice señalándome- Kittie, ella es Bonnie, mi nena consentida. -Sonrió mientras le sigo el juego.

-Mucho gusto Bonnie.

-Anda, ven y me ayudas y a cambio Bonnie y yo cantaremos algunas canciones para ti.

-No se…. –Aparento indecisión mientras sonrió.

-¿Por favor? –Pone sus ojos de niño bueno y yo no aguanto.

-Está bien.

Entro tras de él a su habitación que está pulcramente organizada como siempre y me instalo en su sofá, Finnick puede ser cualquier cosa menos un hombre desorganizado.

-¿Y bien? Soy toda oídos.

Mi hermano mayor puede jactarse de casi lo que sea en la vida menos de poder disimular cuando está molesto o nervioso y luego de haberlo visto hace poco tan enojado sé que en este momento la emoción que lo embarga es la segunda y también sé muy bien la razón al fin y al cabo no solo somos hermanos, también somos buenos amigos.

-Iré al grano. –Dice removiéndose incomodo en su cama.

-Eso espero.

-Es Annie.

-¿Qué pasa con ella? –Le pregunto con el mismo ademán que utiliza mamá con sus pacientes.

-Es que yo… La verdad… Pero ella… -Suelta un suspiro mientras se revuelve aún más el cabello.

-¿Es posible que Finnick Andrew Everdeen Odair se haya quedado sin palabras? –Sonrío ante la mención de su nombre completo el cual por cierto detesta pues dice que no combina en lo absoluto y es la maldición de llevar el segundo nombre de tu padre y tu abuelo.

-No te burles mocosa.

-Déjame disfrutar el momento, no sucede a diario que tu hermano mayor parezca un idiota. –Suelto una sonora carcajada y lo veo fruncir el ceño- Solo dilo ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

-Está bien, aquí va…. Tú sabes que soy un conquistador nato, apuesto, rico, encantador y con múltiples cualidades más que me hacen un excelente partido.

-Pero…

-Pero tu amiga de seguro es de marte porque parece no notar nada de eso. –Se ve verdaderamente contrariado.

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo qué y? ¿Acaso no es evidente?

-Sigo sin entender lo que quieres. –Sí que me estoy divirtiendo.

Vuelve a suspirar. –Eres mala niñita, quieres obligarme a decirlo y no lo haré.

-Entonces será mejor que me vaya a mi habitación a dormir un rato, Bonnie fue un placer conocerte. –Me levanto del sofá con intención de irme mientras rio sin que me vea.

-Está bien, quisiera pedirte que me ayudes con ella. –¡Bingo! lo dijo.

-¿Qué te ayude con ella? Quieres decir ¿A conquistarla?

-Creo que eso ha quedado más que claro.

-¿Entonces estás diciendo que el conquistador nato, apuesto, rico, encantador y con múltiples cualidades necesita la ayuda de su hermana menor para ligarse a una chica?

-Te estas divirtiendo ¿No es así?

-No has respondido. –Le digo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Aja, pero no es solo ligar con ella… Kittie –Me mira fijamente y por primera vez en la vida sus ojos verdes brillan cuando habla de una mujer- Annie no es solo una chica, es la chica.

Me sorprende oírlo hablar así pero me quedo en silencio para permitirle continuar.

-Verás ella es hermosa sin necesitar de ponerse maquillaje o joyas encima, es sencilla pero sofisticada y elegante, seria pero divertida cuando se lo propone e inteligente sin llegar a parecer nerd, en pocas palabras es perfecta, todo lo que un chico necesita a su lado para enderezar su camino.

-Pensé que no viviría para oírte decir algo así. –Hago un gesto dramático acercándome a él poniendo mi mano derecha sobre su corazón.

-El amor es extraño Kittie.

-¿Has dicho amor?

-Supuse que ya lo sabias.

-Entonces es cierto, te enamoraste de mi mejor amiga.

-Me enamoré de ella desde el primer día en que la vi.

-¡Que cursi! –Digo pellizcando su mejilla.

-Lo se…. -Suspira- Lo sé.

-Bien, pues en ese caso voy a ayudarte –Tomo su mano y la aprieto fuerte- Nada me da más gusto de que haya sido de alguien tan maravillosa como Annie.

Finnick sonríe y me da un beso en la mejilla para luego alzarme en sus brazos y darme vueltas como cuando éramos pequeños, aquel tiempo en que no tenía que preocuparme por nada más que por ser feliz.

El resto de la tarde me la paso recostada en la cama de mi hermano mientras él interpreta algunas de mis canciones favoritas en compañía de Bonnie y es así como al ritmo de "Perfect for me" dejo volar mi pensamiento hacia el tiempo en que sonreía pensado que Gale era el chico perfecto para mí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despierto un poco sobresaltada y con la frente empapada por el sudor para darme cuenta de que no estoy en mi habitación y que mi teléfono está sonando.

-¿Si?

-¡Kat! Llevo horas tratando de hablar contigo. –Una Annie exaltada casi grita en mi oído.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las 7:00 ¿Dónde has estado metida?

-Me quedé dormida en la habitación de Finn.

-Ya veo, pero no te llamé para reñirte, en realidad es para contarte algo que hice…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Puse al tanto a las chicas de algunas cosas acerca de lo que sucedió luego de la fiesta reservándome por supuesto algunos detalles y ocultando lo del hotel y ellas tuvieron una excelente idea, bueno más bien Clove tuvo una excelente idea ¿Qué te parecería una noche de piscina con quedada a dormir fuera de casa?

-No se Annie, estoy algo cansada. –No me molesta el hecho de que les comentara pero esperé no tener que lidiar con eso tan pronto, sin embargo son mis mejores amigas y saben de mí prácticamente hasta que marca de ropa interior llevo cada día.

-¿Estas molesta?

-No, igual iba a contarles.

-Entonces no me saques el cuerpo porque te conozco Everdeen y tú no estás cansada, además creo que esta "Fiesta de chicas" te sentará bien después de todo las vacaciones ya casi acaban.

-¿Y a donde vamos a ir?

-Clove reservó la azotea y la suite presidencial del hotel Flickerman.

-Muy bien ¿A qué hora nos vemos?

-Vamos a pasar por ti.

-¿Vamos?

-Sí, Delly y yo, espero que no te moleste que la haya invitado pero es que cuando supo que iríamos casi me rogó que la llevara.

-¿Delly? –Al escuchar su nombre me pongo nerviosa pues estaré a merced de sus preguntas acerca de haberme visto con Peeta eso sin contar con que no me apetece hablar sobre mis propias desgracias frente a ella.

-No te preocupes Kat, mi hermana es una chica muy agradable además de muy prudente y la idea de la fiesta no es para que digas nada, es solo para distraernos un poco.

-Bien, entonces ¿A qué hora nos vemos?

-Pasamos faltando 15 minutos para las 9… Ten listo tu traje de baño, tu pijama y tu tarjeta de crédito.

Cuando cuelgo el teléfono me quedo un segundo más sobre la cama reflexionando sobre la noche que nos espera, la verdad me parece una muy buena idea lo de distraernos aun cuando la última fiesta a la que asistí fue un completo desastre, sin embargo, lo que me preocupa en verdad es la presencia de Delly pues aunque Peeta y Annie aseguran que es una chica genial y no lo dudo, hasta la más afable de las personas actúa de una manera poco amable cuando se meten con lo que le pertenece.

La puerta se abre y veo una vez más a mi hermano quien ya no tiene su torso desnudo y trae algo de comida consigo.

-No quise despertarte pues tus ronquidos me sugirieron que estabas muy cansada.

-¡Tonto! –Arrojo una de sus almohadas hacia él- Yo no ronco.

-Oye cuidado con la comida y si, roncas como una vieja cafetera oxidada.

Lo miro con cara de pocos amigos mientras me levanto en dirección a mi cuarto.

-Kittie ¿A dónde vas? No hablaba en serio.

-Debo prepararme porque esta noche asistiré a una fiesta.

-¿Una fiesta?

-Sí, una fiesta de chicas.

-Eso me suena a que Annie está involucrada lo cual significa que puedes empezar la operación. –Sus ojos vuelven a iluminarse.

-Déjame pensarlo.

-¡Vamos Kittie!

-Bien pero tú y Bonnie me deben muchos conciertos.

-Será un placer.

Voy a mi habitación bebiendo un yogurt que Finnick traía para mí y mientras busco lo que necesito para la fiesta mi pensamiento vuelve al lugar donde estaba esta tarde acompañada por él, por Peeta Mellark.

No he tenido que conocerlo mucho para saber que es un chico excepcional y sobre todo que Delly tiene mucha suerte… Una que me faltó a mí al elegir sobre quien puse mis ojos, me pregunto ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si yo…?

Sacudo mi cabeza para alejar el absurdo pensamiento y mientras me preparo, le comento a mis padres a donde voy y trato de calmarme un poco, la hora prevista llega y con ella las chicas Cartwrigth.

-¡Buenas noches Katniss! –La sonrisa de Delly es la de siempre, me pegunto si en algún momento dejará de sonreír, debe ser algo agotador.

-Delly, Annie –Las saludo.

-¿Todo listo?

-Si.

-En ese caso ¡Adelante! –Anuncia Annie y mientras nos dirigimos a su auto yo me preparo psicológicamente para mi primera noche de chicas en lo que parece ser mucho tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola! Casi que no regreso por aquí, la verdad lo lamento muchísimo pero he estado tan ocupada que no me había quedado tiempo de publicar y sin embargo aquí estoy, espero que les guste y que la fiesta de chicas los haya dejado a la expectativa para que se queden pegaditos esperando el próximo capítulo.

 **Laura:** Pues esas cosas no pasan en la vida real pero tal vez si en la ficción… Ya veremos… ¿Qué te parece la idea de la fiesta?

 **Arabullet** : Me alegra escuchar eso y espero que lo que has leído hasta ahora te tenga entretenida, la verdad ya no me queda tanto tiempo como antes pero he asumido dos retos con las dos historias que tengo y eso más que otra cosa es un compromiso con los lectores así que me voy a esforzar mucho para que ustedes disfruten lo que leen.

 **Lisset** : Que chévere, ojala este también te haya gustado.

 **Ana Karen Melllark** : Jajajaja si era Delly y ¿Cómo ves su actitud? Eso fue muy extraño ¿No crees? Todos pensamos que se enojaría y como si nada, veremos que hace ahora en la fiesta.

 **Ady Mellark 87:** Si que eres un genio… ¿Cómo vas con lo de tu casa? Espero que bien… Aquí te dejo un poco más de contenido para que disfrutes.

Gracias por su paciencia.

Giselle Jay.


	12. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. La historia es producto de mi imaginación.

 **CAPITULO 11**

La azotea del hotel Flickerman parecía más un carnaval que otra cosa. Mis amigas habían puesto iluminación en la piscina además de globos de colores por todos lados y ni que decir de los cocteles ya listos para consumir. Clove, Madge y Johanna nos esperaban cada una recostada en una silla playera con su traje de baño y un margarita en la mano y para cuando Delly, Annie y yo llegamos la música a altos decibeles ya animaba el lugar.

-¡Bienvenidas chicas! –Casi gritaba Clove con sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas tal vez por el alcohol- ¿Qué les parece la sorpresa?

-Se ve todo genial pero ¿Podrías bajarle un poco a la música para no tener que gritar? –Le contestó Annie tapándose uno de sus oídos.

-Disfruta Ann, esta noche es para eso, nada de reglas, muchas actividades. –Clove parecía realmente feliz- Kat, lamento mucho lo que sucedió.

-Gracias Clove pero mejor no hablemos de eso ahora.

-Ok, bienvenida Delly.

-Gracias dejarme participar del ritual.

-Por nada pero vamos con las demás.

Las tres la seguimos para reunirnos con Madge y su hermana que platicaban dejando entrever que algo no andaba tan bien entre ellas.

-Hola chicas, que bueno que ya llegaron, mi hermana no ha parado de reñirme porque lo que hago o dejo de hacer y eso que soy la mayor. –Johanna sonreía abiertamente mientras su hermana parecía un poco fastidiada por el comentario.

-¿Porque no van a cambiarse y así empezamos la fiesta? –Clove volvió a tomar asiento con las demás mientras nosotras nos dirigimos al vestier.

Una vez todas estuvimos listas en nuestros respectivos trajes de baño fuimos recibidas con un margarita también y tomamos asiento con las demás en una noche calurosa que como había dicho Clove auguraba mucho por hacer.

-Bien, ¿Listas para lo que viene? –Su entusiasmo es desbordante- Pues espero que sí y si no han bebido su primer trago será mejor que lo hagan ahora porque ya vamos a empezar.

Cada una de las recién llegadas empezamos con el licor que en mi caso aparte de producirme una ligera quemazón en la garganta me recordó que hace solo unos días bebí demás e hice un ridículo de grandes magnitudes. Había prometido que no bebería así de nuevo pero a diferencia de esa ocasión hoy me encuentro con mis amigas y si hago cosas vergonzosas luego no tendré que preocuparme por lo que piensen de mí como hice y sigo haciendo con Peeta Mellark.

-La noche de hoy está patrocinada por exnovios bastardos que deberían estar colgados de las pelotas quemándose bajo el sol. Brindo porque eso se haga realidad ¡Salud! –Clove está demasiado entusiasmada pero el resto decidimos seguirle el juego y brindar, además ya lo que pasó, pasó y seguir llorando por eso no hará que deje de dolerme.

-¡Salud! –Contestamos al unísono.

-Yo propongo un brindis por los imbéciles que quieren conseguirlo todo sin ningún compromiso creyendo que por ser buenos en la cama nadie puede decirles que no ¡Salud! –Johanna al parecer tiene experiencia en el asunto.

-¡Salud! –La secundamos todas.

-Yo brindo por los tontos que creen que tener una cara bonita y un cuerpo espectacular hará que todas estemos babeando por ellos ¡Salud! –El brindis de Annie es sin duda por mi hermano, lo cual me divierte, después de todo la operación no va a costarme tanto trabajo.

-¡Salud! –Continuamos todas.

-Quiero brindar porque tu complemento no necesariamente puede ser lo que todos esperan que sea y aun así es lo que te faltaba ¡Salud! –El brindis de Delly es un poco confuso pues ella tiene un novio que a mi parecer es todo lo que una mujer desea ¿Será que no es suficiente para ella?

-¡Salud! –Una vez más.

-Yo brindo por la verdad, porque sale a flote aunque nos empeñemos en ocultarla ¡Salud! –La voz de Madge se quiebra al final pero supongo que es por el licor, por cada trago que bebe cuando brinda pues hasta yo empiezo a sentirme distinto.

-¡Salud!

-Kattie, es tu turno cariño. –Indica Clove señalando la copa mientras yo pienso en lo que debo decir pero no tengo que hacerlo demasiado tiempo, se bien por qué quiero brindar.

-Eh, Yo propongo un brindis porque cuando un hombre se va es porque en definitiva llegará alguien mejor y cuando el que se fue este colgado de las pelotas bajo el sol yo seré la primera en ir a ver su agonía de la mano con el que si vale la pena ¡Salud! –Digo y ninguna contesta y en cambio todas me observan.- ¿Qué? –Me pongo a la defensiva.

-Eso fue cruel Kat. –Dice Clove y yo bajo mi copa lentamente.- Naaaa no es cierto ¡Salud!

-¡Salud! –Contestan las demás mientras yo suelto mi respiración contenida, sonrío y todas bebemos.

Así continuamos copa tras copa a la orilla de la piscina mientras reímos y gozamos de la música que invita a bailar, sin embargo, no todo puede ser perfecto porque al estar brindando por los bastardos estos enseguida aparecen. Mi teléfono suena y veo que es un mensaje de texto. De Gale.

 _ **Preciosa, no ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que no estás conmigo pero siento que me estoy ahogando con tu ausencia. Te extraño… Dime que tengo que hacer para que me perdones, haré lo que sea, lo prometo pero dime que vuelves conmigo. Por favor piénsalo.**_

 _ **Gale.**_

Enojada no puedo hacer más que borrarlo y tomarme de un solo trago lo que queda en mi copa para luego levantarme de la silla y gritarles a todas…

-Esa canción me encanta ¿Quién quiere bailar?

-¡Yo! –Contestan al tiempo que se levantan y empiezan a corear la canción conmigo.

 _So love me like you do, love love love me like you do… Love me like you do love love love me like you do… Touch me like you do touch, touch touch me like you do… ¿What are you waiting for?_

Entusiasmadas gritamos la letra de la canción hasta que se termina y cuando hemos acabado los cocteles también, nos arrojamos a la piscina esperando que el servicio del hotel traiga más licor. A esta hora de la noche empiezo a sentirme un poco mareada pero no le doy importancia porque me estoy divirtiendo y extrañamente no me siento triste por lo de Gale, en cambio en mi mente hay algo más que me molesta y a la vez me inquieta, no puedo sacar de mi cabeza ciertos ojos azules.

-¿Puedo acompañarte? –Delly se ha acercado sin que me dé cuenta.

-Claro. –Le digo aunque en verdad me siento extraña con la situación.

-Esta fiesta es extraordinaria. –Su característica sonrisa se hace presente.

-Sí, Clove es buena para estas cosas.

-Gracias por permitir que viniera, sé que la fiesta es tuya.

-No te preocupes. –En ese momento entran dos chicos con nuevas copas y nos dan una a cada una, lo que a la vez me da valor para hacer algo- Oye Delly, quiero disculparme por haber invitado a tu novio al café, creo que eso no estuvo bien.

-No te preocupes por eso. –Toma un sorbo de su copa- Además me alegra que estuviera contigo.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso escuché bien? Esta chica debe estar loca para ser tan despreocupada con un asunto que a cualquier mujer le causaría una molestia. Tomo un trago grande de mi copa para calmarme y poder entenderla, sin embargo, sigo sin poder hacerlo ¿Sera que ella…? ¿Será que Delly no está enamorada de Peeta? ¿Entonces que hace con él?

-Sé que es algo extraño pero algún día vas a entenderlo querida Kat. –Contesta como si hubiera leído mi pensamiento y se echa a nadar hasta donde están las demás.

Me quedo un rato más en la orilla de la piscina mientras las escucho cantar a todo pulmón "Crazy" y mis pensamientos se mueven como olas en un mar violento.

-¿En qué piensas? –Annie se pone a mi lado y puedo ver como sus mejillas están sonrojadas por el licor, la chica correcta que tengo por mejor amiga nunca bebe de más- Dime que no es por ese desgraciado de Mellark.

-No, estaba pensando en algo que me dijo tu hermana.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Nada, olvídalo más bien cuéntame ¿Cómo la estás pasando?

-Muy bien, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me divertí tanto.

-Qué bueno.

-Pero tú en cambio pareces triste. –Sus ojos denotan que está más perdida que yo.

-Para nada Ann pero ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Lo que quieras. –Toma un sorbo enorme de su copa y eso me asegura que pronto caerá, tal vez antes que yo.

-¿Qué clase de relación tienen tu hermana y Peeta? –En su sano juicio antes de responder a mi pregunta Annie me llenaría de otras tantas hasta llegar al fondo de mi interés pero como está en este preciso instante sé que es mi oportunidad de salir bien librada.

-¿Te digo la verdad? No lo sé… -Toma otro trago- Ella no me platica mucho al respecto pero si puedo decirte algo, ellos no llevan mucho tiempo saliendo pero si han sido amigos lo suficiente como para decirte que si no están enamorados por lo menos si se quieren mucho, Peeta fue su mejor amigo por mucho tiempo y en realidad a todos nos sorprendió cuando anunciaron que estaban juntos.

-¿En serio?

-¿No te lo había dicho? Pensé que sí. Sí, una vez te lo dije cuando insinuaste que él la amaba ¿O fue al revés? -Annie sonríe y puedo ver que está bastante tomada, mucho más que yo que ya tengo la cabeza como un trompo dando vueltas- Oye ¿Por qué tanto interés?

-Por nada, no me hagas caso y más bien cuéntame otra cosa ¿Qué piensas de mi hermano?

-Ya me has preguntado eso.

-Y tú has evadido mi pregunta.

-Mmmm eso es justo –Sonríe y toma otro trago- Finnick… Finnick es como un dios del olimpo.

-¿Qué?

-Tú me preguntaste así que no me interrumpas.

-Perdón, continúa.

-Es como un dios del olimpo… Increíblemente hermoso por fuera pero vacío y cruel por dentro –La voz de Annie ya casi es un balbuceo- ¿Quién se cree ese chico para venir a pensar que yo voy a caer en sus redes?

-Annie deberías conocerlo, es todo lo contrario a lo que piensas. –Le digo quitándole la copa.

-No lo creo Kat, no estoy dispuesta a ser uno más de sus juguetes.

-Solo te he dicho que lo conozcas, no que te enamores de él.

-Ninguna de las dos es excluyente. –Recupera su copa y toma un trago.

-¡Chicas! Dejen de parlotear y únanse a nosotras. –La voz de Clove del otro lado de la piscina acaba con nuestra conversación pero no sin antes permitirme entender porque Annie se muestra tan molesta con Finnick. Tiene miedo de lo que pueda llegar a sentir. Igual que yo.

Cuando nos unimos al resto de las chicas puedo ver que algunas están más que cuerdas aunque han bebido demasiado, Johanna por ejemplo parece como si nada al igual que Delly, sin embargo, otras como Madge o Annie estás casi al límite mientras Clove y yo la llevamos por la mitad.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de salir del agua porque nuestra siguiente actividad es la más importante de la noche. –Anuncia Clove como toda una maestra de ceremonias.

Todas hacemos caso y por turnos nos damos una ducha para luego vestirnos con nuestras respectivas pijamas y continuar con la fiesta. Una vez todas estamos listas nos reunimos en el centro de la suite donde se han dispuesto cojines para sentarnos en el suelo además de nuevas bebidas y algunos recipientes con frutos secos y bocadillos. Annie se pone a mi lado derecho mientras a mi izquierda está Madge, seguida de ella se encuentra Johanna, luego Clove y por ultimo Delly.

-Bueno chicas viene la parte más interesante. –Clove se coloca en el centro del círculo y toma una botella de champagne para continuar- Vamos a jugar a "Pregunta o Reto".

-¡Si! –Todas aplauden y yo me preocupo un poco.

-¿Qué es eso? –Pregunta Annie.

-Vamos a poner a girar la botella y prepárense porque a quien le caiga el pico tendrá que responder o ser retada por quien esté frente a ella con la cola de la botella, no sin antes beber un trago de la misma ¿Listas?

-¡Si!

-Bien, entonces empecemos.

Clove se pone en su lugar de nuevo y empieza a girar la botella ante la expectativa de todas que con copas en mano ruegan porque no sea su turno. Al final se detiene frente a ella y Johanna, indicando que es la última quien debe responder.

-Muy bien Johanna ¿Pregunta o Reto?

Johanna destapa la botella y toma un sorbo antes de responder. –Pregunta.

-Ok ¿Qué es lo más loco que has hecho en tu vida?

-Bueno pues tengo que decir que he hecho muchas cosas de ese tipo pero la más loca de todas ha sido haber hecho el amor con un chico en el escritorio de mi oficina en plena hora de trabajo.

La mayoría nos quedamos en una pieza pero aplaudimos, no obstante es entendible porque además de que ella ya es una profesional, es mayor que nosotras, sin embargo, se me viene a la cabeza que al hablar de la oficina se refiere al bufet de mi padre. Eso sí es algo loco.

-Continuemos. –Anuncia Clove una vez pone a girar la botella de nuevo, la cual cae entre Annie y Madge. Annie es quien pregunta.

-Bueno Madge ¿Pregunta o Reto?

-Pregunta. –Contesta Madge una vez ha tomado el trago de la botella.

-Bien ¿Hay alguien que ocupe tu corazón en este momento?

Lo piensa un segundo y antes de responder toma un poco de su copa pues parece nerviosa. –La verdad…. Si.

-¡Eso es genial!

-Pero no sé si es algo que pueda tener futuro, es más bien… complicado.

Es la primera vez que no contesta con rodeos respecto de una pregunta como esa pero aun así no da muchos detalles y nadie la presiona porque parece que le es difícil hablar al respecto. Luego de aplaudir su respuesta la botella vuelve a girar para mostrar que es el turno de Delly y… mío. Ella pregunta.

-Kat ¿Pregunta o Reto?

-¡Reto, reto! –Alegan todas con aplausos.

-Pregunta. –Respondo con la botella en la mano antes de tomar un sorbo.

-Muy bien ¿Hay algún hombre a parte de tu ex que te haya llamado la atención últimamente?

¿Qué? Su pregunta me deja helada porque se exactamente por donde va la cosa. No la entiendo, primero dice que no me preocupe por el asunto de Peeta y ahora quiere saber si estoy interesada. Un momento ¿Por qué estoy hablando de Peeta? ¿Qué tiene que ver la pregunta con él? ¡Rayos!

-La verdad no. –Contesto lo más tranquila que puedo para zanjar el asunto y permitir que continúen el juego, sin embargo, su pregunta sigue dando vueltas en mi cabeza combinándose con el licor para confundirme cada vez más.

-Bueno, una vez más. –La botella gira y pone a Johanna y a Annie en frente.

-Annie ¿Pregunta o Reto?

-Pregunta. –Contesta ella tomando el trago de la botella.

-¿Podrías describirme a tu chico ideal? –Una pregunta demasiado cliché pero me servirá tomar nota.

-¿Físicamente o a nivel de personalidad?

-Ambas. –Contesta la abogada tomando un trago de su coctel.

-Bueno pues mi chico ideal debe ser alto, tener brazos fuertes para sostenerme en ellos, la verdad no me importa el color de su cabello pero si me gustan los hombres de ojos claros, debe tener una sonrisa bonita y sobre todo ser muy sincero. Me encantan los tipos románticos…

-¡Uhhhh! –Todas suspiran.

-…Un hombre que me llene de detalles sencillos y que me regale flores solo porque el día amaneció soleado, que me tome de la mano por la calle, que me dedique canciones y al cual pueda presentar con orgullo ante mis padres. –Toma un trago de su copa- Y por eso es que estoy soltera, los tipos así solo existen en mi imaginación.

-¡Que cursi! –Clove sonríe mientras Annie termina su discurso, el cual tengo bien presente para replicarle a mi hermano.

La botella rueda una vez más y esta vez es mi turno de preguntarle a Clove. -¿Pregunta o Reto?

-Pregunta.

-¿Cato es el amor de tu vida?

-No… -Toma un sorbo de la botella- Él no es el amor de mi vida, es el amor de mi existencia…

-¡Uhhhh! –De nuevo se oyen suspiros en la sala.

-… Y aprovechando este arranque de cursilería hay algo que quiero comentarles…. –Se levanta un momento dirigiéndose a su bolso y para cuando regresa trae en su mano izquierda algo que antes no estaba allí. Un enorme diamante reluce en su anular, lo cual solo puede significar una cosa.

-Clove, ¡No es cierto! –Comenta Annie con los ojos como platos.

-Sí, si lo es. –Contesta ella con una enorme sonrisa en su cara- Me lo propuso luego de la fiesta del bastardo, sin ofender. –Dice viéndome a mí.

-¡Eso es maravilloso! –Agrega Madge.

-¡Felicidades!

Y así empiezan a llover un sinnúmero de palabras bonitas y de abrazos que hacen que a nuestra amiga, la más liberal de todas se le salten unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Que gusto saber que pronto serás la Sra. Ludwig ¡Brindemos por eso! –Anuncia Johanna.

-¡Salud! -Contestamos todas verdaderamente felices porque nuestra amiga se casa.

-¿Y para cuando está previsto? –Pregunto con verdadero entusiasmo.

-Aún no tenemos fecha pero estamos muy felices.

-¿Tus padres lo saben? –Agrega Delly.

-Los míos no, los de él sí pero en estos días habrá pedida oficial de mano y luego la fiesta de compromiso.

-Vaya, otra excusa más para embriagarnos ¡Salud! –Comenta Madge tomando un enorme trago de su copa que queda vacía.

La noche sigue avanzando entre risas, copas y música coreada por voces balbuceadas además de una ronda de retos en el juego que comprenden cosas como desfiles en ropa interior, tragos triples, llamadas de línea caliente a números desconocidos y confesiones íntimas que más que incomodidad causan curiosidad. En algún momento Annie y Madge se ven tan ebrias que se quedan dormidas sobre la alfombra mientras Clove se acaba otra botella de champagne hablando amenamente con Johanna y Delly quienes no paran de reír.

Por mi parte me quedo viendo la copa en mis manos y les pido un permiso para salir de nuevo a la piscina a revisar mi teléfono que de seguro tendrá más de un mensaje de Gale.

Y no me equivoco. Puedo observar que ha estado llamándome y escribiendo otro resto de tonterías como la anterior que en este momento solo me hacen odiarlo. Me siento con el suficiente valor para llamarlo y decirle unas cuantas verdades pero en vez de marcar su número termino haciendo otra llamada.

-¿Kat?

-Sí, soy yo ¿Te desperté?

-No, estaba viendo la televisión.

-Qué bueno. –Me quedo en silencio mientras siento como mi corazón late a mil y mis manos sudan.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, estoy en una fiesta de chicas.

-Delly me comento que tendrían una.

-Sí, ella está aquí.

De nuevo me quedo en silencio igual que él y observo la pantalla de mi teléfono para ver si ha terminado la llamada, sin embargo, sigue allí.

-¿Peeta?

-¿Sí?

-Perdona que te llame a esta hora.

-No te preocupes, tú puedes llamarme cuando quieras. –Creo que está sonriendo y yo lo hago también.

-Eres un chico estupendo.

-Y tu una chica maravillosa. -¿Maravillosa? Se supone que la que ha bebido soy yo ¿Por qué dice algo como eso?

-Peeta yo…

-No digas nada Kat, solo quería que lo supieras.

-Gracias.

En ese momento suena una canción suave que me encanta y empiezo a dejar llevar mis pensamientos lejos de mi como si nada importara, como si todo estuviera bien, como si nada me faltara estando aquí en este preciso momento y desinhibida como aquella vez me recuesto sintiendo su presencia conmigo pues aunque después tal vez no recuerde esto ahora es mi momento y empiezo a cantar dejando que el chico al otro lado de la línea me escuche.

 _And i´d just like to say_

 _I thank God that you´re here with me_

 _And i know you too well to say that you´re perfect_

 _But you´ll see, oh my sweet love, you´re perfect for me…_

Peeta solo guarda silencio mientras continuo sin poder finalizar la canción pues una voz femenina a mis espaldas me toma por sorpresa haciendo que el licor quiera salir de mi organismo en picada.

-Cantas para él ¿Verdad?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola! A que no se esperaban una actualización tan pronto… Pues yo tampoco, sin embargo, acabo de entregar mi informe de gestión del mes así que tengo unos días libres antes de empezar agosto y extrañamente me sentí inspirada. No sé cómo salió el capítulo pero espero que lo disfruten, a veces se me ocurren las cosas más absurdas.

 **Isabella Marie JR:** Ya te extrañaba por aquí Srta. Qué bueno que te gusta la historia y si, Delly está muy sospechosa pero todo tiene razón de ser.

 **Alejandracottom:** Tienes razón en que será necesario un Pov de Peeta y creo que pronto lo haré… No desesperes. Gracias por tus buenos deseos.

 **Laura:** Jajajajaja Delly es extraña. Creo que la fiesta si le vino bien a Kat, si hasta llamó a Peeta ebria para cantarle. Lástima que fuera interrumpida.

 **Ady Mellark87:** Hola nena, yo bien ¿Tu? Me alegra lo de la casa, ojala la consigas y con respecto a Delly yo creo que también sería como tú dices, si Peeta fuera mío no dejaría que nadie respirara en su dirección. Jajajaja.

¡Enjoy!

Besos.

Giselle Jay.

La noche de chicas está patrocinada por los novios bastardos que se


	13. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. La historia es producto de mi imaginación.

 **CAPITULO 12**

La voz de Madge casi hace que muera de un infarto sin exagerar porque por un momento pensé que era Delly.

-Pensé que dormías. –Le digo tratando de calmar los latidos de mi corazón.

-No me cambies el tema, no entiendo porque haces esto Kat, ese idiota te falló y… -Evidentemente está muy ebria porque su lengua se enreda un poco al hablar y cómo puedo lo único que hago es hablarle muy bajito a Peeta para cortar la llamada con la promesa de volverlo a llamar ¿Eso es lo que quiero en verdad?

-No sé de qué estás hablando Madge. –Le contesto una vez he colgado el teléfono.

-Pues obviamente del idiota que tienes por novio.

-Ya no tengo novio y de cualquier manera no estaba hablando con él.

-¿Ah no? –Parece realmente sorprendida.

-No.

-Kat… -Se acerca a mi tambaleándose un poco- No mereces que un tipo como él juegue contigo, es un desgraciado, un malnacido, un… -Sus ojos parecen llorosos, lo cual se lo atribuyo al alcohol también.

-Sí, creo que ya entendí todo eso.

-Ojalá todo el mundo lo hiciera.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Olvídalo y más bien cuéntame ¿Con quién hablabas? O mejor ¿A quién estabas cantándole tu canción favorita? –Está pasada de copas pero al parecer no va a dejarme en paz.

-A nadie en especial.

-Ay Kattie sé que estás pensando que estoy ebria y tal vez lo estoy –Suelta una carcajada sonora y larga y una vez se calma continúa- Perdón… Estábamos en que estoy ebria pero eso no evita que me dé cuenta de cómo estaban brillando esos ojitos tuyos mientras cantabas –Se sienta a mi lado colgando uno de sus brazos en mis hombros- Anda… Cuéntame.

-No es nadie Madge ya te lo dije.

-¿No me consideras tu amiga verdad?

-¡No digas tonterías! Claro que eres mi amiga.

-Pero no debería serlo, es la verdad Kat, soy una mala persona. –Sus ojos vuelven a llenarse de lágrimas, lo cual hace que me sienta un poco mal y casi piense en contarle pero me contengo porque aún no tengo la valentía suficiente para compartir con alguien algo que ni yo entiendo.

-No digas eso Maggie, es solo que no está sucediendo nada, no te pongas así –La abrazo al tiempo que veo a Delly aproximarse a nosotros.

-¿Puedo unirme a ustedes?

-Claro que sí, únete al club de los corazones solitarios –Dice Madge tratando de enderezarse- Ah perdón, tú tienes un novio que por lo que he escuchado es casi perfecto. –Me sonrojo ante las palabras de mi amiga ¿Y por qué lo hago?

-No digas eso, Peeta está lejos de serlo pero si es un excelente ser humano y por eso yo lo quiero mucho, es un… Una muy buena persona.

-¿Pero lo amas? Deberías amarlo dado que estamos rodeadas de bastardos… El tuyo debe parecer príncipe. –Insiste Madge.

-En cierta forma si lo amo pero es más que eso, es como…

-¿Por qué nos han excluido? ¿Ahora la fiesta es en la piscina? –Clove quien acaba de llegar junto con Johanna no deja que Delly termine la frase y luego simplemente abandona el tema dejándome una gran incógnita.

-¿Y Annie? –Pregunto.

-Muerta. –Contesta Clove señalando a mi amiga dormida en la alfombra- Creo que mañana estará deseando no haber nacido con la resaca tan horrible que tendrá.

-Bueno pero una al año no hace daño –Apunta Johanna tomando el contenido completo de su copa.

El resto de la noche lo pasamos un rato en la piscina y otro rato charlando y ya es bastante tarde –O temprano dependiendo de cómo quieran verlo- cuando nos vamos a la cama tan llenas de alcohol que no sabemos ni como logramos ponernos la pijama pero al terminar el día me voy a dormir con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro que tiene más de un significado y tal vez un solo dueño.

Los rayos de sol pegan en mi cara como brazas encendidas y una vez logro abrir los ojos me doy cuenta que en verdad jamás llegué hasta la cama y que en cambio estoy durmiendo en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar de la suite. Como aquella vez mi cabeza retumba pero en esta ocasión es mucho peor y mientras yo intento sin mucho éxito ponerme de pie me percato de que nadie se ha despertado, nadie a excepción de Delly quien tranquilamente lee un libro cerca de la piscina. ¿Quién trae un libro a una fiesta?

Como puedo me recompongo un poco sintiendo todos los estragos de la noche en mi cabeza y justo cuando deseo quejarme y maldecir me percato de que ella me está observando y sonriendo como siempre además de invitándome a hacerle compañía, algo que en verdad me resulta incómodo sin embargo, me dirijo a donde está sosteniendo mi cabeza y tratando de protegerme del malvado sol que amenaza con desintegrarme.

-Buenos días Katniss.

-Hola Delly.

-¿Dormiste bien?

-Sí, muchas gracias ¿Y tú?

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

-¿Qué lees? –Pregunto mientras me siento cuidando un poco mi distancia.

-Persuasión. –Contesta mostrándome la portada de su libro- Es mi libro favorito.

-Ah, ya veo. –Digo al tiempo que la veo cerrarlo y fijar su mirada en mí.

-Katniss ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Normalmente cuando alguien pregunta si puede preguntarte algo es porque no debe así que me gustaría decirle que no, sin embargo, no lo hago. –Si claro, lo que quieras.

-Sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero ¿No piensas regresar con Gale o sí?

La pregunta me toma por sorpresa pues no la esperaba de ella teniendo en cuenta que no somos amigas, no obstante, su omnipresente sonrisa me hace imposible evadir su duda y me obliga a responderle aunque sea por decencia. –La verdad no lo sé. –La cabeza empieza a palpitarme y ya no sé si es por el licor o por la incomodidad.

-Ya veo, pero fue muy feo lo que te hizo ¿Verdad?

¿Y ella como lo sabe? Ah sí, Annie debió contarle en su afán de explicar lo que sucedió con Peeta, me pregunto ¿Qué más le habrá contado?

-Si pero por favor ¿Podríamos no hablar de eso ahora? Me duele un poco la cabeza.

-Discúlpame si he sido imprudente, es solo que estoy tratando de entenderte. –En verdad parece preocupada.

-No te preocupes.

-¿Sabes? Siempre he pensado que eres una chica encantadora y hace mucho tiempo deseaba acercarme a ti. –Vuelve a sonreír ¿Dejará de hacerlo alguna vez?

-Gra...gracias. –¿Porque me dice todo esto?

-Y por ello quiero que sepas que siempre podrás contar conmigo, sé que no somos amigas pero espero que algún día lo seamos. –A este momento se ha acercado a mí y está tomando mi mano mientras sus ojos azules me ven con entusiasmo ¿Qué es todo esto? No puedo evitar sentirme sumamente culpable por haber llamado a su novio anoche y por pensar en él como últimamente lo hago. No es justo que le haga esto a ella cuando se ha comportado tan amablemente conmigo.

-Muchas gracias, estoy segura de que así será. –Sobre todo si te enteras de que he llamado a tu novio y le he cantado, eso sin contar con las tonterías que le he dicho o he hecho en mi estado de ebriedad algo que últimamente es muy común en mí. Pienso para mis adentros.

-Me alegra oírlo. –Comenta y se hace un silencio entre las dos que vuelve a ser roto por ella misma al preguntarme algo todavía más incómodo que lo de Gale.

-¿Y te agrada Peeta?

-¿Qué? –Me sonrojo al tiempo que mi cabeza palpita el doble y casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva.

-¿Qué si te agrada Peeta? Es decir ¿Te cae bien?

-¿Por qué me peguntas eso?

-Simple curiosidad ¿Tiene algo de malo? –Intento buscar en su expresión algún atisbo de novia celosa pero en realidad es tan transparente y sincera que lo único que veo en realidad es curiosidad- Kat, no soy de ese tipo de chica a la que no le gusta que su novio hable con nadie más del sexo femenino, además por otra parte yo sé que tú le agradas a Peeta y solo quiero saber si el sentimiento es mutuo.

¡Por Dios! Necesito entender todo esto, ya de por si es raro estar sosteniendo una conversación con ella ahora no pueden imaginarse lo que es estar conversando y que el tema sea su novio. En fin…

-No, no tiene nada de malo, es solo que es… raro.

Delly suelta una carcajada. –¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es mi novio?

Sonrío. –Eso definitivamente influye.

-No pasa nada Kat, si tú supieras como es nuestra relación no te extrañarías para nada. –¡Aja! Ahí está la clave, en momentos como estos me encantaría tener la valentía de preguntar.

\- ¿Y cómo es? –¡Vaya, lo hice!

-Pues realmente es sencillo, Peeta y yo somos buenos amigos por sobre todas las cosas y como tal nos tenemos mucha confianza, yo creo que eso es fundamental en una relación de pareja.

Tiene mucha razón y que triste que Gale nunca lo haya entendido y que ninguno de los dos hayamos considerado eso de ser amigos antes que pareja.

-Eso suena lindo.

-Y lo es, pero aun no me has respondido ¿Te agrada? -¿Por qué tanto interés?

-Sí, me agrada, me parece una buena persona.

Delly no dice nada más y solo sonríe mientras me estudia con la mirada, algo que me llena de incomodidad, como todo lo demás y luego de un momento se levanta de la silla invitándome a seguirla.

-Será mejor que despertemos al resto o terminaremos pasando todo el día aquí.

-Tienes razón.

Luego de que todo el mundo se levanta y toma una ducha salimos cada una rumbo a su casa con la resaca más grande de la historia sobre nuestras cabezas pero con el consuelo de haber pasado una noche espectacular con amigas y mientras Annie no hace más que pedirle al cielo que venga un rayo y la parta en dos, Clove y Johanna tararean una de las canciones que más repitieron en toda la velada.

-¿Podrían callarse? Siento que mi cabeza está a punto de hacer erupción. –Comenta Annie al tiempo que se la detiene con ambas manos.

-¿Esto te afecta? ¡LOVE ME LIKE YOU DOOOOOOO! ¡LOVE. LOVE, LOVE ME LIKE YOU DOOOOOOO! –Repite Clove gritando.

-¡Shhhhhhhh! ¡No seas cruel! ¡Algún día te la voy a cobrar!

-Vamos chicas, dejen de pelearse además Clove en serio deberías bajarle, Annie no es la única con dolor de cabeza. –Dice Madge presionando sus sienes.

-Jajajajaja nadie les dijo que se embriagaran así que ¡Aguántense! -Mi cabeza también retumba con su voz pero prefiero guardar silencio no sea que también la tomen contra mí.

-Chicas, debo decir que esta ha sido una velada estupenda ¡Debemos repetirla más seguido! –Dice Johanna con una enorme sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo y muchas gracias por invitarme. –Agrega Delly.

-Bueno, ahora tenemos que concentrarnos porque la próxima fiesta será la de mi compromiso y les aseguro que va a ser todo un acontecimiento.

-Así será pero por ahora ¿Podríamos acabar con esto e irnos a dormir? No soporto esta tortura un minuto más. –Comenta Annie mientras todas reímos.

-Chicas, creo que no les he agradecido por todo lo que hicieron por mí anoche y creo que esta es la oportunidad perfecta, no tengo palabras para decirles lo que significa para mí contar con el apoyo de todas ustedes. –Agrego antes de separarnos.

-¡Awwwww! Kattie, haríamos lo que sea por ti nena. –Clove se acerca y me abraza al tiempo que todas las demás lo hacen.

-Bueno ¿Ahora si podemos irnos?

-¡Annie!

Todas reímos al tiempo que cada una se dirige o a su auto o a tomar un taxi mientras yo espero a mi hermano que amablemente me comunicó en un texto que iría gustoso a recogerme cuando le avisara. Finnick cree que soy idiota y no me doy cuenta que la única razón por la que viene por mí se llama Annie Cartwright, aunque luego de las confesiones de anoche algo me queda muy claro, a ella le gusta él aunque se niegue a aceptarlo, sin embargo, no se lo diré porque planeo hacer que se esfuerce por ella.

-Kat, ¿Necesitas que te llevemos a casa? –Pregunta Delly.

-No hay necesidad, Finnick viene por mí.

-¿Tu hermano viene a recogerte? –Pregunta Annie con tanto interés que se sostiene la cabeza de nuevo pero sé que es para disimular.

-Sí, eso dije ¿Por?

-No, por nada, será mejor que nosotras nos demos prisa, Delly…

-Sí, de nuevo muchas gracias Katniss, te veo luego. –Se despide con un beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos luego Kat, eso si no muero antes.

-No seas exagerada Ann.

Una vez hemos terminado de despedirnos todas se marchan y yo me quedo a la espera de mi hermano que extrañamente se ha retrasado unos minutos pero quien afortunadamente llega antes de que empiece a impacientarme. Al verlo me percato de que viene impecablemente vestido con ropa informal que lo hace ver tal como dijo Annie al estilo "dios del olimpo" y sus gafas de sol que de seguro son para disimular que está paseando sus ojos por todos lados en busca de mi amiga.

-Llegas tarde, acaba de irse.

-¡Diablos! –Lo oigo decir entre dientes.

-Debiste pasar menos tiempo frente al espejo hermanito.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-¿Nos vamos? Mi cabeza está matándome. –Digo al tiempo que me dirijo al asiento a su lado.

-¿Y qué tal estuvo la fiesta?

-Estuvo bien.

-¿Bien?

-Sí, bien.

-Vamos Kittie dame detalles. –Dice al tiempo que hunde su pie en el acelerador.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

-Nada en especial, solo ¿Qué tanto hicieron?

-Pues conversamos, bebimos, nadamos, jugamos, tuvimos un show de media noche con strippers…. Ya sabes, cosas de chicas… -Le contesto con seriedad.

-Espera, espera ¿Strippers? –Su mandíbula casi toca el piso.

-¿De todo lo que dije eso fue lo único que se te quedó?

-Vamos Kat no estarás hablando en serio…

-¿Y qué tiene de malo? Somos chicas adultas.

-Pero es que…

-¿Qué? Fue divertido y Annie lo disfrutó como ninguna. –Trato de mantenerme seria un rato más pero me cuesta al ver su expresión de espanto y sin poder evitarlo suelto una sonora carcajada.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-¡Hubieras visto tu cara!

-No sé de qué estás hablando. –Intenta parecer indiferente.

-No te preocupes, solo hicimos cosas de chicas y lamentablemente para nosotras, no hubo strippers. –Escucho que de él sale un sonido casi inaudible como de alivio pero no dice nada más.- ¿Y no vas a preguntarme sobre Annie?

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Es evidente que me detesta.

-Bueno… Hubiera podido contarte lo que dijo de ti… Pero si no estás interesado…

-¿En serio? ¿Qué dijo de mí? –Contesta con más ansiedad de la que hubiera deseado demostrar.

-Pensé que no estabas interesado.

-Kittie, por favor…

-No sé, debería empezar a cobrarte por las consultas sentimentales, incluso creo que me equivoqué de carrera.

-Vamos hermanita, no seas cruel. –Dice poniendo ojos de niño bueno.

-Lo que dijiste -Sonrío- Realmente no es nada que ya no sepas, piensa que eres un descerebrado, presumido y mujeriego…

-Gracias, eso fue muy amable de tu parte… -Pone sus ojos en blanco.

-Pero, pero… Cree que eres un chico lindo.

-¿De verdad? –Sonríe disimuladamente- Bueno, eso es mejor que nada.

El resto del camino disfruto fastidiando a mi hermano hablándole sobre todo lo que debe cambiar para que mi amiga lo acepte y termino por decirle que lo mejor es que vuelva a nacer. Luego empezamos a hacernos bromas sobre ridículos familiares de antaño y llego a casa con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro y con mi cabeza palpitando a más no poder lo cual empeora al encontrar a alguien esperando por mí.

-Hola preciosa.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Que por favor hablemos.

-Ella no tiene nada de qué hablar contigo. –Le contesta Finnick con el ceño fruncido.

-Solo será un momento. –Dice Gale con gesto abatido.

-¡Que la dejes en paz! Y si no es por las buenas será por las malas. –Mi hermano se acerca a Gale con gesto amenazante.

-Finn, por favor… Déjanos. –Digo al fin.

-¿Estas segura?

-Podré manejarlo.

Una vez mi hermano se ha ido, Gale y yo nos sumimos en un incómodo y momentáneo silencio que es él mismo rompe al tiempo que trata de acercarse a mí.

-¡No te atrevas! –Le digo amenazante una vez intenta aproximarse.

-Kat…

-No te entusiasmes, si le dije a Finnick que se fuera no es porque quisiera hablar contigo, era para evitar un pleito como el de la otra vez. –Trato de mantener la compostura pero me cuesta trabajo al ver sus ojos grises tan tristes aparentemente.

-Nena, yo sé que fui un imbécil y metí los pies hasta el fondo contigo pero te quiero de vuelta, mi vida se está poniendo toda de revés desde que no te tengo conmigo –Sus palabras me duelen en lo más profundo porque al mirarlo puedo ver al hombre del que siempre he estado enamorada pero también veo al desgraciado que me engañó en mi propia cara.- Katniss, dime ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me des una oportunidad?

Ahora mismo mi dolor de cabeza se pone mucho peor y esta conversación no está ayudándome, quisiera salir corriendo y llorar pero en cambio me quedo estática, desearía ser tan fuerte como para sacarlo de una vez por todas de mi vida pero en cambio soy tan tonta que no puedo decirle todo lo que en mi cabeza he estado maquinando, sin embargo, una cosa si la tengo muy clara: Por lo menos por ahora, no quiero que esté cerca de mí, ni quiero perdonarlo porque su traición me hirió en lo más profundo del corazón.

-Hablaremos en otra ocasión, ahora no me siento bien y lo único que quiero es dormir.

-Está bien preciosa.

-Adiós. –Es lo último que pronuncio antes de dejarlo solo en la entrada de mi casa.

Subo las escaleras lo más rápido que puedo para poder encerrarme en mi cuarto y hacer lo que sea que mi cuerpo me permita. Estoy cansada de toda esta situación principalmente porque ni siquiera tengo el valor suficiente para afrontarla pero mucho más porque desearía que Gale entendiera que no lo quiero cerca de mí y se alejara por su cuenta evitándome el trabajo de tener que ser grosera y decirle cosas que tal vez terminen por lastimarme más a mí. Si tan solo me diera tiempo…. No estoy hablando de que volvería con él pero por lo menos podría perdonarlo… En beneficio de mi paz mental por supuesto.

Para mi fortuna mis padres están en sus respectivos trabajos y Sae misericordiosamente no me hace ningún tipo de pregunta al verme tan evidentemente descompuesta. Cierro con seguro mi habitación para evitar que mi hermano irrumpa en ella como de seguro está pensando hacer y en cuanto toco mi cama hundo mi cara en la almohada derramando sin poder evitarlo algunas lágrimas más.

-Kittie ¿Estás bien? –Escucho al otro lado de la puerta, estaba segura de que no tardaría demasiado.

-Sí, no te preocupes, ahora solo quiero dormir un rato.

-Ok, entonces le diré a tu visita que se marche.

-¿Visita?

-Alguien vino a verte.

-¿Quien?

-Descúbrelo por ti misma.

Es lo último que dice antes de que ya no pueda escuchar más su voz y la curiosidad que me invade hace que me levante de la cama e instintivamente trate de recomponerme frente al espejo. No quiero que mi hermano me vea así y mucho menos quien sea que haya venido de "visita" a mi casa.

Una vez creo que estoy lista salgo de mi guarida y al llegar a las escaleras siento como el corazón casi se me sale del pecho. Abajo y con la mirada perdida en una de las pinturas de la sala de estar está él, el chico que últimamente invade algunos de mis pensamientos, los más importantes por cierto, eso sin contar que es con quien más he hecho el ridículo en todo lo que llevo de vida. Ahora entiendo la reacción de mi corazón pues la vergüenza es lo que me invade al tenerlo de frente, no obstante, con todo el valor que consigo reunir bajo los escalones y me encuentro directo con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

-Peeta. –Digo tímidamente.

-Hola Kat. –Contesta con una sonrisa en el rostro que ilumina sus ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Mis manos sudan sin parar e incluso creo que una gota baja por mi espalda tan lentamente como mi agonía de no saber qué decir.

-Es que me quedé esperando que volvieras a llamarme.

-Ah. -Me veo a mi misma demasiado tonta. C _ontrólate Katniss._

-Toma, te traje esto. –Dice al tiempo que me entrega una bolsita plateada con un bonito moño púrpura.

-Gracias.

-Son Magdalenas.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Magdalenas… Madeleines –Sonríe al tiempo que me pongo del color de un tomate- Te dije que me gustaba prepararlas y que en algún momento haría unas para ti.

-Ah sí, es cierto, muchas gracias. –Sonrío al tiempo que mis labios tiemblan, es más fácil hablarle con licor en mi sistema.

Se queda un segundo en silencio como tomando impulso…

-En realidad Kat… las galletas no son más que una excusa. –¿Cómo? Si antes estaba nerviosa ahora siento que voy a caerme, ya no sé qué palpita más fuerte si mi cabeza o mi corazón.

-¿Una excusa?

-Si –Se acerca un poco a mí- La verdad lo que me trajo hasta aquí fue una pregunta que necesito hacerte…

-¿Una pregunta? –Trago en seco.

-Sí, ¿Puedo hacerla?

 _Oh, oh_ … _No dejes que pregunte Kat, estoy segura de que no te va a gustar_ … Pero como siempre la curiosidad me gana así que termino por asentir.

-¿Por qué cantaste esa canción cuando me llamaste?

Muero… Lentamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola! Después de días de abandono aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo que me dio mucho gusto escribir, espero que ustedes piensen lo mismo pero sobre todo, que lo disfruten.

 **Dazulu** : Tienes razón, a mí también me gustaron los brindis. Me encanta cuando alguien queda a la expectativa aunque eso pasa en la gran mayoría de mis capítulos como ahora. Ojala te haya gustado este apartado.

 **Laura** : Ya viste quien interrumpió, yo creo que todos pensamos que era Delly… Y ya viste que Peeta no se quedó con la curiosidad de saber porque le ha cantado al teléfono. Veremos qué pasa.

 **Lisset:** Gracias nena… Tienes razón, esa nena está un poco loca y últimamente se anda poniendo ebria muy seguido, veremos que le dice a Peeta ahora que está sobria.

 **Alejandracottom** : de acuerdo contigo Peeta es divino. Espero que hayas disfrutado el resto de la fiesta porque lo que se viene está mejor… Ya van muchos caps en los que no hay mucha acción entre esos dos pero mi cabeza está maquinando algo bien interesante.

 **Vainillatwilight:** Gracias a ti por este maravilloso comentario y me encanta tu apreciación al respecto porque has notado varias cosas que a veces se pasan por alto. La llamada es lo más significativo de ese capítulo y como ves aún hay mucho que decir respecto de eso, por otra parte ¿Qué tal la actitud de Delly? Me motiva muchísimo saber que estás leyendo mi historia.

 **Ana Karen Mellark:** Muy bueno tu punto de vista sobre la posible amante de Gale, todo el mundo les ha apostado a esas tres pero ¿Será que no hay otra posibilidad? Como sea me han gustado muchísimo las razones que has dado porque notaste perfectamente lo significativo de los brindis y las actitudes de cada una que sin duda las hace sospechosas.

 **Blanchbeth85** : Y a mí me ha encantado que te tomes la tarea de leer, de comentar y sobre todo ¡Que te guste lo que lees!

Un abrazo rompecostillas para ustedes mis hermos s y files lectores…

Giselle Jay.


	14. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. La historia es producto de mi imaginación.

 **CAPITULO 13**

 **POV PEETA**

Puedo decir con seguridad que jamás en mi vida he deseado algo ajeno.

O tal vez debería cambiar la anterior mención y decir que jamás lo había deseado. Hasta ahora.

Y eso es porque nunca tuve que pasar ninguna necesidad pues fui bendecido al nacer en una maravillosa familia, provista de todas las comodidades y lo más importante, colmado de amor y apoyo incondicional. ¿Qué más podría pedir alguien? Unos padres estupendos, una hermana menor a la cual adorar y un hermano mayor a quien admirar. Definitivamente yo era completamente feliz.

Y todo habría seguido así de no haber sido por ella.

Aun recuerdo la primera vez que la vi y la manera como mi vida dio un giro de 360 grados dejando mi mundo de cabeza. De verdad nunca te imaginas lo que puede llegar a causar una sola persona en ti y aunque yo jamás he sido del tipo romántico empedernido puedo decir que ella hizo que cambiara mi manera de pensar por completo.

Esa chica sin duda es todo lo que un hombre desea, prácticamente perfecta.

La mañana del día en que la conocí estaba siendo un poco difícil para mí. Los deberes de mi carrera universitaria y mis múltiples compromisos me dejaban poco tiempo para respirar, sin contar con el hecho de que todo el tiempo estaba ocupado en cosas que me hacían pasar por alto algunos compromisos como el almuerzo que mi madre había mandado preparar en casa para conocer por fin a la novia de mi hermano mayor, la chica de la que todo el mundo no hacía más que hablar.

Y no es que no me importara, digo, Gale siempre fue una especie de héroe para mí y el ejemplo que todo hermano menor quiere seguir, sin embargo, la ingeniería me estaba quitando más de lo previsto principalmente por involucrarme en más actividades de las que debía y aprobar los exámenes era en ese momento mi prioridad, sin embargo, nadie me había preparado para todo lo que iba a suceder luego de ese almuerzo en el cual vi por primera vez a los ojos a un ángel que literalmente me flecharía hasta el final de mis días –Y eso que he mencionado que no soy un romántico- haciéndome cambiar de parecer sobre desear algo ajeno.

O a alguien.

Y como ya he dicho, podría considerarse la chica perfecta en todo su esplendor, y sin embargo, aún existía en ella un defecto, uno tan imposible de sortear como intentar respirar bajo el agua.

No estaba sola.

Y lo peor, su acompañante por la vida era nada más y anda menos que mi hermano.

Ya eran pasadas las once treinta cuando llegué a casa totalmente apurado. Mi madre odiaba que llegara tarde cuando habíamos adquirido un compromiso con alguien más pero me fue difícil zafarme de la responsabilidad que había adoptado con antelación con algunos de mis compañeros de clase quienes me pidieron apoyo con una investigación. En realidad aún tenía tiempo de sobra pues mi hermano y su novia llegarían a eso de las doce a casa y yo no era precisamente de aquellos chicos que se pasaban horas arreglándose en su habitación, eso se lo dejaba a mi hermana Prim quien muy emocionada revoloteaba por toda la casa detrás de mi madre tratando de averiguar que debía ponerse para conocer a su cuñada.

Recuerdo haber pensado que todo el mundo estaba dándole demasiada trascendencia al asunto pero no fue hasta verla que entendí el motivo de aquello pues justamente a las doce en punto una aparición cruzó el umbral de la puerta de la entrada, caminando de la mano de mi hermano mayor.

Era sin lugar a dudas la chica más hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida y en cuanto sus bonitos ojos grises sonrieron a la par con su boca lo supe. Estaba totalmente perdido y eso solo empeoraba mi situación pues no estábamos hablando de cualquier chica, era la novia de mi hermano quien me había robado el aliento y de seguro más que eso.

No soy un hombre cursi ni mucho menos –lo reitero- pero si creyera en el amor a primera vista podría estar convencido de que era precisamente lo que estaba experimentando en ese momento.

Y eso estaba mal. Terriblemente mal.

Luego de eso vinieron las múltiples ocasiones en las que tuvimos que compartir como una familia, muchísimas comidas más, algunos eventos de caridad y el cumpleaños de Prim, el día que por primera vez pude admirar toda la belleza interior y exterior de Katniss Everdeen.

Para ese día mis padres decidieron organizar un viaje al distrito 4. La casa de playa de nuestra familia allí es fantástica y era la excusa perfecta para hacer que Katniss acompañara a Gale torturando mi mente durante más de 2 días pues no solo tuve que se consciente del afecto que se profesaban esos dos sino también de lo preciosa que era ella pues si con atuendo de niña elegante se veía espectacular, no se pueden imaginar la visión que era en traje de baño.

Lo sé, lo sé.

Eso sonó demasiado enfermo pero no puedo decirlo de otra manera teniendo en cuenta que no es más que la verdad, si hubiera sido un artista estoy bien seguro de que me hubiera encantado retratarla. Sus bonitos ojos, sus labios color rosa, su hermosa figura, su cabello oscuro y los pequeños hoyuelos que se forman en sus mejillas al sonreír, hacían de ella toda una musa que de seguro continuaría inspirándome el resto de la vida.

Pero todo estaba mal pues no solo era el hecho de que estaba con mi hermano sino más bien el saber que él la adoraba. Algo que desde siempre me quedó claro al escucharlo hablarme de ella y de la suerte que había tenido al encontrarla, no me cabía la menor duda de que Gale se sentía extremadamente orgulloso de pavonearse de su mano todo el tiempo y por ello se me hizo muy difícil comprender la visión que tuve en cierta ocasión cuando por casualidad hallé el auto de mi hermano parqueado en un sitio lejos de la civilización.

Al principio todo era silencio así que llegué a pensar que lo se lo habían robado pero al concentrarme pude darme cuenta de que estaba dentro y lo que es peor, acompañado. Debo aceptar que de entrada imaginé que estaba con Katniss y esa visión me perturbó, pero al escuchar a la chica reír supe que no era ella y de paso descubrí algo que jamás me habría pasado por la cabeza. Mi hermano estaba con otra en su auto cambiando a la mujer de los sueños de cualquier hombre por alguien que quien sabe si mereciera la pena.

Y no fue solo una vez. Luego de ello tuve que presenciar en varias ocasiones la misma situación aun sin saber si la chica en cuestión era siempre la misma pero con la certeza de que uno de los hombres que más admiraba en mi vida bajaba del pedestal donde lo había puesto.

Sé que suena demasiado ridículo porque también soy hombre y como tal tenemos necesidades muy diferentes a las de una mujer pero tengo la firme convicción de que cuando tienes a tu lado a una chica extraordinaria que te demuestra que te ama, no tienes por qué buscar en otras lo que encuentras en casa. No sé en realidad como era la relación de esos dos pero lo que si se –aunque me avergüence aceptarlo- es que en el fondo me alegré de que todo esto pasara.

Debo ser un mal hermano e incluso una mala persona pero no puedo fingir que siento pena por algo que ha sido una de las mejores noticias que he recibido en mi vida; por ello, la noche en que se celebrara en mi casa la fiesta de graduación de mi hermano fui precisamente yo quien rescató a Katniss de toda esa porquería que tuvo que presenciar pues yo sabía que algo así iba a suceder desde el preciso instante en que tropecé con ella cerca del baño y al ver su rostro y semblante destrozados en la escalera supe que sería yo quien trataría de consolarla.

Nunca quise aprovecharme del momento pero cuando me suplicó que la sacara de allí no dudé ni un instante porque por ella haría lo que fuera, aun cuando jamás se dé por enterada.

Verla tan frágil y tan destrozada me hizo desear partirle la cara a mi propio hermano viéndolo como lo que es en realidad, un bastardo incapaz de valorar lo que otros desearían tener –lo que yo desearía tener- y fue en ese momento en que consideré seriamente volverme su rival pues fui consciente de que nadie más que yo podría protegerla y cuidarla cuando lo necesitara.

Luego de ello todo fueron consecuencias.

Lo que sucedió respecto de la noticia publicada en aquella revista hizo que por un momento perdiera la cabeza. ¿Y si alguien nos había visto y había logrado identificarme? En realidad no me preocupaba por mí, lo hacía por ella. No quería que la destrozaran como suelen hacer con los hijos de los influyentes de la ciudad y sin embargo, una parte muy pequeña de mi sintió algo de satisfacción cuando Gale lo supo. Quería que se diera cuenta que ella no está sola, aun cuando haya tenido que explicarle las razones de todo.

¿Eso me hace una mala persona?

Solo puedo excusarme en el hecho de que luego de ello comprendí el camino que debía tomar.

* * *

La noche estaba por demás aburrida. Había decidido quedarme en casa zapeando la televisión sin encontrar algo que en realidad pudiera entretenerme hasta que escuché el timbre de mi teléfono indicando una nueva llamada entrante que terminó por emocionarme con solo ver el número que aparecía en la pantalla.

Cualquier cosa hubiera podido imaginar en ese momento y al tiempo nada pasaba por mi cabeza. Las únicas razones que se me habrían podido ocurrir para que llamara incluían todo tipo de accidentes o situaciones extremas, no era posible para mi pensar que ella tan solo deseara hablar conmigo teniendo en cuenta que sabía de buena fuente que estaba de fiesta con sus amigas.

-¿Kat? –Contesté estúpidamente nervioso aun cuando no me estuviera viendo.

-Sí, soy yo ¿Te desperté?

-No, estaba viendo la televisión. –Dije tratando de serenarme.

-Qué bueno. –Se quedó en silencio y llegué a pensar que había cortado pero al asegurarme de que la llamada aún estaba funcionando decidí continuar.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, estoy en una fiesta de chicas.

-Delly me comento que tendrían una.

-Sí, ella está aquí.

Ambos nos quedamos sin palabras momentáneamente pues pude percibir que tal vez había estado bebiendo, y no es que eso fuera un impedimento para hablar con ella pero no quería presionarla.

-¿Peeta?

-¿Sí?

-Perdona que te llame a esta hora. –Parecía avergonzada, estoy seguro de que si estuviera viéndola podría estar hermosamente sonrojada.

-No te preocupes, tú puedes llamarme cuando quieras. –Le dije sonriendo porque es la verdad.

-Eres un chico estupendo. –Agregó de repente y yo sentí ganas de decirle muchísimas cosas que he guardado solo para mí y aunque me controlé muchísimo a mi parecer, algo se me escapó.

-Y tu una chica maravillosa. –Creo que la he tomado por sorpresa porque parece no saber qué contestar.

-Peeta yo…

-No digas nada Kat, solo quería que lo supieras. –Es verdad.

-Gracias.

En ese momento puedo escuchar de fondo una canción suave que conozco bien. Es agradable de por sí, pero lo es aún más cuando una dulce voz cercana sigue la letra. Ella termina por opacar totalmente al cantante y por un momento imagino que es para mí que lo hace y me dejo llevar. No solo lo hace de una manera hermosa sino que al parecer le pone sentimiento haciendo que termine inmerso en los versos y guardando silencio.

 _And i´d just like to say_

 _I thank God that you´re here with me_

 _And i know you too well to say that you´re perfect_

 _But you´ll see, oh my sweet love, you´re perfect for me…_

Su voz consigue transportarme lejos de mi habitación y puedo imaginarla con su hermoso y largo cabello castaño, sus hermosos y expresivos ojos grises además de sus labios rosa que cuidadosamente vocalizan cada palabra. Daría lo que fuera por estar a su lado en este preciso instante aunque sea solo para poder verla y respirar su delicado aroma aunque nunca le diga lo que siento.

¿Debo pensar que la canción significa algo?

¿O mejor, que significa algo el que me haya llamado y luego la cantara? Con ella las cosas no son fáciles pero prefiero pensar muy en el fondo de mi alma que de verdad es para mí y disfrutar por un segundo de aquello que no es mío pero que ansío totalmente.

Sin embargo, de la misma manera como todo ha empezado termina y con una excusa y la promesa de volver a llamarme, Katniss pone fin a nuestra conversación haciendo de mi noche una de las más intranquilas de toda la historia.

¿Qué habrá querido decir?

Creo que no pienso quedarme con la duda.

* * *

Días después del suceso decido que he amanecido de buen humor y con muchísimas ganas de hornear. En la universidad me preparo para ser ingeniero pero uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos siempre han sido los pasteles y las galletas y como le he prometido a cierta chica que alguna vez le prepararé unos Madeleines creo que es justamente lo haré ahora _._

 _¿A quién engañas Peeta? Solo quieres una excusa para verla. Y para preguntarle._

Acallo mi voz interior mientras me dirijo a la cocina de mi casa a ponerme manos a la obra. Sé que mi conciencia sabe porque lo hago pero prefiero hacer caso omiso y concentrarme.

De la alacena tomo mantequilla, azúcar, algunos huevos, harina, sal fina y un limón para tomar su ralladura. Empiezo por cernir dos veces la harina con la sal y reservar para luego en otro recipiente fundir la mantequilla y dejar sobre fuego suave hasta que oscurezca y tome un ligero color avellana.

Un color avellana que me recuerda a su cabello castaño. ¿Podré dejar de pensar en ella tan solo un momento? El que haya terminado con Gale no quiere decir que esté disponible pero parece que mi testarudo corazón no lo entiende.

Continúo batiendo los huevos con el azúcar hasta que veo que están espesos y de color claro, es decir, a punto, para luego agregarle la ralladura de limón y la mantequilla fundida. Luego de ello empiezo a mezclar suavemente incorporando la harina en forma envolvente con ayuda de una espátula y con mi pensamiento en otro lugar.

-Vas a arruinarlo Peeta. –Me reprendo a mí mismo en voz baja mientras termino la mezcla lista para verter en los moldes y de allí lo único que debo esperar es que reposen para cocinarlos en el horno y luego espolvorearles azúcar de glaseo.

Mientras doy los últimos toques a todo, Prim aparece por la cocina.

-Mmmm ¿Pero qué es esto que huele tan bien? –Olfatea el ambiente- ¿Has preparado Madeleines?

-Tal vez. –Contesto juguetón.

-¿Son para mí? –Pregunta ilusionada.

-Mmmm no exactamente –Me acerco y la abrazo- pero creo que puedo darte algunas.

Voltea a verme curiosa. -¿Son para una chica?

Trato de evadir la pregunta porque sé que va a llevar a muchas más pero a Prim no puedo engañarla y justo cuando volteo a otro lado sabe que tiene razón.

-Ya decía yo que estabas un poco raro. –Pellizca suavemente mi mejilla.

-¿Yo? No sé de qué hablas pequeña. –Digo sonriendo.

-Peet, puedes contarme lo que sea. –Agrega mirándome con ternura.

-Lo se princesa pero justo ahora tengo un poco de prisa. –Le digo soltándola para poner las galletas recién horneadas en una bolsita plateada a la cual le coloco un moño púrpura.

-¿Pero vas a contarme? –Pregunta esperanzada.

-Lo haré, lo prometo. -Digo al tiempo que me apresuro a ir a mi auto y salir camino a mi destino.

Durante el trayecto no hago más que idear la manera de hablar con ella. Sé que es muy pronto para decirle cualquier cosa, han pasado solo días desde que terminó con Gale pero siento en mi interior que debo hacerlo. Es como si ella aguardara por eso y yo simplemente espero no estarme equivocando.

Al llegar a su casa me recibe su hermano quien siento me mira con suspicacia estudiando cada uno de mis movimientos. Es lógico que desconfíe de los de mi familia, me imagino que debe estar enterado de la verdad pues por lo que sé, Katniss y él tienen una muy buena relación. _Si tan solo supiera…_

-Aguarda un segundo, iré a avisarle que estás aquí.

Me quedo en la sala de estar mientras veo como Finnick sube las escaleras. De repente todo en la casa se me hace sumamente interesante así que recorro con la mirada las pinturas y fotografías familiares del lugar aun sin moverme del sitio donde me han dejado y siento como las manos empiezan a sudarme. Esto es ridículo, no es la primera vez que hablo con ella pero la verdad es que hoy vengo decidido a averiguar algo que no me deja en paz.

Luego de un corto lapso de tiempo puedo divisarla bajando las escaleras con su mirada fija en mí. Como siempre se ve hermosa aunque va vestida de una manera muy cómoda.

-Peeta. –Dice tímidamente.

-Hola Kat. –Le digo al tiempo que sonrío.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es que me quedé esperando que volvieras a llamarme. –Lo cual es totalmente cierto pues esa noche que la escuché cantar prometió que lo haría y eso hizo que me dedicara a ojear mi téfono a cada rato.

-Ah.

-Toma, te traje esto. –Le digo entregándole la bolsita con las galletas.

-Gracias. –Contesta sonrojada.

-Son Magdalenas. –Me apresuro a decirle.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Magdalenas… Madeleines –Dijo sonriendo y veo que se sonroja aún más fuerte - Te dije que me gustaba prepararlas y que en algún momento haría unas para ti. ¿ _Debo ser más sutil? Porque me parece imposible._

-Ah sí, es cierto, muchas gracias. –Sonríe nerviosa.

La verdad no quiero parecer impulsivo ni tampoco desesperado pero siento que si voy a decir algo lo mejor será empezar, así que reuniendo toda la valentía posible me aventuro.

-En realidad Kat… las galletas no son más que una excusa… -Comienzo mientras escucho mi propio corazón en mis oídos.

-¿Una excusa?

-Si –Contesto tomando la iniciativa de acercarme un poco más- La verdad lo que me trajo hasta aquí fue una pregunta que necesito hacerte…

-¿Una pregunta? –Parece incómoda y por un momento pienso en parar pero mis emociones se burlan de mí y no me hacen caso.

-Sí, ¿Puedo hacerla? –Digo sosteniéndole la mirada mientras ella lo piensa por un segundo, lo que me da razones para seguir. Si no aprovecho este impulso tal vez no sea capaz de hacerlo.

-¿Por qué cantaste esa canción cuando me llamaste?

 _Ya está, lo he dicho._

La veo palidecer pero me digo a mi mismo que debo continuar hasta poder decirle lo que he callado por tanto tiempo. Ella se toma un espacio visiblemente nerviosa y al final toma mi mano invitándome a seguirla.

-Es mejor ir al jardín. –Me conduce al lugar aun sin soltarme y el solo contacto termina por volverme loco.

Una vez estamos allí deja mi mano y yo la miro esperando que me de alguna respuesta.

-Peeta yo… La verdad es que… Yo… Bueno… -Esta demasiado nerviosa para hilar un pensamiento coherente así que me acerco a ella y tomo de nuevo su mano con ternura.

-No te preocupes Kat, no tienes que decirme si no te sientes cómoda.

Parece debatirse en su interior pues niega con la cabeza y al final aprieta mi agarre sorprendiéndome. –Creo que si tengo algo que decirte pero es que… -Respira profundamente. ¿Podría verse más hermosa?- …La canción es hermosa y es una de mis favoritas, Finnick siempre la interpreta para mí con su guitarra…

Decepción.

Eso es lo que se acomoda en mi pecho en ese instante. Así que era solo eso, la canción es una de sus favoritas y sonó en la fiesta justo cuando estábamos hablando. Por lo menos ahora ya poder dormir.

-Ya veo. –Trato de disimular mi desaire- Coincido contigo en que es muy bonita.

Pero preciso cuando decido soltar su mano, algo insólito ocurre. Katniss no permite que dejemos de tocarnos y me mira abrazadoramente con un brillo hermoso en sus ojos. Juro que si alguna vez me preguntan si he visto un ángel puedo decir con seguridad que esa es precisamente la visión que tengo en este instante.

-Yo… -Parece menos avergonzada ahora- Yo pienso que eres el tipo de persona de la que habla el cantante… -Sus ojos no han cedido un ápice aunque puedo sentir que está nerviosa y sin embargo no sé si más que yo mismo- Eres perfecto… -¡No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo!- Para alguien… -Siento como sus dedos tiemblan bajo mi mano- Delly es muy afortunada.

Ni siquiera presto atención a la mención de Delly pues me parece irrelevante.

Y en cambio la emoción en mi interior se modifica y me lleno de unas inmensas ganas por ceder a mis impulsos, por lo cual aprovechando su mano en la mía la acerco hasta mi pecho, justo donde el corazón late muy fuerte y le permito sentir lo que me provoca al tiempo que la veo sorprenderse por lo que puede palpar.

Ella es todo lo que he querido tener y deseo que mi corazón le diga aun sin palabras lo mucho que su cercanía lo acelera, lo mucho que mi ser la anhela. Ojala pueda entenderlo.

-Está acelerado.

 _Al diablo con todo._

Justo cuando las palabras abandonan sus labios me apodero de ellos sin pensar en nada más, dejando que lo que he guardado por bastante tiempo corra por mi interior con fluidez y termine por salir. No sé si me equivoco o si voy muy rápido pero ya es tarde para arrepentirme.

Además, siento que estoy en la gloria.

Al principio noto que no me responde y me tenso al pensar que puedo haberlo hecho mal pero justo cuando quiero desistir, veo como se relaja cediendo a mi demanda y dejándose envolver conmigo en la magia del momento. Ya he dicho que no soy del tipo cursi pero no hay otra forma de describirlo.

Esto solo puede ser magia.

Sus labios son tan suaves y dulces como el algodón de azúcar que siento que jamás tendría suficiente de ellos. Aun sosteniendo una de sus manos en mi pecho la tomo de la cintura con la otra, mientras ella pone su mano libre en mi brazo haciendo que el tiempo deje de ser tiempo y que el jardín de su casa se transforme en un lugar donde solo existimos ella y yo.

Y sigue besándome.

Y yo no puedo parar de hiperventilar aunque ni siquiera me importa si debo dejar de respirar con tal de preservar este momento durante toda la eternidad. Aunque sea por un instante me permito soñar aun cuando despertarme sea algo extremadamente doloroso. Ahora no quiero pensar porque…

¿Qué más puedo pedirle a la vida?

Si vivir en la fantasía se parece mínimamente a lo que estoy sintiendo ahora, creo que mudaré mi residencia permanente a ese sitio. ¿Quién quiere volver a la realidad? Si esto es un sueño prefiero seguir durmiendo. Ya habrá tiempo para despertar.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Lo sé, he tardado millones de años y lo siento pero me he mantenido ocupadita. ¿Me perdonan?

 **Alejandracottom** : Pues creo que este capítulo fue un avance garrafal. Al parecer Peeta no se pudo quedar con las ganas aunque no le ha dicho a Kat nada. Solo la ha besado. Y ahora se preguntarán lo que pasa con Delly, pues te aseguro que es algo bien interesante. Gracias por seguir aquí.

 **Laura** : ¿Y qué te ha parecido entrar en la mente de nuestra Peeta? Jajajaja si hasta la receta de los Madeleines dejó. Lo de la amante aún no se sabrá pero para que conste, Peeta ya lo sabía.

 **Jamie Mellark Stark** : Me gustan tus apuestas. Veremos si aciertas.

 **ANA KAREN MELLARK** : Aquí está la tan ansiada actualización y desde el punto de vista de Peeta. Debo decir que el trabajo me ha mantenido alejada pero no solo ha sido eso, sin embargo, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

 **Wenyaz** : Hola! Gracias por leer y te cuento que ya leí tu historia y me ha encantado, creo que te lo dije en un comentario. Es extraordinaria aunque odio que Delly sea esposa de Peeta pero tengo fe en que lo resuelvas. Espero verte por aquí Wendy.

 **Doremi:** Gracias! Siempre valoro tus comentarios y tu paciencia. Que chévere que tengas tantas emociones leyendo esto. Espero que no cambie tu percepción de lo que escribo.

 **Ady Mellark87** : Hola Adri, yo estoy bien y tú? Tienes razón, me he mantenido un poco alejada y lo lamento, solo espero que consideres que el capítulo de alguna manera ha valido la pena.

 **Vainillatwiligh** t: Hola! Me han encantado tus apreciaciones y claro que me paso por tu historia, la verdad ya empecé a leerla aunque no te he dejado todavía un comentario pero lo haré porque es de una gran calidad. Te agradezco las palabras tan bonitas que me has dedicado y espero que sigas por aquí conmigo mucho tiempo más.

 **Blanchbeth1** : Que mal escuchar eso! Pero bueno, que chévere que sigues por aquí.

 **Gabita565** : Espero que tu salud esté bien. Yo también morí con tu hermoso comentario. Has percibido tan maravillosamente las historias que me quedo satisfecha de que te hayan gustado y sobre todo de las opiniones que te has hecho de ellas. Debo decirte que también he amado tus apreciaciones y estoy al pendiente de las apuestas que has hecho a partir de tus percepciones en esta historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo tanto como yo.

Un abrazo, una disculpa y un los quiero un montón.

Giselle Jay.


	15. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. La historia es producto de mi imaginación.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 14**

No puedo recordar cuando fue la última vez que me sentí de esta manera.

Mis labios siguen el curso de mis emociones y aún sin poder ser consciente de todo, de lo único que estoy completamente segura es que quisiera preservar este momento por mucho más tiempo porque sé que cuando abra mis ojos, todo volverá a ser como antes.

Una de las manos de Peeta apresa mi cintura, mientras la otra toma una de las mías para sostenerla sobre su pecho, donde puedo sentir los acelerados latidos de su corazón, que palpita al ritmo del mío, haciéndome saber que tal vez estamos en la misma sintonía y que todo aquello que me ha estado pasando tiene una justificación.

No estoy enamorada de Peeta.

Decir algo como eso sería muy apresurado e incluso injusto, pero creo que lo que está creciendo en mi pecho no es simplemente simpatía y lo sé.

No estoy enamorada de Peeta.

Aún.

Por otra parte, no estaba en mis planes el que me besara, pero ahora que lo ha hecho y aun cuando por mi mente pasan miles de pensamientos confusos al tiempo, no he encontrado otra manera de actuar que corresponderle.

 _¿Debería sentirme mal por eso?_

La verdad es que sí me siento un poco culpable pero no es por lo que todo el mundo en mi situación esperaría, sino más bien porque no puedo sentir arrepentimiento en lo absoluto. Besar a Peeta Mellark parece tan correcto, tan perfecto y tan natural que me es imposible en el instante desear otra cosa que no sea continuar.

Ya habrá tiempo para darme contra el mundo por mis actos.

Sobre todo cuando ellos implican hacerle daño a tantas personas. No me puedo imaginar lo que pensaría Gale si me viera besando a su hermano justo unos días después de haber terminado una relación que prometía matrimonio, o a Delly que es una de las personas más amables que conozco y quien tan solo lleva unos meses de noviazgo con Peeta, que ahora está aquí, en el jardín de mi casa, besándome con fervor.

 _Soy una mala persona, lo sé._

Entonces ¿Por qué no puedo sentirme mal por ello?

Ni yo misma consigo una respuesta.

Cuando nos separamos, continuamos uno muy cerca del otro mirándonos fijamente y sin decir una palabra. Mi mano aún sigue sobre su pecho, donde su corazón parece empezar a normalizarse mientras el mío amenaza con explotar. En su rostro una sonrisa se dibuja, mientras en el mío aparece un leve rubor.

 _¿Qué debería decirle?_

Mi cara de seguro es una melodía porque la suya pierde la sonrisa.

—Katniss yo… —suelta muy despacio mi cintura y la mano que tiene sobre su pecho— lo lamento, discúlpame.

Sin pronunciar una palabra me quedo mirándolo fijamente, contrariada por las circunstancias y por no saber que decir. Lo que siento en mi interior es demasiado confuso para mí.

 _¿Qué está pasándome con Peeta?_

Sus ojos azules son tan transparentes que puedo ver como las emociones se arremolinan en su interior, de la misma manera que lo hacen en el mío y sin embargo, él parece más valiente que yo porque por lo menos ha hecho el intento de decirme algo, mientras yo como una niña tonta, me quedo callada.

 _¡Di algo!_

Sus palabras se quedan en el aire y no sé si quiero seguir escuchándolo o mejor, si debería hacerlo. No obstante, sé que merece algo más que mi silencio pues si la circunstancia fuera a la inversa, yo esperaría algo más que una mirada.

—No tienes por qué disculparte Peeta —lo miro a los ojos y veo como se tranquiliza un poco pero sin relajarse del todo, pues veo como los dedos de su mano derecha no dejan de moverse como si tuviera un tic y creo que lo justo es que diga algo más. — Esto no ha sido culpa tuya, yo lo he permitido.

—Y estas arrepentida. —no me hace una pregunta sino una afirmación con algo de melancolía.

—Esa es la parte más complicada. —digo mucho antes de poder pensarlo pero con la determinación de tratar de ser sincera con él y conmigo misma.

—¿Complicada? ¿Por qué?

—Porque —lo miro fijamente— no me arrepiento en lo absoluto —trato de parecer serena antes de atropellarme con las palabras, mientras sus ojos se abren un poco más— ¡Y ese es el problema! ¡Porque luego pienso en Gale y en Delly y me doy cuenta que esto no está bien!

—Tienes razón —suspira— y quisiera decir que me siento muy mal por lo que hice pero estaría mintiéndote.

 _¿Qué está diciendo?_

 _¿Acaso él…?_

 _No, claro que no._

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto tratando de mantener la compostura.

—Creo que ya has podido deducirlo.

Mis neuronas hacen sinapsis aún más rápido de lo normal con las miles de conjeturas que estoy haciendo al respecto, sin embargo, luego de lo que ha dicho, yo creo que ni siquiera alguien con capacidades mentales reducidas podría malentenderlo y la verdad es que no sé cómo debo reaccionar al respecto.

 _¿Debo emocionarme?_

 _¿Sentirme feliz?_

 _¿O lamentarme por lo que sin querer he causado?_

 _El jurado parece votar por las dos primeras opciones aunque no sean las correctas._

 _O tal vez sí._

—Pero ¿Y Delly? —pregunto cómo buscando una excusa para alejar los pensamientos que me invaden. —Le romperás el corazón.

—¡Delly y yo jugamos en el mismo equipo!

—¿Cómo? —contesto mientras siento como la cabeza me da vueltas— ¿A qué te refieres con que "juegan en el mismo equipo"?

—A que ella prefiere a las chicas —esboza una tenue sonrisa— incluso puedo decir que tú has logrado llamar su atención.

 _¿Qué diablos es lo que está diciendo?_

 _¿Delly es… gay?_

 _Ahora ya lo he visto todo._

—¿Pero cómo es que eso? tú y ella… ustedes —mis palabras se atoran en la garganta y el corazón me palpita más fuerte.

—Es mi mejor amiga y me pidió el favor de que fingiera ser su novio porque

—Su familia ignora la situación. —completo por él.

—Si.

Me quedo un momento en silencio tratando de digerir la nueva información, cuando siento que Peeta se acerca a mí y toma de nuevo una de mis manos. Su contacto es cálido y suave y tiene el poder de hacerme querer mucho más de él.

—Katniss —me obligo a verlo a los ojos que son tan azules como el cielo— sé que todo esto es repentino y que debes estar confundida…

 _¡Vaya que si lo estoy!_

—… principalmente por Gale —acaricia mi mano con la suya— porque acaban de romper y todo eso y ahora yo vengo con todo esto —hace una pausa— pero deseo que te quede claro que no quiero presionarte o inducirte a nada.

Las palabras de Peeta son sinceras y logran darme algo de calma, aunque en la situación en la que me encuentro, eso parece casi imposible. ¿Cómo es que mi vida dio un giro tan inesperado en tan poco tiempo? Me quedo pensando en todas las circunstancias que han tenido lugar en los últimos días y lo único con lo que logra ocupar mi mente es ese beso suave y tierno que acabamos de darnos.

Obligo a mi cabeza a sopesar las consecuencias que todo esto tendrá, pero no puedo pensar en algo diferente y odio a Peeta por ponerme de cabeza la vida y me odio mi misma por ser tan débil. Acabo de salir de una relación en la cual me rompieron el corazón y lo que menos necesito ahora es empezar algo nuevo con alguien más y menos si ese alguien es Peeta.

 _Finnick tiene razón._

 _No puedo involucrarme con el hermano de mi ex._

Peeta espera por mi respuesta, la cual no he podido darle por estar al pendiente de mi dilema interior, sin embargo, sus ojos siguen a los míos y sé que merece que diga algo, aun cuando no se las repercusiones que esto tenga.

 _¿A quién quiero engañar?_

Estoy hecha un lio porque no soy capaz de aceptar que muy en el fondo estoy completamente segura de que él me gusta muchísimo.

 _¡Por Dios! Necesito ayuda._

—Lo sé. —digo por fin.

—Y sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea ¿Verdad? —pregunta con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Si. —sonrío también.

De nuevo el silencio se instala entre nosotros, burlándose de mí, porque el pulso se me acelera y las manos empiezan a temblarme y creo que él lo siente.

—Bueno, creo que lo mejor será que yo me vaya. Hasta pronto Kat. —suelta lentamente mi mano y camina unos pasos empezando a irse, pero la soledad que experimento cuando termina con nuestro contacto se convierte en una poderosa impulsora de mis actos.

—¡Peeta!

Voltea a verme y yo sin previo aviso camino rápidamente en su dirección y me lanzo a sus brazos, los cuales me reciben aunque casi hago que pierda el equilibrio y justo antes de que él pueda reaccionar soy yo quien lo está besando.

Sus labios son justo como los recordaba, pues aunque solo han pasado unos minutos desde que deshicimos nuestro contacto, a mi boca y a mi corazón —que parece un ente independiente de mí— les parece una eternidad y me reclaman con fiereza que recupere lo que he dejado marchar.

Peeta responde de inmediato posando ambas manos en mi cintura con delicadeza, al tiempo que yo llevo una de las mías a su cuello, acariciando su rubio cabello, mientras la otra se posa sobre su hombro.

Nuestros labios danzan una melodía dulcemente tortuosa que nubla totalmente mi pensamiento por segunda vez y aunque una voz en el fondo de mi cabeza me pregunta ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? La sensación de paraíso que me proporciona la boca de Peeta termina por acallarla, haciéndome entender que lo mejor por ahora será no pensar, no razonar, y solo congelar el momento.

Sé que no es correcto ignorar algo como eso pero por una vez en mi vida me permito ser irracional. Toda mi vida he estado acostumbrada a hacer lo correcto y a ser la chica perfecta, así que me merezco un poco de esto, merezco sentirme feliz, además Peeta lo vale.

Totalmente.

Un carraspeo me saca de la burbuja de fantasía donde estoy encerrada, haciendo que nuestro beso termine de manera abrupta, lo que ocasiona que mi corazón bufe molesto, aunque no tanto como la mirada verde mar de cierto chico que se encuentra parado a algunos metros de nosotros.

—Katniss —aunque su voz es moderada, Finnick me mira de manera reprobatoria.

Peeta voltea y se encuentra con la severidad de los ojos de Finnick, a quien solo le falta cruzarse de brazos para verse más aterrador.

—¿Quieres que hable con él? —susurra.

—No, creo que lo mejor será que te marches —digo sin dejar de ver a mi hermano.

—De acuerdo, pero avísame si sucede algo. —besa suavemente mi mejilla a modo de despedida.

—Lo haré.

Peeta se separa de mí y pasa muy cerca de mi hermano del cual se despide amablemente y quien con seriedad corresponde a su cortesía, para luego fijar sus ojos una vez más en mí, al tiempo que cruza ambos brazos sobre su pecho en señal de que espera por mí.

 _Estoy en problemas._

Una vez hemos quedado completamente solos, camino hacia él sin dejar de mirarlo con temor pues aunque es mi hermano adorable y amoroso, también es bastante celoso y sobreprotector y estoy bien segura de que no le ha caído para nada en gracia lo que acaba de presenciar.

—Estas esperando una explicación convincente ¿Verdad? —le digo una vez llego hasta él.

—No sé hasta qué punto la palabra convincente sea la correcta para describirla.

* * *

Ha decidido que hablaremos en su habitación, de seguro porque allí no puedo encontrar una ruta de escape fácil si las cosas se complican y se que lo harán. Finnick me había advertido sobre esto pero pienso que en el fondo su advertencia llegó tarde pues aunque nada de esto estuvo en mis planes en ningún momento, ahora parece más lógico y antiguo de lo que yo misma puedo ser consciente.

—¿Es una broma Katniss? —bufa molesto mientras camina de un lado a otro y yo no puedo evitar preguntarme por el momento en que empezará a tirar de sus cabellos hasta arrancarlos como hacen las caricaturas de la televisión— ¿Por qué precisamente un Mellark?

Mi hermano parece descolocado a pesar de que siempre es una persona serena e incluso bromista. Al parecer esto no le ha simpatizado en lo absoluto.

De pronto detiene su andar y se dirige directamente a mí, que como un pequeño conejo acorralado por un depredador, estoy sobre su cama observándolo sin decir nada.

—¿Cuándo sucedió esto? —pregunta tratando de parecer sereno.

—¿Cuándo sucedió qué?

—Katniss, no insultes a mi inteligencia —frunce el ceño— sé muy bien lo que acabo de ver.

—¿Y qué fue lo que viste según tú?

—Quieres jugar ¿Eh? —Levanta una ceja— pues yo no estoy para juegos niñita, sigo esperando una explicación.

La verdad aunque Finnick está enojado conmigo, pienso que lo mejor que puedo hacer es no dejarme intimidar por él, pues aunque es mi hermano mayor y todo eso, ya soy una mujer adulta y puedo tomar decisiones por mí misma sin pedirle consentimiento a nadie.

—No hay nada que explicar Finn —le sostengo la mirada— solo fue un beso.

Las palabras que salen de mi boca en realidad no tienen ningún sentido para mí porque soy muy consciente de que no fue solo un beso y aunque no puedo ponerle un título claro a aquello, sé que fue mucho más que eso, pero no puedo decirle a Finnick.

 _No lo entendería._

 _Tampoco yo he podido hacerlo._

—¿Acaso ya olvidaste a Gale?

Sus palabras entran en mi pecho como un golpe fuerte, causando un impacto bastante poderoso pero a la vez contradictorio en mi interior, porque aunque pensar en él me duele mucho por lo del engaño y por la manera como sus decisiones cambiaron nuestra vida juntos, ahora yo también tengo algo de culpa en ello con todo lo que acaba de suceder.

En realidad Gale y yo ya no tenemos nada y eso me exime de guardarle cualquier tipo de fidelidad pero aun así, en esta sociedad y en la cabeza de cualquier persona racional está muy mal visto que luego de solo unos días yo esté besando a alguien más, que además de todo es el hermano de mi exnovio y con quien me sentí literalmente en las nubes.

 _Necesito entender lo que me sucede._

 _Y pronto._

—No has contestado a mi pregunta —insiste Finnick observándome con curiosidad— ¿Ya no sientes nada por él?

—No lo sé. —respondo y digo la verdad.

Por más que mis impulsos y mis emociones me hayan empujado a actuar como lo hice hace rato, nuestra historia repercutió mucho en mí y es la única que conozco, pues ha sido la más importante en toda mi vida. Por mi bien tengo que aclararme a mí misma las cosas para hacerlas de la manera correcta, pero sobre todo, porque lo último que quiero es que alguien salga lastimado por mi culpa. Incluyéndome.

De Gale puedo decir con certeza que lo amé y mucho, sin embargo, ahora que pienso en ello lo siento como algo lejano y efímero, y no porque no haya sido un sentimiento fuerte o porque yo sea de esas personas que cambian de parecer como cambiar de ropa, sino más bien porque tengo la firme convicción de que cuando amas con el corazón y te decepcionan de una manera tan grande como él lo hizo conmigo, ese amor —por muy grande que haya sido— puede transformarse en algo más, que no siempre es positivo.

Finnick observa sigilosamente mis ausencias y estudia mis silencios como tratando de interpretar lo que me pasa. Siempre he pensado que debió seguir los pasos de mamá y convertirse en psicólogo pues le encanta tratar de entender las circunstancias de la gente, aunque no se le dé bien con todos.

—Dime una cosa entonces—dice recobrando toda mi atención— ¿Qué es lo que sucede exactamente con Peeta?

Levanto mi mirada y poso mis ojos sobre los suyos que esperan por mi respuesta. —Tampoco lo sé.

 _Es cierto._

 _No tengo idea._

Soy extremadamente ignorante al respecto y no es porque no quiera ver lo que tengo frente a mí. Peeta literalmente me ha dicho lo que siente y yo en cambio me he vuelto un manojo de pensamientos enredados que no ofrecen nada de claridad sobre lo que debo hacer. Me siento perdida y aunque en verdad quisiera decidirme por el camino fácil, tirar todo al diablo y salir corriendo sin un rumbo fijo, sé que eso no es lo más conveniente.

—Kittie —se hace un lugar a mi lado sobre su cama— no quiero decirte que lo que estás haciendo está mal —pone su mano sobre mi hombro— pero sé que tú sabes que así es.

Suspiro —Lo sé.

—Y sabes también que te amo y que lo último que quiero es que otro pendejo te haga sufrir —asiento— pero si me dices que esto es lo que quieres, ten por seguro que no me voy a volver un obstáculo —volteo a verlo sorprendida por sus palabras, la verdad me esperaba un sermón de su parte— No me mires así —sonríe— se lo que es sentir que tus emociones te lleven sobre una montaña rusa.

Mi hermano ha descrito mejor que yo la situación porque precisamente así me encuentro ahora. Como si estuviera sobre una montaña rusa.

Sería una mentirosa si negara todo lo que me ha hecho sentir Peeta estos últimos días.

Me mentiría rotundamente si dijera que no me gustaron sus besos, que no me he puesto nerviosa cada vez que me ha hablado por teléfono o en persona, o que no canté mi canción favorita para él en aquella ocasión. También estaría diciendo mentiras si tratara de negar que me gusta su sonrisa y que cada vez que sus ojos azules me han mirado no han conseguido hacer que me sonroje o que mi corazón se acelere. Y mentiría infinitamente si dijera que ahora mismo no siento sobre mi ropa su perfume, que vuelve a transportarme hasta el momento en que nuestros labios estuvieron unidos.

—¡Ay Finn! Me siento muy confundida.

—Lo imagino —me abraza— pero no me pidas que te aconseje —me mira con fingida seriedad— porque sigo siendo tu celoso y sobreprotector hermano mayor.

—Me alegra escucharlo. —sonrío y lo abrazo fuerte.

* * *

Recostada sobre mi cama y con la vista fija a las figuras serpenteantes que adornan en cielo raso de mi habitación, permito que mi cabeza recree de manera vívida, cada uno de los momentos que acabo de vivir con Peeta.

La manera como llegó a mi casa y todo lo que me dijo, su declaración implícita y la forma tan perfecta como sus labios encajaron en los míos, para darme el beso más suave y dulce que he recibido en toda mi vida. No sé cuándo mi mundo cambió de una manera tan drástica, pero lo que sí es claro para mi es que una parte de mi corazón y no sé en qué proporción, se siente emocionada por pensar en lo que puede pasar.

Sé que todo es apresurado pero por una vez en la vida no quiero negarme la posibilidad de sentir y el que Peeta sea precisamente el que ocasiona todo esto en mí, —aunque es contraproducente— en el fondo me emociona.

No sé si creer en el destino pero esto sin duda es una clara señal de algo y estoy dispuesta a descubrir exactamente de qué.

Pero entonces recuerdo algo más.

La excusa que tuvo para venir a verme.

De inmediato me levanto de mi cama y corro rápidamente hasta el jardín, donde minutos antes fuimos sorprendidos por Finnick en un beso profundo y allí sobre el prado encuentro una pequeña bolsita metálica adornada con un moño púrpura que resalta sobre el color verde como si fuera una flor.

Debió haberse caído de mis manos durante la confusión por el beso.

Me acerco y la levanto para encontrar que está llena de galletas que él mismo ha preparado para mí. Madeleines creo que ha dicho que se llaman.

—La excusa perfecta para un beso. —Sonrío al pensarlo.

Y mientras camino, destapo con cuidado la bolsa y saco una de ellas y la llevo hasta mi boca, para encontrar que es extremadamente deliciosa, además de hermosa a la vista. Peeta tiene talento para esto también —sonrío de nuevo.

Y con esa imperturbable expresión me dirijo de vuelta a mi habitación.

* * *

¡Hola mis queridos lectores!

Me he dado a la tarea de acabar este capítulo porque todo el mundo estaba a la expectativa de lo que pasaría luego del beso, sin contar con que ya he actualizado la otra historia, solo espero que haya estado a la altura. Yo sé que todo el mundo estaba ansioso por leer Everlark —igual que yo por escribirlo— pero creo que no debemos pasar por alto que Katniss acaba de terminar su relación con Gale y aunque Peeta de verdad le gusta —y siente todo eso que nosotras sentiríamos por él, estando en su lugar—, es lógico que esté confundida y que se parta la cabeza por ello aunque no se sienta culpable.

Espero que les haya gustado.

 **Ermac18** : Bienvenido a esta historia también. Ceo que este capítulo ha aclarado la relación de Peeta y Delly. Espero tenerte mucho tiempo por aquí.

 **Ady Mellark87** : jajajaja yo opino lo mismo, los POVs de Peeta son geniales. Y puedo decirte que vi la peli justo en su estreno. La disfruté, lloré de tristeza, me morí de ternura, pero aun así me faltó un poco al final. En el epílogo hay cosas que hubiera planteado un poquito diferente, pero en general fue grandiosa.

 **Gabita565** : Me ha encantado tu comentario porque te has hecho las preguntas correctas, las cuales espero hayas respondido en este. Tienes razón respecto de lo que has dicho de Peeta, si estuviera en el lugar de Katniss creo que me enojaría saber que él era conocedor de la situación pero ya veremos. A propósito, creo que fuiste tú la que hizo el comentario de que relacionabas a Delly con Rebecca Gillies y acertaste porque ¡Pensé precisamente en ella para crear la personalidad de Delly!

 **Blanchbeth1:** ¡Tan bonita como siempre! :)

 **Doremi** : Pues creo que esta vez la espera no ha sido larga y solo espero que te haya gustado. Claro que seguiré con la historia, no suelo abandonar mis proyectos, aunque tarde en terminarlos y menos cuando tengo conmigo a personas como tú, que aprecian el esfuerzo.

 **Lisset** : Que bueno que te encantó, porque a mi igual. No lo abandonaré, no te preocupes.

 **BrbaraMazza** : Creo que en este capítulo ha habido bastantes respuestas para ti. Espero que sigas conmigo hasta el final.

 **Laura** : Jajajaja tuve que cortarlo porque necesitaba material para el siguiente. Ha habido más besos y esta vez por parte de Kat ¿Cómo lo viste?

 **Vainillatwilight:** :D ¡Qué lindo leer lo que dices! Sobre todo porque es motivante para mí como escritora el saber que a los lectores les gusta lo que trato de plasmar. Me encanta tenerte por aquí y por ello es que no pienso abandonar, aunque a veces tarde en actualizar. Ustedes me motivan.

 **Alejandracottom:** Bueno, este ha sido el capítulo de las aclaraciones, Delly es gay ¿Lo imaginabas? Esto se pone interesante.

 **ANA KAREN MELLARK** : De ambos, de antemano. Debo responder que efectivamente Peeta sabe quién es ella y no te preocupes, no ha quedado como un infiel porque ya ves que su relación con Delly no es real. Es natural que se sienta un poco confundida pero ya viste que culpable no… Creo que soy malvada. Y te confieso, me ha dolido que Gale sea el infiel porque también lo quiero pero así debía ser. Mejorará todo, lo prometo.

Igual que en TU O NADIE, quiero desearles una Feliz Navidad y un Próspero 2016, en el cual con ayuda de Dios seguiremos leyéndonos.

Un abrazo fraterno y un beso gigante.

Giselle.


End file.
